RUN I TOLD MYSELF, RUN
by SfoCrazy
Summary: There is Harry Potter who is trying for a life but knows he needs to get out. Not brave or powerful just someone who is tired of being confined so he can be safe and secure. Unable to get away from his handlers and the directors of his life he is left shaking his head but still charging ahead. There is always the luck of Harry Potter. This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned
1. Chapter 1

There is Harry Potter who is trying for a life but knows he needs to get out. Not brave or powerful just someone who is tired of being confined so he can be safe and secure. Unable to get away from his handlers and the directors of his life he is left shaking his head but still charging ahead. There is always the luck of Harry Potter. This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned.

With 690,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and it's addicting, so on with my attempt at writing so let me get out my crayons and get started. You get it as I write it and it's as fast as I can put the words down on the screen.

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. This will contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant. No Slash.

Note: Don't worry about the time line as it's all out of sync as are the events.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^RUN I TOLD MYSELF, RUN^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

.

Chapter 1 – Confused but not lost

I'm last in the Tri-Wizard Tournament because I couldn't fly anywhere near the dragon to get that stupid egg without getting killed. That will be the last time I take any advice from MadEye Moody, if that's who he is, he smells a lot the junk that Hermione made first year. As if I could forget the smell or the taste of Poly-juice. So here I hide in the Room of Requirements with my books while the students in the school run around with badges belittling me compliments of my arch enemy Draco 'The Ferret Malfoy' and my best friends Ron and Hermione.

My only male friend Ron is calling me a cheat and won't talk to me no less help me. My female friend Hermione is of the same mind but is still trying to run my life. She has been turning me into the nearest authority figure if I so much as fart in my bed. Hermione and Ron are now dating and I am depressed. It's not only them but without the golden egg I have no chance at finding what the next task is no less preparing for it. Seems the rules state I had to get the egg to find out what the next task was. That of course has Moody offering advice about bubble head charms and animal transfiguration. This is great advice for someone like me who hardly learned the 'Accio' spell in time to summon my broom for the first task. Now he is offering more advanced spell for me to louse up. This whole tournament is not happening, I'm stuck and clueless. So I hide here reading my books on charms, spells and transfiguration. Oh here is a charm I can do; I'll bet the 'Contraceptive' charm will help me fight the next creäture this tournament has for me. If it wasn't for being under a binding magical contract I would run. Who am I trying to fool, I can't escape this prison until after I've taken all their mandatory testing.

I am not stupid but when do I get special training if I am so important to the wizard world. I wonder how many students have guards on them during the summer break. While I have been at Hogwarts Ron and Hermione have been my friends but since the tournament…they turned into my monitors and run to Dumbledore over every decision I make. I have laid enough tests for them and they have failed each one, some friends. All I get from everyone is its for my own good and they are protecting me from something but the Great Leader of the light refuses to tell me what that horror is.

Recently I have hidden in the Room of Requirements but I know it won't last. Ron will let everyone know I am not sleeping in the dorm and Dumbledore will get involved. Someone or somehow they will block my getting here just to make my life more miserable. Oh it will be phrased "only to keep you safe" or "we only want to protect you" or phrase it as it's my entire fault. I ask myself whose life am I living? I leave school and am sent to the Dursley's then picked up and sent to the Burrow and then the cycle starts again. I am not allowed to go to my vault nor buy clothes or shop. I have a couple of things going for me, one being my invisibility cloak, which was a big mistake on Dumbledore's part, and the best is Dobby my house elf. Dobby wanted to bond with me after the chamber of secrets affair so I agreed but we keep this information just between us. His ability to get to my gold at Gringotts and to bring me food has taken a lot of the misery from my life. Originally keeping the bonding secret was to keep Hermione out of my face for enslaving Dobby but what my supposed friends don't know won't hurt me.

"Dobby."

POP

"Yes Harry Potter Sir."

"Dobby can you take me to Diagon alley I need some parchment." Dobby took my hand in his and...

POP

After purchasing some parchment and ink I turned to Dobby," Dobby how would you like to have some ice cream?"

"Dobby would like that very much Master Harry Potter Sir." Since the bonding I have been able to get the enthusiastic Dobby to just being enthusiastic and not wrapping himself around my leg in public screaming how great the great Harry Potter was. After we had our ice cream I went into Muggle London to do a walk about. It was great to wander around and just be me but I had to face the music and returned to Hogwarts. I arrived back in time for the dinner meal in the great Hall and took a seat at the empty Gryffindor table. To my chagrin Hermione dragged Ron to the table and sat across from me.

"Harry, where have you been? We've looked all over the Castle for you. What have you been doing today?" Hermione was off on another one of her interrogation rants while Ron just gave me dirty glare and started piling food on his plate.

"I was out by the Lake for part of the day and spent the rest of the day in the room of requirements studying."

"Harry, you really should attend classes, there is so much to learn. You can't get all of your knowledge from just reading books."

I finished eating as quickly as possible while Hermione kept asking questions or telling me how to live my life. I got up to leave and Ron uttered his words of wisdom for the day, "Right, run off and hide, cheats like you shouldn't show your face in public."

There were times when I wish to slug Ron's mouth so hard that I jam all that food in his mouth into his pee brain. However, as usual I kept my mouth shut and headed back to the room of requirements.

/Scene break/

The next morning at breakfast I had barely sat down at the table before I heard, "Mr. Potter, please see me in my office after breakfast." I seems that Dumbledore has another problem that only the great and magnificent Harry Potter could solve.

"Harry my boy, lemon drop, and please take a seat. Harry it is coming to my attention that you are being quite the loner, you can't ignore your friends because you need them in this life." I didn't say anything just nodded." Friends are very important part of our life; we need them in times of troubles as they relieve our stresses like a priest in a confessional. As a champion you are not required to attend classes but it would be in your best interest because there is a lot to learn from attending classes, much more than you can get just from a book."

Dumbledore continued on with his grandfatherly advice while I was thinking... Gee, I wonder where I heard this before... Could it have been last night at dinner? Dumbledore finally concluded and sent me on to attend my next class. I immediately returned to the room of requirements and called...

"Dobby"

P OP

"What can Dobby be doing for the great Harry Potter Sir."

"Dobby I need to find another place to hide in the castle, any ideas?"

"No Sir, Dobby knows of no special place. There are several deserted wings to the castle that may have some special hidey holes."

"Let's take a look. Lead the way my friend."

With my invisibility cloak in place Dobby lead me to the far side of the castle and I entered a long corridor which appeared to have only one entrance and from the dust on the floor it hasn't been used for a very long time. Down on the end were several doors, only one opened at my touch.

The room was good size with a large fireplace and again there were several doors off to one side. The furniture looked ancient and covered in dust and spider webs, as were the walls, the floor and ceiling. Spider webs were strung from everywhere and everything. Opening one of the doors I found what looked like a bathroom from the middle ages. I mean chamber pots, how outmoded. The next door appeared to be a bedroom and the third door appeared to be a workroom and library. There were few books on the shelves and every where there were dead creatures lying on the floor looking old and mummified. It's a great place to hide I thought.

"Dobby can you fix this place up a bit when you have a chance?"

"Dobby fix it for Harry Potter Sir."

/Scene Break/

The Christmas break is just a joy. First off I must be a seer as the Room of Requirements corridor is now completely blocked off. I have taken up residence in that far wing of the castle. Now everyone is gone to have a fantastic Christmas break and I am stuck with the teachers and a couple of students that won't talk to me. Oh the joy! At least I can now sleep in my assigned bed in Gryffindor tower as I am the only occupant of the room. Gryffindor house is closer to the Great Hall and the front door; it also will throw the teachers off, I hope, from where I will be really hiding during the school year.

Dumbledore is a real pain but today I got him and Snape at the Christmas table for lunch which makes my heart fill with trepidation. Each have tried their attacks from verbal questioning to what I know must be illegal attempts. Today is no exception as we all sit around a single table decorated with all the goodies for this happy time of year. You would think they would have given up by now. The last attempt was a potion in my orange juice which I think was a Veritaserum derivative. You see it's all Dobby's fault as he has no life other than watching and protecting me. I've told him to go get a girl friend but he is always there somewhere watching me like a miniature phantom.

"Harry my boy when are you going to tell us were in the castle you are sleeping. You know we only wish you to be safe and not befall harm. We can't do that if we can't find you." This was Dumbledore's attempt to make me think that he cares and have me tell where I have been hiding.

"I am sleeping in my dorm bed in Gryffindor tower, Headmaster." That's not what he wants to know but at this minute it is the truth.

Snape attempted to break into my mind using some mind reading skill which he apparently doesn't mind using on students. I realized this because of the feeling of something strange entering my mind. I put a big grin on my face as that's the extent of my mental defenses.

As normal Dobby was there somehow and Snape was apparently peering into Dobby's mind while he wanted to enter mine or maybe they both were in my skull. It must not have been very pleasant as Snape yells 'AAAGH!' and fall off his chair. Dumbledore apparently tried to seize the moment and jumped in only to squeak 'eeeyouch' and pass out face first into his pudding. A Merry Christmas to you two from the Potter family I thought.

Most of our meetings were in the Headmasters office where they asked these probing type questions but I always kept silent. I figured that they would not do me the favor of expelling me so I kept what I thought was my private life, private. Snape would take points regardless of what I did and Dumbledore would give me the routine of me being safe and it was for my protection in that sickening grandfather persona. Like on TV, good cop, bad cop. With Lord Voldemort being dead for nigh on fifteen years how dangerous could a couple of hiding death-eaters be to my well-being?

/Scene Break/

"Hi mate how are you doing, have a great Christmas?" Ron asked me? Me who he has bad-mouthed for the last couple of months?

"We missed you Harry. It's great to be back here with you. Did you have a nice Christmas?" Hermione was talking to me again? I wonder who slipped her the potion of human essence.

"Hi Harry." Ginny is doing a sex laden come hither type hello...to me? What happened to the shy Ginny Weasley?

This is great, the old codger is up to something; he must have dragged these losers in and fed them full of something Snape cooked up. They probably have been directed to find out what I was doing and were or with whom, all for the old codger's brownie points. I though this was funny because I was up to nothing, doing nothing and just wanted to be left alone. I had at least ten years in the cupboard under the stairs and the spiders were not much on conversations, being alone was fine with me.

/Scene Break/

It was hilarious as now half the people I know are curious as to what poor little Potter is doing. It was a couple of weeks since my old new friends started talking to me and now my every move is their business. Better said is they were asking me all kinds of questions and getting not much in replies. The big game was following Harry and finding out where he was sleeping or more likely what I was learning. When Hermione and Ron couldn't keep the tail past a certain point in the castle, Professor McGonagall was apparently assigned the task in her cat form. She also couldn't get past that same point in the castle; Dumbledore then tried and also lost me at that special point. Another mystery of castle Hogwarts I thought, or…

"Dobby have you put up wards or spells to keep everyone away from this corridor? It seems as if everyone can't seem to pass a certain point in the castle when following me."

"No Harry Potter Sir I has put up nothing to stop Dumbles and snoopys from following you."

"Have you been able to connect the fireplace to the 'floe' yet?"

"It's been done, place here is called 'hidey hole' Harry Potter Sir."

"Fantastic job Dobby, you're the greatest."

/Scene Break/

Now the stupid kid from Privet Drive is now standing by the lake and being told that what I most prized was hidden at the bottom of said lake and I had one-hour to find it or it would be forever lost. They couldn't force me to attend the Yule Ball but they tried. Finally I was informed that it was part of the binding contract and I would attend the ball. I think I made a few of them mad because while I attended the ball I did so under my invisibility cloak.

In this second task they could order me to take part but I was not going to attempt to breathe under water. The rules said I had to participate not do the impossible. Since I had no help I could not do spells like the 'bubble-head' charm and the warming charm was still giving me troubles, so I jumped into the water until I dam near froze (which was about two-seconds). I jumped out and grabbed a towel. I couldn't even do a drying charm yet so Madam Pomfrey did the necessary honors and then wrapped me in a blanket. I broke out laughing when they brought my hostage out of the lake… Ron… are they kidding?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Founders

.

I was the laughing-stock of the school as Ron and Draco lead their respective pack of hyenas to insult and laugh at me. Draco got to me first this morning with, "Potty can't even swim, you're a poor excuse for a wizard you half-blood looser." I did the same as always and headed to my 'Hidey Hole', fighting only brought detentions.

The 'Hidey Hole' was not exactly on the so-called beaten path. I was heading to the dungeons where I would take a couple of short-cuts and a set of hidden stairs to get to my corridor when I ran across an odd scene. The Slytherin Ice Queen was alone and being restrained up by Nott, one of Sytherin's nastier inmates.

"Your father is not complying, so I get to send him a message through you."

Greengrass was struggling but was losing the battle, she had been pushed up against the wall. The girl was gorgeous and I had spent my free time drooling over her from afar like most of the other guys. She was called the Ice Queen because of her persona but her sharp tongue could make you look the fool in seconds. The odd thing was she always traveled with a dark-haired girl who was nowhere to be seen.

Greengrass was running her mouth but was physically pinned against the wall. I was not going to get involved until Nott started slapping her around and ripping at her clothes. He was telling her that he was going to sexually assault her thus sending a message to her father. He drew his wand and got a stunner from me in his back. As I approached Greengrass gave a hefty kick at Nott's privates and snapped his wand. She picked up her wand across the corridor turned to me and said, "Potter", turned and left. What more could I expect? Most of the students wanted to tear me to shreds over how I failed in the second task and that was just my house. As usual I was being bullied by the school but it wasn't anything unusual in my life so why would I think different from Greengrass? I trudged to the 'Hidey Hole' as my mind was fantasizing about a kiss from the Ice Queen in her gratitude for saving her. As I neared my door in the corridor I tripped over my deteriorating trainers and fell into one of the locked doors and found myself in a room full of paintings. Well full was an exaggeration as the six were full length and very wide paintings.

"Well look who dropped in, care for a chat even if you appear to be from the weakling side of the family? A very large man in one of the paintings said gruffly.

"You leave the kid alone before he runs off and we don't have anyone to talk to for another century or two." Screamed another painting, this was a painting of a red-headed woman.

"I just don't believe he is the descendant of one of us, he must be a squib." A fourth painting of a woman yelled "If you don't shut your trap I'm going to come over there and give you another trashing you won't forget."

"Yes Helga dear."

After all the yelling and arguing stopped I got introduced to portraits of the founders and a couple of other powerful wizards of their time. It seemed their good natures had gotten them banished to this room by a descendent of theirs who was also happened to be the current Headmaster at the time. I then found out why no one could follow me as only a descendant of a founder could pass a certain point in the castle and enter these rooms.

"Dobby please bring me a chair I have a feeling I can learn a thing or two from these people."

POP POP

"That's the spirit lad. Why don't you sit down and tell us all about yourself."

I did and they were not impressed.

"I told you he looked like a squib rather than…" Godric started.

SMACK!

"Why didya go and do that fore?" One of the portrait witches had entered the bad mouthing wizards painting and given him a smack.

"Shut your trap you old fool. Harry have your elf go to the other room and bring the red metal rod he will find there and bring it here for us, I want to see something. By the way all the doors in this corridor are now unlocked, just don't touch anything until we tell you to, Ok?"

"Yes Miss." Painting or not I didn't think it was a good idea to upset her. The guy she smacked still displayed a hand print on his cheek.

POP

"Here is what you asked for Harry Potter Sir."

"Ok, point the pointed end of the rod at your chest and say 'Ostendo sum panton".

I did so and the room exploded in yells and curses from the portraits. From in-between all the yelling what I heard was mostly "How dare they!".

When the yelling subsided I heard from across the room, "Son you have been tagged, been had and screwed. You have bindings on your magical core, tracking charms, listening charms, loyalty charms and a memory charm or two." This was stated by middle-aged guy standing in front of his castle in the Carpathian Mountains on the border of Transylvania, Bukovina, and Maldavia as was explained to me later in a later discussion on vampires.

Helga stated, "It's good that whoever did this to him will find that tracking and listening charms won't work past our barrier so let's get to work on getting rid of all this garbage."

For a moment I thought she was talking about me.

"A couple of potions and you will be up and ready to kick their butts from here to Ireland."

I just couldn't resist asking even in jest, "Are these the potions that will make me know all the spells and be more powerful that superman?"

"No you stupid clod, nothing will do that and what's a superman?" Salazar sneered

Not being a star pupil in Snape's class I managed, with Rowena over my shoulder, guiding my every move, the potions were picture perfect.

As usual the taste of both potions were horrible. Then Salazar told me to point the metal rod at my chest and say "Reverto ut Northmanni". Dobby had a mattress under me before I hit the floor. Reverting to normal had some interesting effects. One such effect is that it triggered an early bout of magical maturity.

As a champion in the tournament I could skip classes and I did so religiously. I was out cold on the mattress for two days. The potions etc worked great as I could feel my magic surging throughout my body. My mind was a lot clearer and I also noticed the scar on my forehead was as it had always been, sitting on my forehead. The reason I noticed my scar was that it was still throbbing. The throbbing was not bad and had only started a couple of months ago.

"All right Klutz lets see who you are related to in this room." And so my months of training started. I was to put my wand away and try wand-less magic on some simple spells. I did finally get some simple ones to work, Salazar was happy. Godric's test was easy, I just raised my hand and said, "Come to me sword of light". Dam thing weighed a ton and I couldn't lift the stupid thing which gave me to questioning what sword I had used in the Chamber of Secrets. Rowena asked me to perform a mental spell which worked to our surprise as I could now 'transport' like the elves. Helga seemed depressed but gained spirit when she found out that I was a good cook. She became ecstatic when she asked me to perform a charm she invented long ago. My 'Expecto Patronum' produced a silver tiger to her joy. That got the group to yelling and arguing again about blood lines. Days later they were all claiming me as a descendant.

Later I asked, when they settled down, if it was possible that over the centuries a little of all of them was in me? They agreed that it was possible over such a long period of time on such a small island as England.

Superman or a boy with super powers I was not but I had a number of excellent instructors on what I did learn. Unfortunately the third task was this morning and I dragged myself to the maze. I of course was the last to enter which didn't upset me at all, they could take this tournament and #$%&* it! I entered the maze and slowly found a dead-end. Reversing my path I found another dead-end. After figuring out that ruse I calculated that I had entered the maze thirty-minutes after the task started and I had been wandering around for at least another half-hour. I decided enough was enough and 'transported' to a spot behind the stands just in time to hear Moody yell at Dumbledore, "There is no one in the maze and the cup is gone."

Dumbledore 'apperated' away while Moody disappeared using a port-key. Professor McGonagall started herding the student towards the Great Hall. I just joined in the crowd and wasn't even noticed till I sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, how did you get here? Where are all the champions? Did you get to the cup?" Hermione was up to form and her questions kept coming.

"Hermione, I have no idea where the other champions are, my best guess would be they are there snogging someplace in the Hogmeade village."

"I thought you would be more mature than that! Answer my questions! " Hermione screamed. "This is an official tournament and you are violating the rules!"

"Well, I guess you are wrong as everyone left the maze." I replied.

"You shouldn't be an ass all by yourself." She said glaring at me.

"Well, I would not be the first in joining you in that category Hermione." I retorted in a louder voice.

This got Professor McGonagall to our table and started with the questions of her own. I was finished with the tournament and it was now time to get ready to run.

/Scene Break/

The Founders had their own questions later and I had my same old answers, "I saw nothing and know nothing."

Curiosity took me to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning where I was grabbed by Snape and dragged to the Headmaster office.

"Harry, how did you get out of the maze? Was Dumbledore's opening question before he offered me a seat or a lemon-drop.

"Albus this is a Ministry investigation and I am the one conducting it." The lady was a bit on the old side and wore a monocle.

"I demand answers as to why we don't have a winner." Cornelius Fudge yelled as he waved a green bowler hat at Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting next to Snape but was remaining silent.

"Harry this is Madam Amelia Bones who heads the DMLE and you know Cornelius. I must ask you…"

"Dumbledore I won't remind you again, shut up!" Amelia had spoken again with authority.

"Now young man would you tell us what you know or saw during the last task of the tournament."

"Madam Bones I saw nothing and I know even less…" I was interrupted by Snape "You can say he is totally incompetent and worth nothing just like his…"

"Albus control him or I will!" She again turned to me and asked, "You saw nothing?"

"I saw the hedges but that was all, I found no traps, animal or humans. After about an hour after I had entered the Maze I had found no cup so I left and came to the Great Hall, I figured everybody had forgotten about me just like they always do unless it suits their purpose." Most of what I said was the truth but who cared?

"So you did not see Voldemort or anyone else?"

"That is correct Madam Bones."

They all tried to start talking the same time; Snape started it off with "He's lying..." Fudge stated emphatically, "the Dark Lord has not returned regardless what Potter says." and Dumbledore asked, "Harry how did you get out of the maze there were all kinds of ward around the area."

Stupid I may appear but it was obvious someone was up to something. I never said the Dark Lord had returned. Further, why was he worried about me leaving the maze when MadEye said that there was no one left in the maze?

I turned to Madam Bones and asked, "Do you have any further questions or may I leave?"

"That is all that I have Harry and thank you for your time." I nodded and left for the Great Hall, the rumor mill is where I could get some real information. There was little information available in the headmasters office, I guess it was all for my safety for me to be left in the dark. I was slightly delayed arriving in the great Hall as I saw something that added to my confusion over this stupid tournament. Clunking along on his wooden leg was Moody apparently heading to his office. I wanted some answers and I felt Moody would have them. Suddenly he stops and morphs out of his poly-juiced state into Remus Lupin who picked up Moody's eye and peg-leg and ran off to his office.

Now I had more to think about. While no one was telling me anything including the time of day but it was obvious that someone felt that Voldemort had returned. Why was Lupin pretending to be Moody and why was I supposed to know that the dark Lord had returned? Then there was... I suddenly felt like someone had used an ax and split my head wide open, the pain from my scar was incredible. Immediately I felt Dobby in my head along with another entity that made my skin crawl. What little of my brain that I thought I had left to me told me that there was one hell of a fight going on in my skull. Seconds later I realized I was laying on the cold stone floor of a corridor with Dobby standing over me stating ,"Humfh, he'll not be trying that again!" I remember that reaction from Dobby when he blasted Lucius Malfoy down the hall just after the chamber's of secrets debacle.

/Scene Break/

The leaving feast was held, the three co-champions were congratulated and the thousand Galleon purse was split between them. Since I had never gotten to the cup I got nothing, not even a mention that I had been there or in the tournament. I over heard the Weasley twins whispering on how they could use that kind of money to open their business. That started me thinking, Ron was a loser; Molly was a control freak while Ginny was, at a minimum, infatuated with the legend of the boy-who-lived. Percy was a complete ass kisser but the twins looked like fun, not normal, but fun, so I had Dobby pull some money from my vault.

/Scene break/

"Mr. Potter please see me in my office immediately." I could come to hate those words.

In the Headmasters office:

"Harry care for a lemon drop? Have a seat and tell me what your plans are for the summer." Dumb-dumb knew exactly what they were going to do to me. I was to be grabbed at Kings Cross by my uncle and confined at Privet drive under guard. I would be grateful when Dumb-dumb sent me to the Burrow to be confined until school started. My escort to Kings Cross station would begin the cycle all over again.

"I thought I would take a trip to the coast for a little sea and salt air." Regardless what I said I would get… Surprised is what I got.

"Harry I wanted to wait a lot longer to tell you that a prophesy has been made concerning you. I had wanted to let you have a normal childhood but…"

(Pretend the Prophesy is given here from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter story)

Dumbledore then went on to say what I was originally expecting, "Harry you must stay at you relatives house for your own protection. Leaving the house will leave you in considerable danger. After all that everyone had done for you your leaving the house will endanger what everyone has sacrificed for your safety. Promise me that you will abide by my wishes for your own protection."

"So how soon will I be able to be moved to the Burrow?" That was all I could come up with as I was in shock. All this protection was over a stupid prophesy? While my brain was grinding up the prophesy Dumbledore continued his monologue. While in a semi-fog my brain is coming to the conclusion, this could only mean one thing, I was dead.

Dumbledore continued, "I would think as soon as the wards are recharged in a couple weeks at the most. Harry, when you return from the break would like to offer you some additional training. I thought you could fit me in after dinner on Wednesdays. I have also come across an artifact that may help you in your inter-reacting with Voldemort." He then pointed to a ring which sat on a small table close to the door.

I had been nodding in the right places and finally Dumbledore said I should take the ring which I took as my dismissal. I picked up the ring and took a quick look at it before putting into my pocket. My feet were automatically taking me to the Gryffindor common room. My brain was in such a confused state this took a while to realize that Ron and Hermione have fallen in step with me. They apparently had been waiting just outside the headmaster's office.

My brain was slowly crunching along, I thought, he wanted me to have a childhood with me living with the Dursley's? With all of these years of not receiving special training is one day a week training was going to be enough for me to defeat Voldemort? This will work, Right? I'm dead and I know it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Keeping a girl is not easy

.

Hermione got us a compartment the next morning on the train to Kings Cross and we soon had Neville and Luna joining us. Luna read the Quibbler, Neville was to shy to talk, Hermione put her nose in a book and Ron wanted to play chess the whole time. Hermione made a comment over the top of her book about Ron needing to study. Ron of course responded with a stupid remark.

"Ron you are the most insensitive block-headed boy I have ever known. When are you ever going to grow up and see what's around you?"

"What are you still upset because I said you were a girl? Hard to notice with your nose in a book all the time. Harry you're up for a game of chess right?"

No, no more of this! I excused myself for the WC and left the compartment with thought of ridding in the luggage car. I had some serious thinking I needed to get done and I felt that I needed to be alone to carry out this thinking. Escaping to Argentina kept popping into my brain.

"Hay Harry you got a minute? Diggory called. "Come in and have a seat I would like to ask you a couple of questions about the Maze."

I joined him and some others who I figured belonged in his house.

"The other champions ran into all sorts of beasts and traps what did you find?"

"Nothing, no beasts, no traps, it was totally void of anything except the hedges."

"That is strange, we ran into something different at every turn in that Maze."

"Ced? How did all three of you get there in the graveyard? One of the other boys asked.

"That's where it gets really weird. Fleur and Krum and I got together after the task and talked about just that. We could not figure out how we got to the cup at the same time or remember ever grabbing the cup. All we remember is arriving in the graveyard but then it gets even weirder. Fleur states the only thing she saw was an empty graveyard, Krum says he saw an empty graveyard with a rusting cold cauldron over a burnt out fire. Those two accounts come no where close to what I actually saw."

"Cedric did you really see Voldemort?" Cho asked.

Cho it was the ugliest baby you ever saw. This clown that cut off his hand to throw in the Caldron had dumped the baby in then dragged another bound person over and bleed him into the caldron and the Dark Lord steps out. Creepy is not the word for it or him."

"That's what Dumbledore called it."

"It you say?"

" Pete, if I thought the baby was ugly you should have seen what stepped out of the cauldron!"

"That's when Dumbledore and MadEye arrived right Ced?" Smith asked.

"The clown had frozen us so all we could do was watch but thankfully it wasn't much of a fight because the Dark Lord port-keyed away the second Dumbledore showed. That's why I wondered what you ran into Harry because everyone seemed to be upset that you weren't there in the graveyard."

I wondered, "Who was upset the Dark Lord or Dumbledore?" I asked.

"Actually it was just Dumbledore now that you mention…"

"Harry what are you doing here we have been looking all over for you." Hermione had arrived. "You know it's not safe to wander around by yourself.

"Cedric wanted a word…" I was being dragged out of the compartment when I yelled at her.

"Hermione do you mind? I have to go to the bathroom!" I tore her vise like grip from my arm.

"Why didn't you use the one near our compartment?"

"It was in use so I will use this one and meet you later."

"Oh no you don't I'll wait."

I figured that this was as good of a place to be alone as any. About twenty minutes later Hermione reminded me that she was still there. A bit later she started yelling "Harry you have been in there long enough." That started people sticking their heads out of their compartments to see what was going on.

"What are you doing in there?" That question brought people out into the corridor to watch what was going on.

"I am taking a number two so just leave me alone." I yelled.

"If you don't come out right now I am going to come in and get you."

I checked the door lock to insure it was engaged. "Hermione I am a big boy and you don't have to hold my hand or are you planning to hold something else?"

I had no idea that there was a crowd gathering in the walkway but Hermione must not have noticed either. She started banging on the door, "You let me in this minute Harry Potter."

"What is Ron going to think with you attacking me in the loo, isn't his perversions keeping you happy?" I heard an "eep" and a number of people laughing so I figured it was safe to open the door. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

I ignored the cat calls and snide remarks and hot-footed it to the luggage car and sat down behind some trunks. I remained there thinking until we arrived at Kings Cross Station. My main thoughts were again why Dumbledore was attempting to be so nice and yet bring me under his manipulations. Furthermore, I had no idea why he gave me a stupid ring as if this was some kind of a peace-offering. I was sure that the intent was for me to research the ring but that was stupid, what was I to research with, the Dursley's extensive library?

Many things were bothering me as the clickety-clack of the train on the rails told me to go to sleep. My brain had Dumbledore and MadEye arriving at the graveyard, how did they know where everyone was sent? Why was MadEye a poly-juiced Lupin? Why were my two friends who can't stand me friends again with no effort on my part? Why the phony sword of Gryffindor in the chamber of secrets? Nothing in the maze, but the bad guys were not upset that I wasn't there. Why did they have three hostages they seemed not to have a use for? My mind was a mess and nothing seemed to make sense. The clickety-clack of the rails slowly turned into... run for it, run for it, run for it as I slowly drifted off.

Headmasters office;

"Severus are you sure that the potion that you had mixed for the champions was properly applied?"

"Are you questioning my capabilities Albus?"

"Not at all Severus but those potions were working properly they would cause the right hallucinations as well as leaving the champions under voice control. Those three were never supposed to touch the cup, only Harry was supposed to get to that Cup and hallucinate the return of Voldemort."

"I still don't see why you are going through all this cloak and dagger you know very well that Voldemort returned to a body two months ago."

"As I explained earlier Severus I wished the ministry to realize that he had returned. At the same time I wanted Harry to see that he needed my protection from a real danger. Now you can throw away the rest of the potions as there will be no need for Harry to believe he was involved in a grand fight with Voldemort. No one noticed the invisible Dobby giggling on top of the bookshelf. Dobby had switched bad dummies potions and he would make sure the Great Harry Potter was safe from bad professors.

/Scene Break/

Vernon and his tribe were as mean and inhuman as usual. After putting my trunk in my room and upon returning downstairs I received a list of chores that would take three summers to complete. This was accompanied with threats from Vernon and a back hand which I ducked. I returned to my room and threw myself on to what they called my bed.

I continued my thinking from the train ride. I could do a lot of the chores with magic especially since I could do some wand-less magic which was not tracked by the Ministry. Most of the chores were now no longer a problem but what about living here? I needed some clothes so that meant leaving here to go shopping. I really needed to get to Gringotts but again it required me to leave Privet Drive. I then ask myself why I was worried about anything? Dumbledore insisted on me doing nothing in my life but following his orders and staying at Privet Dr.. This would end because it is my life and I would mess it up as I determined. I pulled my stash of Galleons and Pounds from my secret hiding place with a plan in mind.

I headed down the stairs and bellowed as loud as I could," Vernon there is a magical wizard here who has a bone to pick with you!" Just saying the word magic or wizard would be enough to send Vernon into a tirade.

Vernon did indeed come storming out of the living room, " Boy I've had enough of your freak-ish..." Vernon suddenly realized that he was not moving toward the freak but his legs were still trying to pump in that direction. Looking down he noticed that his feet were three feet off the floor. Raising his head to make sure his spittle headed in the direction of the freak he noticed that no sound was coming out of his mouth.

"Uncle Vernon I've come to inform you of the new rules in this house. You will notice that I have not been waving my stick thingy, as you call it, there will be no body coming here to cause me problems for using my wand–less magic. Now to the new rules, if there are chores to be done Dudley will be doing the chores. You will leave me alone and if you do so I will leave you alone. If you insist I will leave but I will be taking my protection with me leaving you and your family vulnerable to the big bad wizard. If you do not know who the big bad wizard is I suggest you ask Petunia who Lord Valdemort is because he's back."

"What do you mean he's back?" Petunia asked as she stood in the kitchen doorway.

"The Dark Lord got himself a new body so he will be out looking to kill me and mine. Now if you control Vernon I will stay here providing you this year's protection. If however you wish me to leave the protection goes with me and the Dark Lord should be knocking on your front door shortly after that." I actually kept a straight face as I thought, 'If you believe Dumbledore's story'.

I lowered Vernon to the floor taking off a silencing charm but before he could react Petunia had him by the arm and was dragging them into the living room. Petunia did most of the yelling and in a few minutes later came out and she gave me a nasty look stating, "just stay out from under foot." So I took that as a yes, I would be staying.

/Scene Break/

The next morning I transported' to the mall and picked up a couple sets of decent clothes that fit me properly. I wore one of the new sets and trashed the clothes I wore to the mall. Shrinking my packages and putting them in my pocket I was now ready to see what all was inside this beautiful mall. One thing that caught my attention was the pinball arcade but then my attention was soon diverted to all those pretty girls in tight jeans. I must have looked my normal stupid self because I soon drew some attention.

"Hi there handsome you looked lost."

I turned to see where the voice was coming from only to find a very stunning strawberry blonde girl in very tight jeans,"Yes, well, this is the first time I've ever been in here and to tell you the truth I have never played a pinball machine."

"I'm called Tiger and if you have the loose change I'd be happy to show you how to play these machines."

Now I knew I was like the farm kids first visit to the big city especially when I put the ten'er into the change machine and watch Tiger light up. All I can say is that I got to watch Tiger play the machines more that I got to play. But how can I explain this, I had a beautiful girl paying attention to me and not my scar. She was light and bubbly and didn't seem to have a care in the world except putting the little ball in the right bumper. Later I found myself buying her lunch at the fast food place in the mall. Somewhere in our discussion I suddenly found myself in the clothing store getting some clothes that Tiger said were cool and part of the in thing.

"So what does one do around here for fun?" I was interested as to where this day would lead.

"Well I'm busy tonight but if you're interested be here tomorrow morning about ten and I can give you the grand tour." Her voice was soft and sweet, it almost purred my ears. But by this time all I knew is I would be happy to give her my leash and let her guide me to wherever she led me.

The next morning I was waiting at 10 AM in front of the pinball arcade dressed in my new mod clothing and in anticipation of Tiger's arrival. About five minutes later she glided up and led me into the arcade where I again got change and watch Tiger beat on the machines. Late in the afternoon we again hit the fast food place and chatted until Tiger announced,"Come on sweetie it's party time."

Tiger flag down a cab and we were off. After paying for the cab Tiger dragged me into a house where I had to cough up 20 pounds. Some older kid was going to go out and buy what we raided from the liquor cabinet, whoever's place this was had their parents out-of-town for the week. Someone put on the music while Tiger grabbed me for dance along with a bottle of booze. I was having a blast; Tiger was dancing closer and dirtier as the bottle became emptier. I was also encouraged to drink swigs with her of the foul-tasting liquid. The next thing I knew I was drunk and she was dragging me behind the living room couch. Tiger was then snogging the breath out of me causing my head to swirl even more than the booze caused. Somewhere along the line Tiger flipped her off switch and as I laid back trying to think what to do next...it was now the next morning. I awoke to a pounding head to find Tiger sprawled on top of my body.

/Scene break/

The summer vacation was flying along and Tiger found new parties every night. I didn't think I could get happier until one night Tiger dragged me to her house as her parents were out of the country. I expected the crowd as usual but Tiger decided to have a private party. About a quarter of the way into a bottle of whiskey my T-shirt was removed and Tiger had led me up to her room. Halfway in to the bottle of whiskey I was assisting Tiger pealing her tight jeans off her gorgeous body and some serious snogging commenced. Of course with my experience Tiger had to lead but I was very eager to follow. Three quarters into the bottle of whiskey we had another torrent replay. And once again Tiger threw her off switch so I pulled the covers over both of us and let the whiskey carry me to dreamland.

Tiger had her click of friends and was up with all parties in town but insured that we had our own private time. For the first time in my life I was having fun. The Dursley's left me alone and I seldom thought about stodgy old Hogwarts. What I did not know was that I had a visitor at number 4 Privet Dr. and finding me not there they had panicked. I was to learn later that Vernon figured that I was in trouble, which was great in his mind, so he kept his mouth shut hoping I would dig myself a deeper hole by being gone.

Somewhere around the end of July, as I was not paying much attention to time, Tiger told me she had to do something with her parents and today was all mine. Happily I was walking down the street in the best of moods. I was headed to the park where I could enjoy the sun and think about Tiger. I also thought about stopping by the pinball arcade.

I almost didn't notice that the area around me had gotten cold when I spotted the three Dementors headed my way. Thank Merlin for the paintings, "Expecto Patronum" I shouted as a Tiger shot out towards the Dementors. Not only had my Patronus changed but my Petronus did a strange thing. The Tiger hit the first Dementor shredding it before it could flee and then charged down the second mauling it into even more pieces. The third was fleeing and emitting a high pitched scream as if it was in pain. What was strange was that a Patronus repelled Dementors but mine killed.

That activated my invisibility cloaked guard Tonks, followed by Dumbledore and a big lecture about my not leaving Privet drive as it was not safe yada, yada, yada. To be honest I did not give a Knut what they wanted but I returned to my bedroom. The next morning I 'transported' directly from Privet Dr., to Tiger's house to find it completely empty, even the curtains were gone. I rushed around to all the neighbors in the block who all stated that no one had lived in that house for the last six months. I was now sitting on Tiger's front steps looking down at my shoes. Somebody was playing with memory charms and I had a good idea who.

"Harry it's not good to dwell over friends who leave you." Dumbledore said as he walked up the walkway to Tiger's house."As you can see not everyone can be trusted and that is why I implore you to stay in the house with your family."

"Enough" I screamed and 'transported' to Privet Drive's living room. I was still mad about Dementors being here in Little Whinging and now Dumbledore interfering with my private life. I was more than furious as it did not take much to figure out who had done the memory charms and depriving me of what I had and maybe what I could have had.. It must have shown on my face, not to mention using magic in Vernon's house by 'transporting' in right in front of Vernon. So we got down to the physical part of our relationship, Vernon tried to give me a back-handed swat as he yelled, "Freak you were told never to do any freakish thing in this house." My wand-less stunner ended his attack and sending it to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Life has a twist or turn

.

"Dobby"

POP

"Eeep" came from Petunia as she saw Dobby and ran into the kitchen.

"Master called?"

"Yes Dobby pack my things upstairs and meet me in the 'Hidey Hole', send Hedwig there also, we will not be coming back to this place ever again."

POP

I then 'transported' to Gringotts where I found I had an account manager, a vault full of Galleons which I removed via a bottomless trunk I purchased from RipJaw. RipJaw said the closest place I owned was an apartment in London that my parents called "Escape Haven". I 'transported 'there and checked out the apartment I decided that before heading to the 'Hidey Hole'to spend a week and figure out what I was going to do.

It took about one day for me to realize the Tiger was gone and my finding her or her family wasn't going to happen. Dumbledore could have changed their names or sent them to a different country, no, as hard as I tried finding to Tiger it wasn't going to happen.

Come the second day I was frustrated and one look in the mirror sent me out to buy some decent clothes. The sales girl was about my age and trying very hard to get me to ask her out. This of course took a lot of flirting on her part before I realized what was going on but in my mood it just wasn't going to work.

By the third day I was at the pool and in the exercise gym downstairs taking out my frustrations. One of these days I'm going to have to research and find out if a wizard is a magnet for Muggle girls. This idea for this research project was brought about by Janet. I was down at the pool laid out on one of those beach type chairs with my eyes closed just relaxing when...

" Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you could rub some of the suntan oil on my back. I can't reach back there and I want to sit under the sun tanning machine but I don't want to burn." I couldn't believe it I was just picked up by another gorgeous girl. Of course this was not obvious to me initially but after chatting for a while I invited her to dinner which she accepted and it looked like a new romance was going to form.

/Scene break/

"Dobby you can't believe what I have found out and August hasn't even started." I was so happy I was almost dancing as I raced into the portrait room. "I can't believe my luck, I'm so happy I could scream."

"So what has our little genius found that made him so happy?" Helga asked.

"I got away from the Dursley cruds and will never go back. I just unloaded a gazillion Galleons from my trust vault and found it will refill on my birthday. The best part is I found a new girlfriend."

"That going to cause troubles for you Harry" Godric stated.

"What? I could leave here and never return I have an apartment that is in the high-end of London and I have clothes that fit me. What more could one ask for? I can travel and never come back to Hogwarts or England for that matter."

"What are you going to do about the Dark Lord?" Salazar asked.

"That's not my problem"

"I think you will find that it is, didn't the Dark Lord came after you as a baby? He had a reason then and now that he is back he may just continue trying to end your life. Now do you want to start thinking about Dumbledore's games? Just promise us you will return soon for some more special training." Rowena asked.

"Party poopers, I'm going to my new apartment see you all later."

The three bedroom apartment was top class with a large bed and a fantastic view . Dobby and Hedwig had settled in and I had just about forgotten all the questions from the portraits and problems in my life, that is until I was headed out to pick up Janet for dinner. That's when I saw the headlines in a muggle newspaper on the guards counter.

/Scene break/

Headmaster's office Hogwarts:

At that moment the office door flew open and professor McGonagall hurried into the room. "Albus, what is the latest news on Harry?

"Nothing more than what you already know but the 'Order' members I sent out searching are due back any minute now."

"I still don't know how those death–eaters found Harry's relatives house, you said he was safe there."

The conversation ended as the 'floe' lit and Order members started to arrive in the Headmasters office. Snape was the first to arrive and slithered into a dark corner. Auror Tonks was the next to enter immediately tripping and sprawling face first on the floor. Mrs. Figg missed tripping on Tonks who was trying to get to her feet. Molly Weasley stormed in knocking Tonks back to the floor. Remus Lupin entered and helped Tonks to her feet while Mr Weasley joined his wife. MadEye was no where be seen as Lupin was now wondering the Castle full-time as Remus Lupin.

"Now that all the investigating team I sent out are back let's start with Mrs. Figg's report."

"As I told you earlier Albus I was following him under your invisibility cloak when three Dementors attacked him. I am still shaking over what that kid did; I've never heard the likes…"

"Yes we know the super brat did something and now it's all blown out of proportions." Snape sneered as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Shut your pie-hole you stupid Git, can you even do a corporeal Patronus? Anyhow his Patronus explodes out and mauls two of the Dementors and then Harry just disappears without any noise. Well let me tell you that shook me proper and I raced back to 'floe' Albus. I was just putting the kettle on to help calm my nerves when I heard spell fire. I grabbed my invisibility cloak and raced over to # 4. There must have been a dozen Deatheaters destroying # 2 when that tub of lard Vernon raced out of his house to start yell at them about being freaks and got hit with the 'Cruciatus' curse That's when the Deatheaters moved to #4 and set it on fire. I think I saw the boy's white owl winging away just before they hit Vernon with the curse."

"Tonks, any news from the Ministry or the Minister?"

"Fudge is having a cow trying to hush-up the press and get the muggle to declare it was a gas main explosion. How the jerk is going to get away with that will be a miracle, the Death-eaters took out half of the block. He is refusing to admit that one of the houses was Harry's place of residence. I checked with Hopkirk after what Mrs. Figg said she saw and there was no letters sent to Harry for using magic out of school."

"Albus are they trying to tell us that the brat 'apperated' without making a sound and did a killer Patronus? Potter is too incompetent to do a simple warming charm he…" Snape looked to be starting one of his anti-Potter tirades.

"Enough Severus, what did the Muggle Police have to say about what happened?

"Two adult bodies and a gas main explosion." Snape growled.

"Remus, do you have anything to report?

"The police went looking for Dudley after the attack as he is a minor. They caught the idiot selling dope so he is now accounted for."

"Molly, anything to report from your investigation?"

"Arthur says there are no credible rumors of anything more than so far reported. Bill checked the house and found it was magically destroyed. Bill found Dementor pieces in the area that Mrs. Figg reported the attack. Albus what are you doing to find Harry, he must be kept safe he is only a child and he is all by himself."

"All my sources say is that Harry was spotted in Gringotts just around the time of the attack. However his location at this time is unknown as all of our locator and tracking charms have failed." Tonks added.

Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkle as he thought that he might have made a mistake in interfering with Harry's personal life. No, having a Muggle romantically involved with Harry, no that would just louse up his meticulously laid out plans.

/Scene Break/

"That's about all I know Helga, after I saw the papers I headed here to find out what you guys thought. While I didn't like living with those monsters they were still what was left of my family. "

Salazar jumped in, "I would get back to Gringotts and find out which of our family line you represent. You will need to set up new Muggle guardians so establishing your ancestral line is imperative. With that you can possibly find one of our vaults or relatives that may still be around for these purposes and also find that superman you are looking for."

"Sarcastic are we?" I replied

"Harry we have been hanging here for centuries, our vaults never had much in them and now if they still exist the antiques might get you a few galleons but that's about all but getting out of Dumbledore's grip is essential. We were just normal people doing what we could. We do know that before we were put down here that our fame was exaggerated beyond belief so you can never tell what relative may be hiding from all of our so called fame ." Helga explained

"Speak for yourself Helga, my legend will live forever." Salazar sneered and I wondered if Salazar had a descendent called Severus Snape.

Rowena interrupted, "If you find that you are an heir to one of us magic does have its influence on our descendants. Families that are fighters tend to lean that way as does healers towards healing. Finding you are related to Godric for instance would suggest that you could learn battle magic's and weapons but would be pants at healing potions."

I 'transported' to Gringotts and asked for my account manager RipJaw. While a couple of the portraits had their gruff side they had been nothing but helpful and I would be a fool ought to listen to them.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I was told that Gringotts could tell if I was an heir to some line so is there some test or something?"

"The inheritance test but that will cost one-hundred Galleons." RipJaw grinned.

"If you have the time you know where my Galleons are stored." I grinned back at him.

A hundred galleons for a two-bit test proved the Goblins lived up to their reputation 'get gold anyway you can'. A drop of blood on a parchment and your history fills the parchment. Of course the full history to the beginning of time was not there as the parchment could only hold so much. I was lucky that it got back as far as the founders.

Mr. Potter you have a very distinguished ancestry, your direct branch was the Potter's through Ignotus Peverell. The Gryffindor line weaved around through a few other branches but shows the current heir presumptive is Neville Longbottom but should he die without offspring you would receive that honor. You do have a fairly direct line to Helga Huffelpuff but that would be for your daughter as that is a matrilineal succession line.

It looked like RipJaw was through so I asked, "So that's it, I am another almost somebody of great note?"

"Oh dear no, I have saved the best till last your Lord."

Oh shit, calling me Lord? I thought I should have stayed in bed and not come here, its never good news for me.

"He was made a mundane Lord before 1380 and while the Slytherin line ended up paupers the Hawkingwood line did not. Quite a distinguished ancestry, a very distinctive weave of a line was through an offshoot branch of Slytherin's called the Hawkingwood line where he was a famous and dangerous medieval mercenary somewhere before 1390. He was noted for his parsel-tongue curses and warding. Hawkingwood did quite well for himself and you are heir presumptive of that line."

"But I was told that I could speak parsel-tongue because of this scar that Voldemort gave me when he killed my parents, so now it's possible that I inherited this ability? And how do you know so much about this Hawkingwood guy."

"If I might I would like to postpone further discussion of Hawkingwood and offer you our services to check that scar of yours. Your statement about your scar has now gotten the interest of the Goblin Nation."

"This will cost me how much?"

"This service is absolutely free and would be of great benefit."

I knew right then and there that I was in a big pile of dragon dung. The Goblins never gave anything away free according to the paintings. Living with the Dursley's also gave me a sixth sense of when to duck or run but hay I've faced Voldemort and a Basilisk, so what's a little more danger. Who did I think I was fooling?

"Thanks RipJaw, I think I will take you up on your kind offer." I hoped he picked up on my sarcasm.

RipJaw escorted me down on hall and up another. We made a couple of turns and went down more halls. I was wondering just how deep Gringotts went when we arrived at a door with two guards, guards with very mean looks and very sharp axes. RipJaw opened the door for me and as I entered everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Love lost a contract gained

.

I felt something cold on my forehead which causes my eyes to open which told me I had one hell of a headache. I was sitting in a plush chair is a very ornate office in front of a large desk. There was gold, jewels and weapons everywhere to show this guy was wealthy and probably powerful. The cold compress on my forehead was held by a Goblin who gave me the impression of a medic and who gave me a vile to drink. "This is a headache potion Lord Hawkingwood."

I saw an elderly Goblin that was sitting at a desk who looked hand carved as did the desk depicting scenes of violence. RipJaw sat off to my right; I was facing the elderly Goblin but I went after RipJaw with a few questions.

"Just what did you hit me with RipJaw?

"Yes an explanation will be forthcoming but first I would like to introduce our Managing Director Ragnok."

"I would get up for a proper greetings but I'm not sure I can stand right now Director Ragnok."

"Quite understandable Lord Hawkingwood, healer ThinKnife will get you a pepper-upper potion in a bit but we must first have chat." Ragnok stated. "RipJaw if you would."

"First let me explain 'The Room' first. Long ago 'The Room' was built to stop impostors. There are many simple disguises that we can handle by other means but some require 'The Room' for evil and dangerous disguises. Should you have had what your people believed to be a Horcux it would have been very bad for you. If you were indeed been a Horcux and you attempted to leave Gringotts the wards would have caused your life to be forfeited. Entering that room with a Horcux would also terminate you life. There is only one way to remove a Horcux in a human or animal and that is to kill the host. You did not have a substantial piece of Voldemort's soul imbedded in your scar but a leech. There is but a subtle difference but a leech draws off part of your magical energies and usually establishes a link between the victim and the leecher. The leach is now gone as will your scar in the near future."

"Why do you not stop the evil from entering your bank?"

"There is always a profit from all that enter Gringotts even if it's only lunch for our dragons."

"I guess I should thank you for not killing me or something but what's with calling me Lord Hawkingwood?"

"I quite understand your current quandary providing that thanks but RipJaw has more news. Again this may be bitter-sweet in its unfolding."

"Is this where I enter the vault and get superpowers and ride off into the sunset with a beautiful girl?"

"I'm afraid not, in fact the vault is a curse and that is why I knew about Lord Hawkingwood when you did the inheritance test. The Lord Hawkingwood that was the last owner of the vault established magical binding contracts on it for us and more contracts in it to be enacted when the first heir was found. You see Lord Hawkingwood got around quite a bit with the ladies but he also was pursued by many assassins. We think he knew his heir would be through an inheritance test and not that of legal offspring."

"No need to explain binding magical contracts I've been forced into one in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Do it or lose your magic."

"Actually if you lost your magic you would die as magical beings cannot live without their magic." Ragnok supplied.

"Fantastic, another thing the great leader of the light failed to tell me." I remembered that I originally was just going to run away and say to hell with loosing my magic.

"The heir when identified gets the vault and all the magical binding contracts. That is why you are now called Lord Hawkingwood, have complete access to that vault, and are an emancipated adult."

"Wait how come I can get all this and I can't get access to the Potter family vault until I am seventeen?"

"That's because of current laws and family traditions. Lord Hawkingwood did this before current laws and as I said before he was a mercenary and laws meant little to him. If you were two years old all this would still apply to you by the contracts he established." I hoped RipJaw was finished and I could see why they were withholding the pepper-upper potion, I felt like destroying something.

"RipJaw will be taking you down to your vault and will bring you back for the rest of the help we will provide you." Ragnok grinned. "Give him the potion."

On the card ride down to the Hawkingwood vault I made a decision. Since no one knew of me being the new Lord Hawkingwood I would conduct all of my transactions out of that vault. Molly Weasley had the key to my trust vault and Merlin only knew who had the key to the Potter vault. Therefore any transactions I personally did from either vault would probably alert Dumbledore and a bunch of unwanted questions. The troubles that I could now get into left me smiling.

The vault had no portrait for me to yell at but it was packed with gold wall to wall. Whoever he was he was a cutlery freak there were knives, swords and everything in-between all over the vault. One set of knives got my attention. Of course I had to be stupid and look and then touch. The set had a large knife and a dozen smaller throwing knives. The large knife, dagger or whatever you call the thing was about seventeen inches in length with eleven inches of blade. The hilt was brass with designs that made it look like an Oriental fantasy knife but the skulls carved in the hilt just before the blade started had horns coming from its eyes changing its look to an evil appearance. The double face skull on the end of the hilt had a sadistic grin with teeth, enhancing it deeper into an evil-looking dagger. The second that I touch the larger knife I knew I made a mistake as a tingle rushed up my arm. I put the larger knife in it sheath at my waist and wrapped the throwing knives in the cloth they were laying on. I grabbed the only book in the vault, filled a money bag with Galleons and returned to Ragnok's office.

"Lord Hawkingwood did you find everything to your satisfaction? Any interesting items perhaps that need our attention?" Ragnok was grinning too much for my sanity.

"Just a set of knives."

RipJaw started smiling and said, "Yes director our Lord here has collected 'The legend of Restitution' knives' or they had collected him."

"Very good Lord Hawkingwood I would recommend you read up on them at your conveyance. Perchance did we find anything else in the vault of interest?"

"Have fun playing games? You know that I don't know what's not going on! And call me Harry already, calling me lord Hawkingwood is becoming tedious ."

"It's just our attempt at levity as I am sure you will not appreciate what RipJaw has in his folder."

"Harry please have a seat this will not sit well, you have a marriage contract that must be fulfilled in the next four months."

"Ok let hear who I have to marry so I can run away and die happy in the arms of my true love." Being sarcastic was he least of what I wanted to do.

"That's part of the problem we don't know exactly but we have our teams working on it as we are also bound by a magical contract that was attached to the vault." Ragnok added.

"That Hawkingwood was a real piece of work wasn't he?" I almost laughed.

"Indeed. We know that the contract was made with House Black…"

"Crap, don't tell me I have to marry Bella Lestrange nee Black?" I yelled knowing with my luck that's what would happen.

"No, all the Blacks along that line are already married so will not fall under your contract."

"Ragnok, Sirius Black is in Azkaban and unmarried so…"

"Yes Sirius Black line is out of this discussion but also out of Azkaban should you be interested, he escaped a while back. His brother Regulus Black, before he was killed, had an illegitimate daughter with Alena Selwyn who ran off to America to have the baby. She gave birth to Cassandra Andromeda Selwyn nee Black and that is your intended. We just haven't found her yet but in the meantime I would suggest you check in with us Dailey."

I transported into the portrait room and yelled, "Hay Salazar up yours and all your accursed ancestors for eternity." I told the room of Salazar's family which consisted of 'Voldemort the broke' and 'Hawkingwood the insane' and that I was now his long-lost something or other. I left and took a long bath and headed to bed. I had a girlfriend that I had to break up with the next day.

It appeared that Janet was not overly upset. I could only 'transport' to see her on the weekends once school started and that of course was not enough to keep her happy. So we broke up without a lot of yelling and screaming.

Come the next day I was checking in with Gringotts and picking up odds and ends like a four room trunk with all the attachments. Gringotts got me all the documents I would ever need in America like passport, driver license and credit cards under the name Hawkingwood. In between I popped into Hogsmeade to be seen but didn't hang around for long. I did some self-training late that morning on how to handle and throw my knives. I then figured a little work out for Dumbledore and his club was deserved which I started at the Leakey Cauldron that afternoon. I had a quick butterbeer with Tom the owner and asked around about Greece and what it was like this time of year. This information gathering by Harry Potter was sure to leak to Dumbledore if not printed in the Dailey Profit.

Two days later Gringotts America had found our lost girl so I and RipJaw where take to California via the Goblin 'floe'.

/Scene Break/

"Gringotts America has prepared a room for us to discuss your up coming marriage, please follow me." RipJaw directed.

It wasn't long after we took our seat when a girl was escorted in by a Goblin from the local Gringotts. She had long black hair and a nice body but it was a shame that it didn't extend to her attitude. She effectively told me to go to hell, oh she had to marry me but she was going to go her own way and do her own thing and I was to get lost.

"Well that went well RipJaw I need some paperwork completed and then we can head back to England."

"Are you not going to stay and try to convince her?"

"Convince her of what, my undying love? No, set up the marriage ceremony and let's get this over with so I can keep my magic. I do have a question, am I the last Evans?"

"We can check, why?"

"Do you think this stranger I am marrying is going to have free access to my Potter or Hawkingwood vaults? No we will marry under the name of Evans and I will open a vault with lets say a quarter of million galleons and you can give her the key as joint owner." Magic should be satisfied as the current Lord Hawkingwood would marry the designated Black but nowhere did it call for the transfer of a specific name or title in the union.

I set up the wedding that she wanted and gave her a large ring and after she said 'I do' she stormed out of the office. RipJaw and I 'floed' back to England.

/Scene Break/

I spent my morning in the exercise room downstairs from my apartment, did some laps in the pool and just wandered around. On one of my wanderings in London I found a Kung Fu type place and asked if they taught knife fighting and throwing. They did and I started classes. When I went to get my knives I saw the book from my vault. I picked it up and found it was in some kind of language other than English. However, when I concentrated it became understandable so it finally dawn on me that it was a book in parcel mouth.

I found that a lot of the curses using parcel mouth were quite nasty but I also found some things covering knives, like being able to verbally recall these knives. I also found I was pants at knife fighting but I was damn good at knife throwing and at hitting my targets precisely. It was like Griffindor's "come to me sword of the light" my knives came back with a similar parcel mouth call, "return evil 1" or return evil "2" and the knife was easily snatched from the air but I also learned not to say "return evil ones" or they all came back at once.

The large dagger returned by saying "Restitution applied".

During the day I would 'transport' to the portrait room and learn some spells or curses and of course practice parcel mouth spells, Salazar portrait did help with that training. It was just a few days later that I made a fortuitous mistake. I left my wand in the 'Hidey Hole' as all my training was with Wand-less magic. My knives were left there as I wasn't going to war I was just going to Diagon alley. That's were I got a stunner to the back.

/Scene Break/

I came awake lying in a cot in a dirty dingy room. I got up and found a bracelet or cuff on my left arm that wouldn't come off. Shrugging I headed out the door and down the stairs. The place was of pealing wall paper and spider webs. At the bottom level I found voices coming from a door so I entered and found a bunch of losers sitting around the table. There was Ron and Hermione with Molly Weasley and some dark-haired man next to Snape and my favorite person, the great Albus Dumber-then-a-door.

"So the missing boy awakens" said the dark-haired man.

"So what do you ass-holes want with me this time and what's with this bracket?"

"Don't you speak to us like that young man or I will wash you mouth out with soap." Molly Weasley screeched.

"Oh put a lid on it you fat harpy. So what do you idiots want with me now that its summer and…" Molly decided to send a spell at me which I assumed was soap in the mouth spell which I moved my head to miss.

"Oh want to play? I raised my hand but nothing happened as my spell didn't work. It took a second for me to realize that the bracelet was a magic suppressing device. The smiles around the table fell when I grabbed a knife from my end of the table and flicked it at Molly. I have a good aim even if the knife wasn't a throwing knife. The knife hit Molly's wand and pined it to the wall behind her. The dark-haired man broke into an uncontrollable laugh while Dumbledore raised his wand.

"Old man, you cast a spell at me it had best be the killing curse because if it's not and I get loose you will die as slow death by my hands."

"Harry have you turned that dark that you would do such a thing?" Dumbledore stated. "

"Try me old man."

"I am severely disappointed in your callous disregard of life, you heart had turned truly dark." Dumbledore rambled.

I had been keeping a half-eye on Snape the whole time as the slimy git was bound to do something. He whipped out his wand and fired a stunner at me while started to say, "This will teach the…"

I took a calculated risk and did two things; I punched the red stunning beam and at the same time rushed at Snape. I mean how slow was Snape not to realize the bracelet is a magic suppression device. It didn't cover my body but the device in the stunning beam? The device absorbed the stunner and by this time I was close enough to use my right hand to give Snape a round-house punch. He grabbed my right arm stopping the punch but I still had a couple of appendages free. I brought the suppression cuff down on his head as hard as I could, and since he helped support my balance by his grip on my right arm, I used my left foot to embrace his family jewels, if he has any. " OOOFF!"

Hermione was screaming, Molly was screeching, the dark-haired man was laughing while Ron watching but was still shoveling food in his mouth. Dumbledore shot a stunner at me which I sidestepped letting Snape got the stunner to his head.

At this time the laughing man is yelling at Dumbledore to put down his wand, "You hurt my godson and I will hurt you!"

"Sirius he must be controlled."

The silence which descended upon the room was interrupted by my dumb question, "Sirius like in Sirius Black just out of Azkaban? What was your crime to get all of that fame?"

I noticed that a thick silence suddenly felt over the room.

"Harry I didn't do it, I never got a trial, I'm innocent and…you don't know?

"They don't tell me squat and keep me locked up like a prisoner so who are you and what did you do?" The answer took a while and didn't make me happy at all.

"So you have been locked up here over the last year? Dam Sirius you sound like me, I mean Azkaban is one thing but Dumbledore' prison is always the pits. This place is a dump but at least it's better than my cupboard under the stairs."

"Harry its bed time. You will be bunking in Ronald's room." Molly had calmed down after the great Albus had done a 'reparo' on her wand and possibly a memory charm.

"Sorry not with the buzz-saw I would rather sleep here on the floor."

"Young man you will do as I say! You…"

"Molly this is my house and my god-child so hush. Harry will have a room of his own; he can have Regulus's old room."

I gave an involuntary flinch at the name but they appeared to not notice. It was better to sleep in my dead father-in-law's room than with buzz-saw Weasley.

Sirius left me in Regulus's room and I again just shook my head. "Dobby"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir"

"What's wrong Dobby?"

"Dobby has problems Master Harry Sir."

"Come on Dobby we are friends and if I can help I will."

"Dobby has a girl friend."

"Great I am glad you took my advice."

"No Sir you not understand Girl friend wants babies."

"Look Dobby I am really dumb when it come to elves and what wizards are required to do. You tell me what you want and I promise I won't get mad or try and punish you."

"Master must tell Dobby to have babies but elf not part of Potter family, not work."

"Come on Dobby, do I have to buy her or what is the problem?"

"Winky is free elf and must bond with Dobby's family and family must tell to have babies."

"Your making this harder than it should be, do you want me to bond the elf to the Potter family or the Hawkingwood family or both?

"Potter's be enough Harry Potter Sir."

"Let do it then, just tell me what I have to do to make it right."

POP

POP,POP

"Harry Potter Sir this is Winky and she wishes to bond with the Potter family."

"Great what do I have to do or say?"

It was like pulling teeth but it got done and then I got the hint that there were more elves that needed bonding.

"Alright" I shouted in frustration. That was a mistake and it took a bit talking to calm the two elves down. "Dobby you are in charge of all my elves unless it's not right for you to do so. You can bring as many elves for me to bond with that you have work for, I don't want a bunch of elves mad at me because they have no work to do. So you bring them here when you need me to bond them. Oh, you and Winky can have as many baby elves as you like." (This was a minor mistake)

Dobby snapped his fingers and twenty elves appeared. After the bonding I made another miss-speak. "I would like this place cleaned up and made proper." I was bot sleeping in a room full of dust and cobwebs.

"Dobby find out from Gringotts if the Potter family or the Hawkingwood family have property that you guys and gals can work on or at and remember no punishment by anybody unless I approve of it."

Dobby was bouncing up and down and just said, "Yes Master Harry Sir" then all the elves popped out.

If I would have known what I had started I would have said no but in the end I was happy that I was stupid. I also was happy that I never followed what I had been told about elves. Elves it seemed not only lived to work but thrived on kindness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Molly versus the elves

.

I just shook my head, grabbed a towel and my PJ's and headed for the bath tub down the hall. I soaked for quite awhile but finally headed for my bed. When I entered the room I could only gape and shake my head. Not only had the elves clean the room but made it into a place for a king to reside. Wallpaper and painting was completed, the queen size bed had feather down pillows and feather comforters. The furniture was either restored like new or replace and the new bathroom was installed and unbelievable. The wood floor looked like it was covered in glass as the varnish sparkled. An entrance was made for Hedwig who sat on a perch of imperial workmanship. I just doused the lights and slid into my cozy bed and left for slumber land.

The next morning I awoke to a Molly screech followed by several "oh my god". I made my way to the new bathroom attached to my room for a shower only to return to find my clothes laid out for me for the day. Nary an elf did I see. I smiled and said into the air "thanks". I headed down the now polished stairs admiring the new wall paper or painted walls and ceiling. Sirius was again laughing as Molly was in a dither. The breakfast was already on the table and she had no work for the inhabitants of #12 Grimmauld place to do.

"Ah Harry" Sirius asked. "What did you do and where is Kreacher?

"I think I don't know, Dobby"

POP

"Yes Master Harry Sir."

Knowing I best state this properly, "Do you know where Kreacher is?"

"Yes Master Harry Sir, Elf council called Kreacher for being bad elf, Kreacher shall not returning."

"Thank you Dobby."

POP

"That doesn't answer all of my questions." Sirius huffed.

"Sirius last night I ment to say clean my room but what I said was 'I would like this place cleaned up and made proper' and you see the results this morning. Kreacher is gone and won't be back just don't push your luck with these elves Sirius. You might say their leader plays to a different drummer."

"What do you mean these elves"

"Last I looked I'm talking about thirty elves in my service all ready to help, clean and misunderstand what I mean when I say something, don't push it Sirius."

I found out over time Sirius was always pushing and getting into trouble of some sort. The last time was with Sirius over a golden locket and a prank which sent Dumbledore into a fit and demanding information. All Sirius said was, "The locket was is my house and I recognized it as valuable so I sold it to Borgin & Burkes." Dumbledore was gone in a flash but returned seeing no laughter in the prank as Sirius still had the locket. Dumbledore's then proceeded to have a fit over a cup and a Tiara which left the house in confusion. Of course he would never explained why they were of any importance nor what they looked like. Another time in my life I try to forget.

/Scene Break/

If it was not funny it would have been ridicules. Molly tried to have a war of wills with the Elves. To start with it was her trying to brow beat the elves in the kitchen to let her make breakfast. Never let it be said that Molly Weasley was one to give up easily. She became the morning wake up call as she yelled at the elves from the living room where she was normally found in a full body bind. The next battle in the war over who did the laundry. The elves just ignored her or carted her back to the living room again and again. No one in the house could give the elves orders, that they would Dobby or me. Peace and quiet were not words that were known at #12 Grimmauld Place.

Scene Break/

The first Order of the Phoenix meeting of the summer was to start as soon as Dumbledore got there and with Molly Weasley screeching over the children leaving the meeting, "He's just a boy..."

I jumped in to give the argument some more fuel and was yelling support for myself, "Well I am glad you got the gender right and what is so important that you have to hide the information from little old me, the chosen one?"

"That's enough Harry you will not be attending the meeting!" Molly stated.

"He's not your son and I will decide what and where he goes." Sirius was turning red in the face.

"Like I asked, what are you hiding from the poor ignorant orphan?" I added more fuel to the debate.

"It's a proph…" Molly of course cut Sirius off from saying anything more by a sonic shout, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I couldn't pass the opportunity up as Dumbledore had just entered the room. "Oh! You mean "that prophesy"? I chucked the word prophecy in to really fuel their screaming match. "Don't worry Sirius I've been there, done that! Why don't you and I head to the Ministry and I'll let you hear it, next week sound alright with you?"

"GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" Roared Molly Weasley.

"Come on kiddies its best that we know nothing when Voldemort kills us all over our ignorance." I said as I lead the group from the kitchen. Sirius and Molly's yelling could still be heard upstairs in the girl's room."

Only parts could be understood but it was the same mantra, "Harry needs to be here and properly cared for…"..."Sirius Black that's irresponsible you're not…"

That's when Hermione started, "Harry she's only looking out for you. You're in great danger so you must be protected for the 'Greater Good'. What prophesy are they talking about? Do you know what it says, Harry?"

"No Hermione it's for Dumbledork's 'Greater Good' that we don't know what's going on or what's in the prophesy. It's not alright to bring Aurors in the castle to protect us but bringing Dementors is by far safer." I said as sarcasicly as I could. "See you all in the morning I am going to get some shuteye." I headed to my room but I should have stayed as Hermione, the know it all, started some planning of her own. She was not the only one plotting in the house that night.

/Scene Break/

It was in a dream with the blond-haired beauty, the Ice Queen, that was in my arms as my hand slid slowly over her shoulders feeling her soft naked skin. I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to hers, wrapping my arms around her bare back my hand over her tight bottom. "Oh, Harry," she whispered as her soft lips caressed mine. Her voice sounded young and sexy sending shivers down my spine. I reached to caress her full breast but my mind would not explain it nor did it have any desire to do so, there were no breasts. My eyes sprung opened and my scream woke everyone in the house. There straddling me was Ginny butt bare naked. She panicked and tried to run but her leg was caught on mine and the comforter so she fell off the bed dragging the comforter with her. Finally free she bolted though the door and found herself naked if fount of the entire house, Molly erupted in a yelling fit that rattled the china downstairs.

/Scene break/

I was so happy that I decided to spend the last few days of the summer causing as much trouble as possible. I didn't have the magic to remove the cuff but my elves did. I now had an imitation suppression cuff on my wrist that I could remove at will. If they though that I was hidden safely under their control they needed a head examination. I spent most early mornings exercising at my apartment at 'Escape Haven'. I dinned a few nights in muggle restaurants and that was where I met Barb. Barbara was a trip and a half. She had dyed blond hair and a big chest area and loved to swing her different parts at the different discos. I had the cash and she had the body. That lasted until Molly stormed into my room late one night to yell at me over something and found no one there. That brought Dumbledore and he assigned Auror Tonks to keep me under tight wraps as it was too dangerous to leave the house. This of course was under the guise of all the death-eater attack that were happening across England.

Whatcha Harry was her favorite saying; actually it was "Whatcha say baby love" for me when we were alone. She was an Auror for the Ministry and worked part-time for the Order and Dumbledore had her here full-time to keep me from leaving. I never did find out about how that worked, I was almost sure she didn't have a time turner. Dumbledore still didn't understand how I got out of the house and I was not going to clue him in on 'transporting'. All this monitoring killed my fling with Barb but started another with the rule breaking Tonks.

We were now in the ending weeks of August and I was exercising with my Metamorphmagus Auror, at my apartment, early in the morning and hitting a lot of Tonk's favorite night spot in our free time. Tonks figured whether she watched me in my room or in a disco it was more fun in a disco. She was always teasing me with sexual innuendos as she acted like I was an innocent school boy needing to learn the facts of life.

This type of innocent teasing lasted until one night in my room, when the teasing was getting quite heavy , "Admit it, Harry," Tonks continued, "you wouldn't say no to a shag with this goddess, would you Harry?" She scooted close to me with sexy look on her face. I was embarrassed that Tonks kept up her ribbing so I decided to push back.

"Give me a good reason and I am all yours." I was a little tired of her joking at my supposed lack of experience. Tonks changed her hair from pink to blond, gave me a sexy smile while she purred and scooted even closer to me as we sat on my bed. " I hear you like blondes in your life."

"I smiled and shook my head, "Hair changing is not going to hack it Tonks, put up or shut up."

She gave me a grin and pulled up her T-shirt showing she didn't wear a bra. I still thought she was just pushing me as I made an obvious move as I bent my head down for a closer look.

"I mean of course I would love to shag you as I bent down and ran the tip of my tongue in swirling patterns around the curve of her breasts, spiraling in towards her erect little nipples. I figured a slap to the face or being pushed off the bed would be worth my aggressiveness. With my hands, I reached down and attempted to slip my hand into her remaining clothing. That is when all hell broke loose. She didn't back down or stop me but gave me better access to her body as her hands began to roam.

/Scene break/

"Harry my boy its time for a little chat." Dumbledore had stepped out of the 'floe' for a last-minute harassing.

"Need I ask what stupidity brings you her Headmaster?"

"I wished to remove the bracelet and wish you a safe train ride to Hogwarts" I removed and tossed the bracelet it him and gave him a large smile. Dobby and crew had no trouble removing the bracelet and I wanted to show how much control he really had over me.

He of course didn't give up in his attempt to show his control over me, "We have purchased all your supplies which will await your arrival at Hogwarts."

"Oh dear you must ask for a refund as I have already purchased my supplies."

That shook him, "How did you get your supplies as you never left Grimmauld Place."

"My secret Headmaster but as one usually does, I enter a store in Diagon Alley and purchased what I needed ." I gave him a large grin and headed back to my room.

My relationship with Sirius was not the best but we got along. One night he was talking how he would love to go to the island he owned. With all the hot native girls and the casino on the other end of the island where all the girl tourist were easy marks. He really was a hound dog. About that time I caught myself drifting off thinking that the island was a perfect place to run away to for about the next hundred years or longer.

/Scene Break/

So September 1st arrived and King Cross was everyone's destination. Tonks had said her goodbyes the night before leaving me with the Weasley family. The confusion in the house was driving me nuts. The Weasley apparently did not understand that they had to pack the night before and were running around like idiots. I finally grabbed my trunk and 'transported' to King Cross and got a compartment. The train was a minute from leaving when the tornado of red-head arrived with Hermione being dragged behind them. Hermione just headed straight to the train and found the compartment I was in, she then un-shrunk her trunk, sat down and huffed. "Harry I am not happy."

"What can I say Hermione it's the life we have been given by the great Albus Dumbledork." I really didn't have an idea what her problems were nor did I want to become involved. While we had been getting along or at least tolerating each other our being best friends was long gone.

Ron showed up followed by Neville and Luna. Dean and Ginny entered and everyone started chatting. Ron started off, "Where did you disappear to? Dumbledore is really unhappy, want to play a game of chess? Ron ended up over a chess board with Dean ignoring everyone in the compartment. Ginny got in a game of exploding snaps with Neville.

"Harry do you have a minute I would like a private chat?" The minute we left the compartment she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the luggage car. She then sexually attacked me among the trunks...I of course defended my honor for about two seconds...she demanded my attention until I was of no further use. Hermione explained as we walked back to the compartment. It seemed that she hadn't had any sex from Ron after all her attempts and was mentally and physically frustrated. This of course gave a negative boost to my ego. She was now happy and we could forget that this ever happened. I never understood girls but after this summer I was almost ready to give them up for a cold butter beer. I shook my head when we returned to the compartment, it seemed that no one notice that we had left the compartment.

I was about to fall asleep from exhaustion when the compartment began to get cold, Dementors I thought. One attempted to enter the compartment so I did the 'Expecto Patronum' charm before I lost concentration. The tiger leapt into the corridor and mauled the Dementor, the tiger then charged down the hallway slashing a few more into pieces. All that could be heard was screams from students and Dementors throughout the train car.

That was it, I had enough. I 'transported' to Grimmauld place and asked Sirius and he agreed…two people arrived at the Black island in the middle of the sunny sea. Fudge and his Dementors at Hogwarts could take a leap in the cold North Sea.

/Scene Break/

Sirius found the native girls his way to live while I chased the female tourist at the casino. We flew our brooms on our side of the island and swam and tanned ourselves to our hearts content. We had no prison, nor the manipulating Dumbledore or screaming Molly. Life was good. Only when we broke our routine to visit France did we hear of Voldemort rampage in England.

Then I got 'The Letter'.

/Scene Break/

I had just bonded another dozen elves after Dobby swore there was work for all the elves. I knew there was a number at work at the island but to be honest I had lost count of how many elves were now bonded to me. Sirius had just returned from one of his grass skirt hunting expedition when Hedwig brought 'The Letter'.

"I have to go to England to wrap up some loose ends, well a very loose end. It appears that I will be attending Hogwarts this year at the request of my wife."

"Are you insane, between Dumbledore, Fudge and Voldemort you will be lucky to make it until Christmas break?"

"I know Sirius but I have to try and get this straight, one way or another I will be returning to the island."

/Scene Break/

So far my love life was zero. The English girls had been after me for something other than love. The girls had been after the fame, kicks or revenge, love had not been part of the games they played. Now I had a wife that was showing up to attend Hogwarts to get better acquainted with me. No this had the smell of a plot or a conspiracy of the worst kind.

I arrived in the portrait room at the beginning weeks of September for a chat with the portraits. "Guess who" I yelled upon arrival.

After the hello's and how are you, "Nothing has changed Harry. We just sit here and talk with each other."

I had an idea how not to fall under Dumbledore or the Ministry games. "Is there a way to get you canvases so you can slide between them? I have seen many portraits within the castle leave their painting and visit other portraits."

"It's a spell that's easily cast." Helga offered.

"So will you be living here or at your apartment?" Godric inquired.

"No" I laughed. "It appears that the apartment now has people watching it and a ton of wards to notify someone if I return there." I figured that Tonks still worked for Dumbledore.

"Fantastic, we have a few ancient wards we would like to train you in performing. They're quite old and quite difficult and have been in many cases been long forgotten. You however, may just find that a few of them are quite interesting to have in your repertoire."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Spy trouble

.

I hit Diagon alley in search of magical blank canvases, Gringotts, an ice cream and a room at the Leakey Caldron.

Tom rented me a back room at the Leakey Cauldron for two days. I entered the room and scanned it for any problems and then put up my wards. No one would be able to enter this room but me until tomorrow. On the next day one Cassandra Andromeda Selwyn would be meeting me here and I wanted it to be me and her and not anyone else, especially an old manipulating Headmaster.

I then bought all the magical canvases in Diagon alley and returned to the empty halls of Hogwarts. I completed the spells necessary on the portraits and started the elves to add the canvases around Hogwarts, with a few in the Ministry. I made sure to freeze all the portraits around where I putting up my blank canvases, like in the teacher's lounge and each of the house common rooms. The founders could now move around and I had my spy network as did Dumbledore. I got out as quickly as I could as I was sure that my 'transporting' into the common rooms could have alerted Dumbledore. It was a shame that I couldn't get a canvas in Dumbledore's or Fudges offices but Dobby explained that it was not possible.

After a nice lunch at the Leakey Cauldron I headed to Gringotts. "RipJaw how goes the gold?"

"Profitable, Harry, profitable. What can Gringotts do for you today?"

"Last time I asked about properties I asked for something close, do I have other properties."

RipJaw started laughing, "That's like asking if you have any Galleons in your vault. It's more like how many dwellings you have in each civilized country."

Seeing my confusion RipJaw continued, "Harry as Lord Potter and Lord Hawkingwood you have dozens of dwellings here in England. Also it is obvious from the household expenditure withdrawals your elf is making your houses are being maintained. Might I suggest that you have your head elf give you a tour of existing accommodations?" RipJaw had been chuckling but then he suddenly became serious.

"Harry I think you should know that your wife has hit the Evan vault quite heavily and has been asking if there is more vaults under your name."

"How heavily?"

"Almost all of the Galleons have been removed."

"Dam it looks like I will have to hang around here and see what's going on." I had really wanted to return to the island but this needed to be investigated. Nobody spends that many galleons that quickly.

I took RipJaws advice and Dobby took me to a place after I described basically what I was looking for in a place to live. Our arrival was to a room called the receiving room and was the only entrance to the estate. It was presently full of elves all standing in line and at attention.

"Dobby why don't you introduce all your friends and tell them to relax they don't look comfortable standing like that."I then apologized to the elves that it would take some time to learn and remember all their names. There were cooks, gardeners, maids, butlers, and the list didn't seem to stop. There must have been thirty elves in the room but I said hello to each one which then popped away to their duties. Slowly I ran out of elves and notice the room as being quite elegant. The dwelling had ten bedrooms in addition to the master suite. It had everything from a massive ballroom to an exercising room with a small pool. I later nick-named it "Harry's Place".

When I stepped outside I found a full pool and acres of property and a dozen greenhouses. It would be rough living but then I had a flashing thought of # 4 Privet drive being stuffed under the stairs which gave me a case of the giggles. That evening I wondered over to some of the greenhouses to see what deadly plants I owned only to find one greenhouse growing vegetables and the second had a number of fruit trees. The elves came to attend me as I entered each place. I don't know if there is a book on house elves but I know I know nothing about them. I again upset the elves when I asked if I could eat one of the peaches that looked ripe and tempting. They got all upset saying it was mine to do with as I pleased. Their reply gave me a flash back of how I felt when I made meals for the Dursley's and got none of the food for myself. I told the elves that I asked so I didn't take their hard work from them and I definitely didn't want to take something they planed to eat away from them. They started acting a lot like Dobby so I got out of there as fast as possible, minus the peach. I also didn't get my ice cream in Diagon alley that day.

/Scene Break/

The next day I 'transported' into the back room of the Leakey Cauldron for my meeting with Cassandra Andromeda Selwyn Evans nee Black. After she entered I reactivated the wards and relaxed. I had expected that Dumbledore would try to charge in but she came alone.

After offering something to drink from the drinks and snacks on the table I asked, "So why the change of heart?"

"Albus convinced me that I should finish my schooling here at Hogwarts and try to make peace with you in our marriage."

"So that is why you wished me to join you at Hogwarts?"

"Yes Albus felt that it would give us enough time to at least get to know each other."

I smiled and said, "Of course Albus knows best. I will be out of the country until September but I will meet you at the Kings Cross platform." This was of course a lie but I was dammed if I was going to allow her to bring me back under Albus Dumbdumb's control. She's referring to him as "Albus"? Oh how cozy. I politely got out of there and headed to my new home. I wanted to make plans to embarrass both Mrs. Evans and "Albus". I made sure that she and "Albus" were not on the approved list for entry into 'Harry's Place'.

I was super mad as here it was the end of another day and I still had not gotten my ice cream. This was not going to be allowed so I headed to Florean Fortescue and was just about to dip into his special double flavored ice cream when I saw what I couldn't believe. Draco Malfoy had his arm over the shoulder of this girl and was making kissy face as they headed to Gringotts. I was about to break out in laughter over some girl so stupid to get mixed up with a Git like him when I realize that he was openly making an ass of me as that was my wife. I left my ice cream and headed to Hogwarts.

"Salazar do you have a nice spell to turn the ass into a neutered ferret?" I didn't care about the witch and I really hoped they enjoyed each others misery for eternity but I was going to be embarrassed, that hurt.

"No but you can openly challenge him to a duel over her honor." He replied.

"It appears she has no honor or sense of propriety." I growled.

"A duel is not a good thing to do because if you challenge him he gets to set some of the rules and he could claim your title and your wife should he win." Rowena added, "Duels in some cases have nasty sub clauses such as if you're challenged you can have someone else fight the duel for you."

Helga entered the conversation, "If you could prove adultery she would be in a world of hurt. The magical world doesn't care what you do or with whom but don't get caught. Marriage is for life with no divorce is allowed in the magical world but prove she is an adulteress and you can get that divorce legally. The public will then shun her and effectively run her out of the country in shame.

I was still upset and wanted to curse someone...I had not gotten a taste of my ice cream, they would pay.

/Scene Break/

So Dobby that's the idea, do you think you can get this done?"

"Yes Master Harry we bees doing it?

I headed back to Gringotts to get some information and later hired a good lawyer based on RipJaw's advice.

/Scene break/

September 1st came and Draco and my wife made a splash on the train platform with Rita Skeeter present to get the dirty gossip into print. Run I told myself, run until you lose this whole world that makes Harry Potter's life miserable. I was always slow so after boarding the train it wasn't long before Draco his now three idiots tried to enter my compartment and start my further embarrassment.

"Hay Scar-head! See who prefers a man rather than a boy-who–lost!" Draco sneered, She smiled, the two bookends giggled and I stewed. I was sure that it wouldn't be long before Draco pushed to hard and I lost it. Right now I just had to see what all the players were up too. Draco had to be under orders from Daddy or maybe Voldemort and then there was Dumbledore's plan. Dumbledore had to have a plan and then there was the razing I would get from Snape. I noticed that my two great friends were not saying anything so I just closed the door in Draco's face and gave a grin to my supposed wife.

Thankfully Cassandra Andromeda Selwyn Evans nee Black was sorted into Slytherin. She was almost sitting in Draco's lap as she hung all over him. Needless to say the entire hall was watching and listening intently. As the welcoming feast ended I appreciated Dumbledore's request, "Would Mr. and Mrs. Potter please report to my office."

"Headmaster I do believe you have erred as there is no Mrs. Potter to my knowledge in attendance at Hogwarts. I assure you that there is no Mrs. Potter in my life at this time."

"Mr. Potter I would think you would prefer to discuss this in the privacy of my office."

"You would think wrong Headmaster. You have inferred in the Great Hall that there is a Mrs. Potter I am challenging that inference. Now, would you like to correct this falsehood you have just stated or should I refer this to the Ministry as an attempt at 'Line theft' by certain parties?"

"Very well if you must make this formal, I am requesting that Lord and Lady Evans see me in my office at this time."

"Again you erred if I am correct there are no Lord and Lady Evans attending Hogwarts at this time."

This statement got a loud response from the Slytherin table, "And just who am I then if I am not Lady Evans?"

I replied with a short history, "My dear the Magical world is a world of titles, some inherited other obtained. I for instance have many such as Lord, Duke and Mr. to name a few. As such you will find as will the Headmaster, among others, that you are no lady and married as Mrs. Evans.

I thought to myself, 'take that rumor mill and you too Dailey Profit'.

A flustered and upset Headmaster almost growled, "Fine the will you two please head to my office."

His attempt to find favor with me by offering perks like married quarters fell on deaf ears. I refused all of his grandfatherly offers which caused a lot of screaming on Mrs. Evans part. My purpose was just to upset the Headmaster by warning that Mr. Malfoy was in the process of stealing the affections of my wife and to prepare for troubles.

/Scene Break/

The morning breakfast brought the Dailey Profit and what wasn't a scandal originally was hyped up by Skeeter's outrageous assertion and innuendoes. The rumor mill was already in high gear so the Profit only added fuel to the rumors. While I was sure that many emotions were at play like pity, or he got what was coming to him, the results were a surprise to me. By announcing my titles I had activated the greedy girls of Hogwarts. Titles meant money and a wife per title apparently excited many female students. Hermione was one but for a different reason.

"Harry whats in the prophesy?"

"Hermione my question back to you is why are you so interested?"

Oh, and how she was she determined to find out what it contained. She also was adamant that a single guard from the Order of the Phoenix was insufficient to protect that prophesy from Voldemort even if it was in the ministry. Side questions were are you really married, who, how, when, why and the questions kept coming.

Ron kept close to me but I though he was looking for left over admires that I was generating. The island looked better and better but I couldn't run. I had to stay close and see what was going on as I didn't want to come back and find my vaults gone or some other catastrophe.

Draco and Snape were a royal pain and I was looking forward to November's Hogsmeade visit, I needed the break. November turned out to be a very nasty month. I am almost sure it started with Hermione but the first sign something was rotten at Hogwarts was my catching Hermione dropping a potion in my drink at dinner. Looking at her eyes told me she had not been 'Imperio' cursed so whatever she was trying was her idea. I knew she was to straight-laced to poison me so I figured it was game time at Hogwarts. Using my wand-less magic I silently used the switching spell and I put the contents of my drink in Ron's goblet and waited for him to grow feathers or something. Being dumb I took a drink from my goblet to show that the prank was not going to work on me but nothing happened to Ron. That is, nothing happened until sometime after midnight.

Hermione tip-toed into our dorm and put a silencing charm on all the beds except Ron's and mine. She then whispered to Ron to wake up. Now right there I should have known this was not going to end well as Ron woke up immediately. It was known that a herd of stampeding hippogriff could never wake Ron and she did it with a whisper? Ron was not moving from the bed and got a hiss from Hermione, "Get out of that bed and get dressed." As I laid there pretending to be asleep a series of quick thoughts rushed through my brain. Why was Ron in my life? Ron was a pig when he ate, he snored like a chain saw and never wanted to leave his bed. He was the dumbest thing on the planet academically and emotionally he was ruled by jealousies. Why did I ever think of him as a best mate? My thoughts got diverted as I notice a group of students tiptoeing in and everyone gathering around my bed. "Sit up Harry." Hermione whispered.

I was curious and was going to play along with what they were up to but I suddenly had an urge to comply. I must have not gotten all the bad stuff out of my goblet. She was using a drug to ensure compliance to orders. While I could just ignore the impulse I was curious, I now needed to see what was so important to go this far. Again slow-witted Harry was seeing who was here and didn't catch the chain of clasped hands. Hermione grabbed my arm and yelled "activate".

The port-key dumped us in a messy pile in fount of a door that when opened showed the Hall of Prophesies and a gazillion globes on shelves. Hermione was always good a giving orders. "Let's head in and find Harry's prophesy."

Unbelievably Hermione was so determined to find and hear my prophesy that she broke a few rules. Hermione needed help as she was normally the keeper of rules and the first two tattle-tale to the teachers. She had illegally made a port-key, doused a student with a mind controlling substance and who knew what else. Hermione had flipped out of her know-it-all mind.

"Here it is." Ginny Weasley exclaimed in an over zealous voice.

"Don't touch it! Like I said before you will go nuts if you touch a prophesy that doesn't belong to you. Only Harry can remove it and then it's safe for us to touch." Hermione ordered.

"Well what did we find here but Harry Potter and his sex elves, give me the prophesy Potter." Lucius Malfoy commanded while all dressed up in a white mask and Death–eater robes.

I had heard his voice on a few occasions and his blond hair was also visible, "But of course Lucius, we wouldn't want your half-blood boss to be deprived of his boot lickers for any length of time."

"No Harry I forbid it." Hermione screeched.

"Sorry Hermione but Ron got the stupid juice not me."

"So where were we? Oh yes the prophesy." I looked like I reached over and pickup up the globe and I then tossed it to Malfoy." Hermione was screeching and I started laughing when Lucius grabbed the globe in mid-air and let out a blood curdling scream. I had used my wand-less magic to lift the globe and had never touched it. The globe was untouched by me and remained the proverbial hot potato.

Now we had Lucius screaming and Bella screeching and other Deatheaters reaching to get the globe for Voldemort.

"Hermione activate your port-key again and the rest of you grab on" I yelled. I was not going to have a fight here if I could help it, escape was a better idea. I put up a shield as I grabbed Hermione. It took a few seconds for the group to grab on while I got to block a curse from one of the Deatheaters. I also saw at least two stupidos' grab the globe before our port-key activated.

We again were dumped in a mess on my dorm floor but as I looked up I saw a very unhappy Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - the duel

.

"Don't ask me, I was drugged and dragged out by port-key. I had nothing to do with this until the Deatheaters arrived so don't blame me." I growled. D

"Get yourselves off the floor and follow me, we will wait in the Headmaster office until he returns from looking for you." Given that the ward bells probably went off letting them know I had left but how did they know where to look for me?

Hermione got suspended for a week and her parents were told she needed professional help. Ron got upset with me for ratting out Hermione so there was a lot of yelling at me from him until she returned. The rest of the kidnappers got a week of detentions and I got off scot-free. Lucius and two other Deatheaters were in St. Mungo long time ward for the mentally impaired. Somehow the Dailey Profit found out and in the front page exposé made me the hero after Dumbledore's and Voldemort's big fight in the Atrium. They did have an article add down at the bottom of page nine that a divorce had been granted to Mr. Evans and that pictures of Draco and Mrs. Evans were withheld do to its graphic nature. The Elves had come through with photos of Draco and Mrs. Evans. I was really looking forward to the Hogsmeade village weekend as a new bachelor.

Draco of course read the Dailey Profit:

"Potter I have your wife and I am going to kill you for what you did to my father."

"Well you can keep the ex-wife but I wouldn't count on the last part."

"You're a liar and a coward and will be soon dead." Draco screamed.

This was taking place in the entrance hall and we now had quite a number of students gawking and listening in to the exchange.

"In other words I should start looking over my shoulder and watching my back? No, even you wouldn't be that stupid."

He was, "Potter I challenge you to a duel for insulting my family."

"Why thank you Draco I accept, rules are wands, contact and knives only."

"Fine tomorrow 10am by the lake." Draco spat.

"Agreed" I turned and left with a smirk on my face.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore came unglued while Flitwick was agreeing to officiate.

"Harry you must call off this duel."

"Nope"

"You do realize this could turn into a duel to the death."

"I could be so lucky."

"You wouldn't kill a fellow student."

"Why don't you talk to Draco about calling off the duel if you are so upset?" That ended that discussion.

The next morning at breakfast I had my vest on containing all my throwing knives under my travel cloak. My Dagger hilt was prominently visible strapped to my side when my travel cloak was removed. Ron of course engaged his mouth before his brain woke for the day as I tossed my cloak on the bench. "How are you going to fight with those tiny knives? Your stupid fighting a duel with those tiny things, a good old fashion 'Diffindo' would be better."

"Well by all means if you wish to fight this duel I will be happy to step aside and let you deal with Malfoy."

"Not a problem except he challenged you so I can't teach him a lesson." Ron gloated.

Luna wondered by about that time and offhandedly said, "Oh, 'The legend of Restitution' knives, nice knives for killing Humpindigs."

"The legend of Restitution? Came the cry from the Headmaster at the head table. "Harry I can't allow you to use them."

"You cannot stop him Headmaster." Flitwick stated. "The parties did not exclude them so they are authorized."

"What is this Legend of Restitution? Is Potter cheating again?" Snape entered the discussion.

"Hardly, but it would be foolhardy to attempt to remove them from his person. The legend is that as long as the wielder of the knives is just and uses them for restitution of wrongs that no man can remove them or impede their use." Flitwick stated.

That got the rumor mill humming and by factor of ten, so it appeared that by then the whole school was by the lake to watch the duel at the appointed time. With word of the legendary knives the rumors alone should have had Draco withdrawing his demand for a duel. Draco was known as a poppas ass and not for his intelligent thinking.

It started as usual with a word from the not so smart and arrogant Draco, "Where is you wand Scarhead? You're going to make this too easy you half-blood scum..."

Referee Flitwick interrupted, "Is either dueler willing to withdraw their challenge or concede? No?

Are the Duelers ready? Bow... Begin."

Draco was first off the mark first with a 'Reducto' followed by a 'Diffindo'. He was arrogant as usual and hadn't raised a shield. I sidestepped one curse and shielded the next. I took out one of the throwing knives and threw it at Draco with my non-wand arm. Draco laughed and step to the side and the knife sped by Draco.

I had yet to draw my wand but I hissed "return evil 1" and watched the knife lodge in Draco's non-wand arm shoulder from the rear... it did not stay there long but ripped itself out of his body and returned to my hand. Draco screamed but sent a 'Sectumsempra' and a 'Stupify'. Draco then raised a 'Protego' shield and then sent a 'Defodio' curse.

I again dodged all the curses and shielded the 'Stupify' while I comely removed another throwing knife. I threw it true to target and it lodged in Draco thigh sending him down to a kneeling position on the ground and squealing in pain.

"return evil 2" I hissed and again the throwing knife tore itself from Draco and returned to my hand. 'Expelliarmus' was his next spell which I was waiting for with enthusiasm. I made sure that one of my knives entered the spell but that the spell missed me. I wanted to see how Draco was going to contemplate catching a razor-sharp knife in his hand because a shield was not going to stop it. I expected the knife to scare him but I expected Draco to be agile even in his kneeling position and dodge the knife. This whole duel was for me nothing but a mind game over Draco because Draco couldn't spell himself out of a locked room besides Madam Pomfrey could fix just about any injury.

Never let one say that Draco was any smarter than Ron. Draco then threw the curse that ended the duel; a 'Avada Kedavra' was cast by Draco. This was one of the curses that shields did not block so it was dodge it or get dead. While I dodged the curse Flitwick and Dumbledore fired stunners at Draco ending the duel. Draco was extremely lucky that I was able to hiss "Restitution applied" as the dagger would have lodged in the center of his chest as he was totally stunned.

Madam Pomfrey patched Draco up in time for the DMLE to pick him up, unforgivable curses wherever used carried a prison sentence.

/Scene break/

The next morning at breakfast I notice my faithful wife was looking to kill with her glare but I could care less today was Hogsmeade village and a good time to enjoy doing nothing for a few hours. So I was in Hogsmeade when the stores open early that morning. Hermione wasn't due back in a few days, Draco was not due back ever, Ron was sniffing after Lavender and I was free and unattached. I had just left Honeydukes with a load of real chocolate and not leaping frogs or candy that tasted like earwax. I was torn between a couple of places but decided to get my supplies at Scrivenshaft's, then cool-out for awhile at 'The Shrieking Shack' and then a nice early lunch at 'The Three Broomsticks'. I was going to have the entire afternoon to myself, yea right. I had just started down the street when "Psst, hey Potter" came from one of the alleys I was passing. "I need to speak with you Potter." Came a female voice just above a whisper from the alley.

"Come on out and say your piece." I replied.

"I can't be seen with you but this is important. There is a plot against you... Please?" It sounded like a girl and I am a fool but I had my wand-less magic and my throwing knives. I slowly entered the shadowy alley to find a girl all by herself and looking extremely familiar. Then it struck me after I quit looking at her body which was not now covered by school robes, it was the Ice Queen. I checked that no one was following me in or was hiding from above or behind the trash cans.

"What's so urgent?" I asked

"This is a very long story and being here with you is not safe. I am willing to swear an oath on my life and magic that you will be safe with me and you will be safely returned here afterwards but we need to talk."

I did some mental calculations. It was a big thing to swear a magical oath on you life and magic but this gal was a Slytherin. So based on how pretty she is I agreed and she did the oath. I have always been partial to pretty blond girls that didn't out weigh me. Besides I had been drooling over her for half my schooling life. A Tiger in hot tight jeans came to mind as I refocused on her jeans.

"Jenny!"

POP

"Yes Mistress Daphne?"

"Please take us home to Dad."

"Yes Mistress Daphne." The elf grabbed our hands, a POP, and we were in a den like room which reflected a wealthy family.

The elf helped with the first part of my questions as I didn't think she would like to be addressed as the Ice Queen and just calling her hay you seems so impersonal.

A middle-aged man entered and walked up with his hand extended, Lord Potter, thank you for coming we have some mutual problems that my daughter has asked to manipulate for your and our benefit."

"No one needs to interfere with Potter's problems. Potter has a knack, so I have been told, to mess up even Dumbledore's plans and makes the Dark Lord extremely put out on occasion." Daphne smirked.

"Please call me Harry Mr.… It suddenly hit me that when Nott attacked Daphne it was to send a warning to her father. Was I suddenly in a nest of Voldemort supporters?"

"Greengrass, the same as my daughter's last name,." He stated with a confused look.

"Potter hasn't ever said a word to me before today as he's a Griffindork."

"My you are a sweet Slytherin." I laughed.

"Yes Daphne has a way with people but enough of the pleasantries we have some problems. Harry I have a business proposition or two for you for a couple of favors all to our mutual benefit of course. Please hear me out as there are different parts to this. Please make your decisions after we are all finished."

"I can do that, I think, so what is so terrible."

"A rough overview is that Dumbledore is going to try and get the Wizengamot to give him control over you since you are a minor. I have the Dark Lord breathing down my neck to gain control of my fortunes. I think that an alliance between our houses will put both of them in a position where to act would be detrimental to their aims. In other words we can get them both off our backs."

"I am listening, please continue."

"Harry the Wizengamot will never give him that kind of control over you directly but he has a sub plan that accomplishes the same thing. When he is finished he will have established a marriage contract between you and a Miss Geneva Weasley with the Wizengamot seal of approval. The Dark Lord cannot just take my money but has put pressure on me via other sources to have my daughter enter a marriage contract. The pressure is comply or we will kill your entire family. I'm sure the Dark Lords plan is to get the marriage contract and I will have an accident thus leaving my estate to Daphne who is under the control of her husband. I'm sure you see that Dumbledore's plan is very similar although I have no idea what his future plans are for you."

"Let me guess the proposed husband wouldn't be a Deatheater by some chance?"

"Close enough, the almost completed contract was with Draco Malfoy but you have put a stop to that contact. The new pressure is with a Deatheater son from the Nott family. The contract will be delayed until I can find someone to contract Daphne to and for the rest of my family to leave the country until the Dark Lord is hopefully defeated."

"You want me in a marriage contract?"

"Potter you have taken out Lucius Malfoy and now his son. The Dark Lord hates your guts which makes the Nott family your enemy. Rumors have it that you have faced and lived through those faceoff meetings with the Dark Lord. My daughter says you're also not a dumb as you act, so I chose you."

"Thanks but your vote of confidence and a marriage contract will put you right there with me as Voldemort's number one prime killing target." I almost laughed as they both jumped when I mentioned the idiot's name.

"Potter my life is over regardless what I do. Nott will just use me and I will wake up dead one morning when he is tired of my company. If father refuses the contract I die with the family. If I die in the contract with you I know you were too noble to be the direct cause."

"You don't seem to object to our talking a marriage contract?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

"Looking from my side of the picture I know Dumbledore wants control of me, and if you are correct about Ginny and a marriage contract…have you ever been around Molly Weasley?"

"Not that I recall.'

"Let's just say I would commit suicide within six months of the marriage. Dumbledore would put me in the same secure location as Molly Weasley and I would kill not go through that agony. No staying out of Dumbledore's manipulations is probably better for my health in the long run. Yes draw up the contracts but I want to talk to Daphne in private before I sign."

"Good I will let you two here to chat while I pop over to Gringotts for the paper work before the lunch rush starts. Then later we can have dinner and introduce you to the rest of the family."

"So what's the deal Potter?"

"You seem terribly in agreement to be sold like a piece of meat."

"Oh nicely put Potter but your right I am not overly against this. I would like to fall in love with the guy of my choice but the Dark Lord stopped that so I want someone not like the Death-eater sprog that currently demand me. I saw how you treated your other wife after the way she has treated you with Draco. I don't think you will give me any problems. I of course won't be running off with someone else like she did either."

"We will need to talk about a lot of things, like continuing the Potter line."

"Not very soon Potter but yes it is a responsibility that we will have to face and I do expect a respectable account of my own, I will not be a stay at home pretty face."

It was a long and good exchange. I was impressed with her frank no nonsense approach. If I didn't like breathing so much I would just step in front of a fast-moving train. All one had to do was look at how many people had to die before I was free to live a normal life. I was laughing when I was asking about the problems she would have in Slytherin once the marriage contract was announced. She replied, "Are you kidding Potter? They would crucify me in Slytherin house. We will demand married quarters and kick Dumbledore's skinny butt if he gives us any troubles about quarters. That way we will have all the time in the world to discuss all of our problems." I just wished there was somewhere to run to until the end my non-existence problem free life.

Being a trusting sort of being led around my entire life I asked Daphne to accompany me on a little side trip before dinner. I took her hand and transported outside the phone box at the ministry of magic. The one thing about governments in the way they operate is that nothing gets accomplished without paperwork. If one is accomplished enough one could do everything from embezzling large amounts of money to hiding the assassination of their enemies if the paperwork was done right.

I convinced Daphne to help me not only find but help me interpret some of the ministries paperwork. We found that the next Wizzengemott's meeting was not for another three months. We also found the paperwork for the proposed bills they would be considering during that meeting. The bill affecting me took extra time as it was hidden in a different agendas paperwork file and sponsored by someone other than Dumbledore. It actually took Daphne to point out to me, that listed in different subsections of the proposed bill, how the stupid thing actually affected Harry Potter. If the outrageous bill passed not only would it put me under Dumbledore's complete control but would cost me a staggering amount of galleons. The pureblood's would never set this type of precedent. However, if the bill was defeated it would give Dumbledore several abilities that I was not going to allow under any circumstances. I was not going to allow Dumbledore to write marriage contracts for whomever he thought was acceptable for the Potter line. We spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the Greengrass estate discussing events. Dinner was comfortable where I met her mother and younger sister. I 'transported' back to my bed later that evening after an exhausting day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - A contract is made

.

Sunday morning came and I spruced up and headed to breakfast looking forward to the second day of the Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione was back and demanding answers, so nothing had changed there. I noticed that Daphne was leaving and a minute later I excused myself and headed to our prearranged empty class room. I then 'transported' us to the alley next to the Leakey Caldron. We spent the morning walking in Muggle London mostly talking while the afternoon was spent haggling over the marriage contract. There was all the little pure-blood problems that had to be dealt with such as how soon the marriage had to take place. The funny part was how much I should pay as the bride-price.

"Harry while we are doing this contract for our protection the amount paid will be available for any inquirer who goes to the Ministry. Let me assure you that there will be many old biddies and social gossips that will make a big deal if they found a small bride-price was paid."

"I'm sorry but could you explain why several old biddies opinions are important?"

"Potter I don't know what I am going to do with you! All of this is important when we start dealing with our social obligations. First off this contract is as good as a marriage ceremony so if I am poorly paid for they will talk behind your back and that will affect the power of your opinion when you vote as a Lord in the Wizzengemott."

We discussed what a ridicules high price was going to consist of untill Lord Greengrass had the last word. "Why don't we just put a ridiculously high price in this contract and say you paid it in cash but in reality I don't want your galleons."

Like in all good business deals Daphne extended her hand to complete the contract. As our hands touched I felt a small tingle but took it as static electricity as the room had thick carpets. I took the bride price from the Hawkingwood vault and opened a vault for Daphne in that amount. Monday morning Mr. Greengrass would file the contract while Daphne and I tackled Professor McGonagall and with my luck probably Dumbledore.

Monday morning breakfast hour:

I entered with Daphne on my arm and got the attention of the entire Hall. We then took seats at the Gryffindor table and…

Ron growled, "What is that snake doing at this table?

Hermione gave no time for an answer in-between her questions which she demanded to be immediately answered…

"Harry, why did you come in with her like that?

"Why is she sitting here?"

"Have you lost your mine sitting with a Slytherin?"

I whispered in Daphne's ear, "They are like this all the time, want to move to the Slytherin table?" Daphne just shook her head, smiled, gave me a kiss on the cheek and started filling her plate.

Hermione continued, "What did you just say to her?

"Why was she shaking her head was it something Ron said?"

"Hey! I didn't bring the bloody snake here." Ron yelled

"Language Ronald", that brought about a heated exchange between Ron and Hermione.

By the time they had finished their argument Daphne and I had eaten enough and headed to the head table. "Professor McGonagall if you have a minute?"

"Yes Mr. Potter what can I do for you and Miss Greengrass?"

"Here is a copy of our betrothal contract so we are asking for married quarters." Well that got elevated to Dumbledore faster than Ron could shovel food in his mouth.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore said no with such force that Fawkes gave an unhappy squawk and flashed out of the Headmaster office.

"Professor McGonagall we wish a copy of school transcripts as we will be changing schools effective today." Daphne stated.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that Mr. Potter" Dumbledore was still grading his teeth.

"We have presented to you a binding magical contract signed with a blood quill you don't want us to lose our magic by violating the contract." I had to give that shot after getting stuck in that stupid tournament with a magical binding contract. "You have no say in this matter as this is the wishes of her guardian and I am a Lord and thus emancipated. We stay together or leave together, your option Headmaster." As expected, Dumbledore looked ready to kill but folded and we got our quarters. We felt that the real fun would be Snape's class at the end of the week.

/Scene Break/

We had separate bedrooms as this was still more a business marriage. We had yet to kiss but we were still happy the way things were turning out so far. Well as long as the door was locked to our quarters as Hermione accosted us at every opportunity to find out everything. Ron was jealous and had tirades over slimy snakes. His attitude picked up a number of enemies in Slytherin namely Theodore Nott and a Mrs Evans.

Daphne and I studied together, ate together and had most of our classes together but we were not together. A lot of this togetherness was not only caused by my old friends but our new enemies in Slytherin. Theodore Nott's ire was expected, Mrs. Evans sudden attachment to him was interesting but Draco's being accepted back to Hogwarts was depressing. Nott's and Evan's verbal attacks had lacked Draco's arrogant and sarcastic touch. It appeared that the bombastic Minister was a bit richer as all charges against Draco had been dropped.

/Scene Break/

I found myself out on the Quittage pitch early one morning. The sun was shinning and the sky was clear and I was having a blast. I sped around the pitch not paying attention as the joy of flying cleared all my worries, I was free. Looping in and out of the Quittage hoops I darted across the field and shot upwards. My thought was to do my death-defying dive after I gained some altitude. I dropped into a vertical dive as the green light of the killing curse sped past. I cork-screwed towards where I thought the curse came from but found no one. Whether they had an invisibility cloak or were under a disillusionment charm the fun of the morning was gone.

I took Daphne to the portraits for her introduction and for me to get more training. We hoped that she could follow me there if we held hands, that invisible barrier gave us one vibrating chill the first time through. I still get that thrill when I touched that soft hand of hers but the barrier now allows her through all by herself. The portraits were great but while I picked up wand-less magic and a couple of super spells and shields I was still struggling in my classes. I may not be a bad as Longbottom but Hermione knew more about everything in all the classes. Daphne was now taking over the guidance of Harry Potter.

Daphne and I had talked things over in many areas as business partners but our private relations never seemed to come up. She was gorgeous but she was still the ice queen in public and hadn't thawed much even when we were in private. One other problem area was going to be Snape and soon his classroom was awaiting our entrance.

Snape started with a hissy fit as soon as we entered the class as a betrothed couple. "I have some seat assignments and for future potion partners in this class. Miss Greengrass will partner with Mr. Nott and Mr. Potter will partner with Mrs. Evens. Mr. Malfoy will be with Miss Granger. Mr. Longbottom will be with Mr. Weasley. Take you new seats, NOW!"

I actually laughed out loud at the insanity of putting those people together it just cried for trouble.

"Five points from Potter for disrupting class."

"Oh well I guess you win, we quit, resign and end our participation in this farce you call a potion class, we…"

"Ten points for back talk and another five for being in your assigned seat Potter."

"As I was saying we are no longer part of this class and we shall not be returning." I finished.

"Harry you can't talk to a Professor like that!" Hermione yelled , not being able to stop herself

Daphne and I were at the door when Snape yelled 'Stupify'.

You would think the jerk would be smart enough to have put up wards or take his own advice about silly wand waving in his class, but no, this was the greatest potion master of the age. My shield sent his 'Stupify' into someone's caldron or ingredance and "boom" there went the neighborhood. The explosion set off other work station and potions around the room causing Snape to cast suppression spell on the exploding workstations. Daphne and I were lucky to get out the door before we were trampled buy the entire exiting class.

Daphne and I were already sitting in Dumbledore's office when a soot covered Snape stormed into the Headmaster's office. Upon seeing me he pulled his wand and fired off some orange curse while screaming insanely. Dumbledore's stunner laid out Snape on the floor while my shield sent the curse across the room, this sent Fawkes flashing from the room a second before his perch went up in flames.

I turned to Dumbledore and said, "We rest our case."

/Scene Break/

Lunch was starting as we headed for the Great Hall. Upon entering we were greeted by foot stomping, table thumping and shouts' of congratulation. Rumors had a death-defying fight between Snape and I, ending with Snape in the Hospital. What I hoped was true was the rumor stated that Snape was deemed at fault and would have to pay for replacement of student's backpacks, books and quills from his personal funds. I was just happy that we would not have any more potion classes.

/Scene Break/

The Gryffindor common room was fairly empty as I stopped by to pick up some notes from the History class I had slept through. Daphne had been dragged off by Tracy, a long time girl friend, to catch up on whatever girls catch up on. Hermione got started on me while giving me the notes she had taken. Hermione was upset with me for disrespecting a teacher, Snape, and had turned her wasp tongue loose on me for my actions, sleeping in class. An owl flying through the open window interrupted her tirade. I opened the note and started to read…

"Who's the letter from Harry?"

I answered without thinking as I read the note from Daphne.

"What does she have to say?"

Off handedly I mumbled, "Bout school stuff and about the upcoming vacation."

"So where is she going? Is she going alone?

I looked up and at Hermione, It's none of your business, I'm tired of you being a Nosey Parker, just leave me alone. I got up and left the common room and headed to the married quarters.

/Scene Break/

School pressed on with Hagrid having a couple of Lethifolds for us to take care of and McGonagall was having us transform furniture. Lupin had a fair class if you liked Hinkypunks, Grindlows and Boggarts. Daphne and I had a few run in with Draco, Nott and Mrs. Evans. Serious altercations were stopped by the teachers who always seeming to be around. Even Dumbledore could be seen wandering the halls although I thought that was more to find out where Daphne and I disappeared to especially after our marriage quarters were searched by some unknown person or persons.

The extra canvases that I had spread round Hogwart's halls only told us that the teachers were out more as were the three Slytherin clowns. The Ministry was not being pressed by Fudge to do anything about Voldemort or his Deatheater. I of course couldn't get a canvas in Fudge's or Dumbledore's offices so information was minimal.

Then the Easter break arrived and everyone's interest about keeping me safe rose to a new level. I told Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron that I was going to stay in the castle during the break while Daphne went home to her parents. I was going to catch hell when we got back. One of the portraits, who had been part of the Wizengamot, had taught me two things recently. He taught me how to make a port-key and that if the knowledge was in the Potter Grimoire then the Ministry could not fine or imprison me for using the information in that Grimoire. Of course it was illegal and impossible for anyone outside of a Potter to view the Potter Grimoire. The fact that the Potter Grimoire was probably in the family vault, if there was one, was of no consequence. The pure-blood's definitely made rules and laws to do what they wanted.

As everyone departed Hogwarts secure in the knowledge that Harry Potter was safely behind the cold stone walls of Hogwarts, two people arrived at the Black island in the middle of the sunny sea.

"Harry this place is gorgeous I can see why you wanted to come so badly." Daphne exclaimed as a large scraggy looking dog came bounding down the beach.

"Just a word of warning the mangy mutt that headed our way is my godfather who is a pervert."

Daphne made me proud as she swatted the dog hard on the nose when it came to sniffing around her. It also got me laughing when Sirius appeared sitting on the sand and holding his nose and uttered, 'AAUGH!' that hurt! It's also the first time I heard Daphne laugh and I thought it was a very sexy laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The jury

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

Depositing our travel items in our separate rooms we were on the beach in minutes. I was in a state of shock when Daphne strolled up in a bikini and sat on my blanket. "Quit gawking Potter and spread some of this sun protection oil on my back." Ah yes, torture of the male by the female of the species, I thought in what was left of my distracted brain .

I again got a tingle in my hands when I applied the suntan oil. Daphne's application of the oil to my back sent tingles elsewhere. The problem arose to an embarrassing state which required my racing into the surf to cool off.

By the end of the next day we were laughing and just having a super time. We had just finished in the surf jumping into the small waves and playing tag in the water. I had just run out of the surf to the blanket with Daphne in hot pursuit. Flopping down on the blanket I went to grab the suntan oil when Daphne appeared to trip and fell on me. Not beside me, not partly on me but right on top of me. Ooof, was my first reaction; my second was one hell of a pleasurable feeling through out my body. We made eye contact and she leaned her head down and gave me a kiss on the lips. Now this was neither my first kiss nor the first girl in a bikini this close but the kiss struck my body not in as tingle but a power surge. Daphne rolled off me and exclaimed, "Dam Potter why don't you warn a girl!"

"Err…I…what was that?" My brain appeared separated from my mouth.

"Since we are dammed near married I was curious what kind of kisser you would make, we have to try that again later after I get my toes uncurled."

Daphne wasn't the only one with an anatomical problem. We indeed tried the kissing later but the power surge was gone and replaced by a comfortable feeling. That's what was so humorous, the Ice Queen and me, going from strangers who had never talked to the need for kisses in just a few short days. By the time break was over we had moved up to serious dating.

/Scene Break/

The Kings Cross platform was busy with returning students. Daphne and I had arrived early and ran into Neville. The three of us secured a compartment.

" Harry why did you dump potions? You know you have to have the newts in potions become an Auror."

"Neville I hope you don't find this disrespectful but both of our parents were Aurors or worked for the department of mysteries and they are both no longer with us. I have no wish to fight bad guys or death-eaters so I have no need for potions. I will not be seeking an Aurors job after I graduate."

"Harry you know you are in big trouble with Dumbledore?

"We figured my leaving on this break would make lot of people unhappy."

"There is that but what I heard was that Hermione got upset that you didn't tell her and she was screaming that you broke the rules and disobeyed everyone who was trying to keep you safe. She got Ron to break into your trunk and gave the Headmaster your invisibility cloak and something called the map."

My first instinct was to give those two the tongue lashing of their lives but they never showed up to our compartment. Luna showed up and had a few interesting words on what she got from Ginny Weasley who had learned it from Ron. I was going to chase them down but…

"You know Daphne I was thinking of chasing them down and giving the hell but why? Its nice and quiet and no one is arguing or spouting the rules."

"Yes and you should stay calm as I'm sure you will be in Dumbledore's office faster than Snape can take house points. Just keep to the plan and we will be fine."

We got off the train at the Hogsmeade platform and immediately ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Mate, good break?"

"Ron is it true you broke into my trunk while I was gone and stole my invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map?" This got a several surrounding students stopping to listen.

"Well you see…"

"Right I thought so, here you say Hi Mate like nothing happened when you are nothing but a sneak thief."

"That's uncalled for…"

"Shut up Hermione! I know you talked him into it and then gave my property to Dumbledore and ratted me out on top of that. Neither of you may call me friend again nor do I want either of you speaking to me ever again." My rant ended as Snape approached to take me to Dumbledore. I felt angry but had to smile as the rumor mill would take care of my two best friends. Daphne headed off to our prearranged meeting place as we had figured the headmaster would not wait until the feast began to start his manipulations, we were right.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore's office:

I was wondering if this was a trial or a meeting of the 'Order of the Phoenix'. Snape, McGonagall and Lupin were sitting off to the side like a jury. I still wondered where Madeye was.

"Harry you have disappointed me and your friends. Where did you run off to during the school break?" Dumbledore started trying to make me feel bad." You know we only take these actions to ensure your safety.

"None of your business Headmaster, my life is mine to live." Point Potter it though as I got a gasp from McGonagall...a disappointed look from Lupin...Stape jumped to his feet and looked ready to curse me.

"I'm afraid it is my business Harry as I'm…" I comely interrupted.

"You are nothing when I am off the school grounds and as an adult I may leave these grounds under the rules of this school."

The jury erupted in yells containing Hermione type statements all mixed up into making a lot of noise and completely unintelligible to my ears. Dumbledore shouted them down with one word, "QUIET!

"Harry your behavior will not be tolerated. I believe detention for the rest of the school year with Professor Snape."

"Not happening! You try that and I will be at the Board of Governess faster than you can say goodbye. You cannot assign detention for breaking non existing rules."

"I believe that you will and based on your attitude I believe that your optional married quarters should be rescinded and you will be provided a private room."

"I assume the 'private' room will have locks on the doors on the outside and bars on the windows? Like my room at Privet drive if I remember correctly."

"You will learn your place or I will be forced…" Dumbledore was interrupted as his 'floe' lit up and Lord Greengrass stepped into the room. He was not looking very happy.

"Dumbldore what is this insanity about breaking non existing school rules and removing authorized privileges? My wife is currently sending out letters and there will be an inquiry by the School Board and the Wizengamot in its next session."

While Mr. Greengrass had the jury's attention along with a sputtering Dumbledore I slipped over to the book shelves and slipped a shrunk blank canvas that now contained Godric Gryffindor from my robes and put it behind some books. I then whispered "Dobby" who popped in, grabbed me and popped me to the portrait room were Daphne was waiting.

While Godric couldn't see anything from his position in the Headmasters office he could hear. The pictures assured me that Godric could tell Daphne what was said as fast as he heard it, canvas to canvas magic as it were. Daphne then had elves pop with the information to her father who was now yelling in the Headmasters office.

Godric reported in, "Lord Greengrass has returned home and Dumbledore has send McGonagall and Lupin out of his office. Merlin and Morgana Dumbledore has just sent Snape after you to do a memory charm on you and wipe the whole meeting from you."

"Dobby sent an Elf to Mr. Greengrass and have him tell Mr. Greengrass what you just heard and to watch out for Dumbledore doing memory charms on him. We will meet you in a bit at 'Escape Haven'.

POP

"Daphne lets you and me head out and get an ice cream before the world gets organized and starts the Potter hunt."

"Why Lord Potter I though you would never ask." She hooked arms with me and I 'transported'.

/Scene Break/

Our arrival was in the alley next to the Magical instruments and was unobserved but the minute we stepped out from the alley we were accosted by the Weasley twins. They dragged us to their shop to show off their wares.

"Fred you and George invented those Decoy Detonators. I need to buy a couple of boxes but could a make a special order with you guys?

"Of course Harrykins…"

"You only need to ask as…"

"one of our favorite investors."

I explained my idea and gave them my owl address. Daphne and I finally got to drag the conversation to Florean Fortescue's and ordered our ice creams. A few minutes later the bus boy sat the ice cream in front of us. Again we did not get one spoon full of ice cream because that's when the Deatheaters attacked. To say things happened fast was an understatement. They arrived and fired curses everywhere and especially at the tables outside the parlor which were filled with innocent people not to mention us. I didn't have a chance to turn around and to put up a shield or 'transport' as my world went black.

/Scene Break/

"Come on Potter no sleeping when there's work to do, drink this and get up." Was the first think I heard? I opened my eyes to find Daphne trying to pour a potion down my tongue that tasted yucky. The second thing I heard, "Master Harry Potter Sir, Us elves were so worried, why did not Master not call for help. We wait for our punishment for not being good elves and not protecting Master and his Mistress."

I finally got Dobby calmed down and told him to tell all the elves that there was to be no punishment. "It's fine Dobby, next time something happens like that you have my permission to do what you Elves want to do to help the situation. Now, how about something cold to drink to get this lousy taste, from that potion, out of my mouth.

POP

POP

"Thanks Dobby" Oh and could you see if you could retrieve the marauders map and my invisibility cloak from Dumbledore's office? Just don't get caught or hurt."

"We can do that for you Harry Sir."

POP, Dobby went off again attending to his duties.

"Daphne, what did I get hit with?"

"I think the Dark Lord has been hiring again and the kid hit you with a badly cast stunner. You're lucky as that group usually uses lethal curses not stunners. That's when Dobby popped in and brought us here."

"From what little I remember there were a few Deatheaters that were on the short side."

"Come on, Dad said Dumbledore is gone and it's safe to visit besides he wants a few words with us."

We made a detour on our way to the Greengrass's estate. As I entered the receiving room that had the 'floe' fire place at Escape Haven, there must have been twenty or more little baby elves, the size of my hand, popping around like popcorn on a hot fire. This of course brought me to an abrupt halt.

"It all right Harry, I told Winky that it was no problem as we were not here and not expected. Besides this is all your fault."

"What's my fault?"

"You told Dobby it was ok for the elves to have babies and one female elf can have up to six children at a time."

"OH!" was all that I could come up with.

/Scene Break/

Upon arriving at Greengrass estate, Mr. Greengrass was still quite upset. " Harry, I can't tell you how much Dumbledore has upset me. I don't believe it's going to be safe for you to return Hogwarts."

"I think I have had that thought for a long time, do you think it will be safe at Escape Haven?"

"I think Escape Haven will be quite safe if you like to be imprisoned, it's a luxurious and large prison but still a prison, the minute you step outside the door somebody could cause you a lot of problems. My recommendation is to leave the country find someplace off the beaten path."

"I was wondering do you know or could you contact the Delacour's over in France? Fleur was one of the tri-wizard tournament champions and she may be willing to help."

"Actually I do have some contacts at the French ministry; once we get you a place we can find you some tutors and finish your education away from all this intrigue and mayhem. Let me make a few 'floe' calls and I'll get back to you, in the meantime keep yourself and my daughter safe."

"Daddy I'm going to have Harry take me to the island, you can contact us through Sirius Black's 'floe' connection."

I had more than once said run to myself and I am finally going to be able to run from all this insanity.

/Scene break/

We port keyed to the island and found Sirius had not changed much as he was still chasing the girls at the casino. We however found the sun and the sea most attractive and spent most of our time running in the sand and splashing in the sea on our side of the island. This did not preclude us from putting on some glamour charms and partaking in the muggle casino. The casino was for the very rich and had numerous restaurants along with many acts performing in the their entertainment rooms.

All things have to come to an end and we finally got the 'floe' call telling us to meet Henry Delacour at the French ministry two days hence. So sporting a respectable suntan Daphne and I port keyed to the French ministry and were met by Fleur who took us to Delacour manor.

Fleur was quite excited when she found we needed a place to live where it would be quite and safe. She was also thrilled to find that we were wearing our English clothing and of course this made us stand out like foreigners, this also demanded a shopping tour, hence Fleur's excitement. It didn't take long for Daphne and Fleur to organize a small bit of shopping. Soon they were chatting and giggling constantly between them selves as they picked out my wardrobe. They finally decided that my choice was a nice loft in a nice quiet village just outside Paris. I was only required to smile and nod my head.

"Now that you have clothes to last for a few days and found a place for yourselves to call home, I will return in three days and take you on a real shopping tour for some real respectable French attire."

"Thanks Fleur, you have done quite a bit for us but we are supposed to be starting our training in the French ministry next week so there is no need to take a shopping." Actually I had had enough in the few hours that we spent obtaining our current pile of clothes. I was not looking forward to spending another entire day attempting to purchase the entire stock of several shops in downtown Paris."

"Not at all Harry, it is my pleasure besides Daphne has already decided on a number of outfits she needs to purchase."

/Scene Break/

Neither I nor the girls got to do that shopping as things started happening fairly quickly. First Dolby popped in with the upgrade version of the twins decoy detonators. While the little things still scurried off to explode, the explosion was quite large especially for something so small, something about an expansion charm inside each detonator. The day before we were supposed to go shopping I fell ill and within an hour I was sweating and had severe pain throughout my body. It felt like I was going through my magical maturity once again but that was only to happen once in a wizards life time. If this was magical maturity this would be my second go at it and it would be quite interesting to see what I obtained. Four days later I awoke feeling quite full of energy but in general it did not appear that I gained any superpowers and I thought most likely it was a bad case of the flu. Of course if I thought my illness had gotten me out of the shopping tour I was sadly mistaken as a day was set aside and we were in downtown Paris.

I was again surprised when we arrived at the French ministry to find that only the DADA part of the training was to be conducted the ministry and the rest was going to be conducted at the Delacor mansion. It appeared the younger daughter was to also to be included in our other training and thus the training location.

Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions were as boring as they were Hogwarts but at least Snape was not breathing down my throat. I did realize that the practical portion of the subjects seemed to be easier to perform, then again this could always be just my imagination.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - An after snack fight

.

"Come on Harry there's a nice bistro down the street with cute little tables sitting out on the patio. This is such a nice day to go there and have something to eat and maybe a glass of wine."

"Daphne dear are you getting attached to those little glasses of wine with your meals?"

"Well as they say, when in Rome do as the Romans do."

"Okay my little Roman drunk, let us go to your little tables out on that patio to enjoy your little glass of wine and catch some of the sun before it goes down".

Being able to tell or explain a lot of what happened to the Auror boiled down to what the average person saw up and down the street and knew of the neighborhood but that happened later. We sat at the little table and ordered up the wine and Daphne wanted the "hors d'oeuvre which for this little bar turned out to be incredibly delicious. It was a plate of seafood with the muscles, clams on a black half shell, and shrimp, it went very well with the wine. When the plate was put on the toy like table there was hardly room for the two glasses of wine. It was typically old France resisting modern technology. The small chairs and table were scrunched next to the plate-glass windows of the bistro and the other little tables extended as far as possible into the sidewalk and still allow pedestrians a walkway. The two-lane road did not contain much traffic as this was a small quiet French town. The sidewalk on the other side was again as crowded as possible with fruits and vegetables from the grocery store pushing toward the street but still allowing pedestrian traffic on the small sidewalk on their side of the street. Gazing up and down the street the small shops extended their goods as far into the sidewalk as possible with hopes of a rich tourists stopping by to purchase their varied merchandise.

With all our school work from our tutors it was not often we got to enjoy this kind of relaxation. The Delacour's and Daphne were kept quite busy arranging our soon to come wedding at the Delacour manor. Our merciless tutors constantly pushed everyone to excel so we were quite busy and physically wore out.

"Harry, I was thinking, we have break coming up and I would like to visit the island but I don't want to spend our honeymoon there."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, I could do with seeing Sirius that is if he has run out of his girls from the island."

"I want to get in the last bit of tanning before the wedding and as we have discussed before the loft is fine for our honeymoon."

"Daphne, are you really sure you want to spend our honeymoon in the loft?"

"Yes Harry I'm sure, we can always go someplace special as the mood hits us but I definitely don't want to spend that time on the island."

"Oh, right! I can just see us having a honeymoon with Sirius lurking in the background and giving up his casino girls for some pranking of the newlyweds."

/Scene break/

While our visit to the island was enjoyable inviting Sirius to the wedding cause a whole new round of bad jokes from him. We returned to France and soon the wedding at the Delacour manner was completed as planed. The reception, which thankfully was very small, ended with Sirius tied to a chair, a Marauder to the very end.

(A/N; Since I have no idea what weddings and receptions would entail I will leave up to you to imagine the elaborate wedding, reception and the honeymoon details.)

"Daphne! While I love you dearly you have warned me complete completely out. So if you'll excuse me I think a nice hot shower right now may bring me back to life." I walk into the bathroom and automatically close the door. As the water in the shower reached the proper temperature I stepped into the shower sliding glass doors closed. While fully underneath the water in the shower I heard Daphne's say, "I'm not finished with you Mr. Potter." I then said," I'm not sure what I can come up with but you if you care to join me in the shower I'm sure we can try." Upon receiving no answer I open the glass door and found the bathroom completely empty.

Well I just shrugged off this first incident but over the next few days it reoccurred. There were time when I heard Daphne in the room say something but looking up or turning around I found she wasn't there. It took a while but we finally figured out that we were mentally talking to each other. It also became clear that this only happened when there was a strong emotion behind the thoughts, everyday conversations were not being transferred between us. I just shrugged it off as it just appeared to be another anomaly surrounded the life of Harry Potter.

/Scene break/

"Harry let's go down to the bistro I could use a glass of wine." Daphne purred and giving off a look that was to make me melt.

"Well if you want that glass of wine you best cut back on that sexy look or we will never get to that glass of wine."

Daphne hooked her arm in mind and dragged me to the bistro where it would be her favorite wine and seafood platter. The sidewalk tables were busy as usual, old men sat over their wine discussing politics of the day or just average people returning from their shopping day enjoying a cup of coffee. Across the street the market was busy with people squeezing the tomatoes and thumping the melons. At that instant I had mixed thoughts, the first being I was not going to let my seafood platter end up like my ice cream, ordered but never eaten. My next thought was honestly fear as Deatheaters appeared on either end of the street.

There's no place to hide and I doubted there was anyplace that we could run. The Deatheaters of course did not wait for anybody to make their minds up and were hurling curses at everyone and everything. I first thought was to fall back into the bar and of course escape out the rear door. What did the rear bring? An open field or a wall enclosed storage area that would trap us? With my left hand I brought up the strongest shield that I knew how to make and with my right hand I sent a stunner at the group off to my right. By this time curses were ricocheting off my shield, the small tables and chairs were exploding all around my shield; the produce market across the street had exploding fruit stands and fruit exploding in all directions. Shops up and down the street were treated similarly with deadly curses impacting their merchandise and storefronts.

I was realizing that not only was my shield holding against all incoming curses but I was feeling no strain on my magic to keep the shield maintained. I suddenly realized that I had something more to fight with, I had forgotten about the Weasley twins decoy detonators. I figured the detonators could not do much more damage than what had already been done. I released a couple of the decoy detonators to my right as Daphne hurled numerous curses in the same direction. To my surprise the detonators did not scoot off in any random direction but headed straight at the death eaters. The explosions took out about six of their ilk. When I looked down the street to the left I almost lost my concentration needed for my shield. It seemed that my stunner had taken out half of the enemy on the left side of the street. Wasting no time I fired another stunner down the left side of the street and witnessed the same results with most of the standing Deatheaters being stunned. The fates must have been watching over us as at that time as the French Aurors arrived causing a fierce battle with the remaining Deatheaters. During this time the bad guys had revived a number of their stunned companions who were rejoining the fight. Unlike my stunners the French Aurors were throwing deadly curses. The English Aurors never rose to this level of violence or deadliness, it was obvious that most of the fighting Deatheaters would not survive to reach their Ministry's holding cells.

Seeing that the French had every thing under control, and the fighting was over, I dropped my shield and surveyed what was left of the street. All the curses had taken a destructive action up and down the street all except for our little table. Even the wineglasses hadn't been disturbed so Daphne and I sat back down. I finally got to work on my seafood platter and sip on my wine before one of the Aurors came over and started speaking French. After a bit they found an English-speaking officer who start asking questions and took our statements.

"Monsieur witnesses have stated that you threw spells or curses that appeared to have a great affect on these English scum. We thank you for your assistance. From the civilian's description your shield seems to be quite powerful and easily deflected many curses thrown in your direction. If I could have your names and addresses and your business here in France it would be most helpful. Furthermore, if I could impose upon you to see if you recognize any of these villians while our 'Oblivators' take care of the Muggle population of this village."

"We would be happy to help in any way that we can. This is my wife Daphne and I am Harry Potter we are here on our honeymoon." I of course saw his eyes flashed to my forehead and my scar but he just nodded and jotted down something more on his notepad. We then went to view the death eaters to see if we recognized any of them.

"Harry what kind of stunners did you throw at those death eaters? I did recognize them at first because of the golden streaks in the red stunning spells."

I turned and faced Daphne and said, "I hadn't noticed anything they were just a simple set of stunners. Come on we need to finishing off looking at these creeps and get back to the wine.

We did not recognize any of the death eaters on the left side of the street but upon viewing those on the right side of the street it appeared that the Nott family would have to look for a new heir as Theodore Nott lay dead in the street. Further down the street we encountered another familiar face, Cassandra Andromeda Selwyn Evans née black was now no longer a living part of any family.

/Scene break/

"Daphne was it just me or were those tests just too easy? I always heard that owl testing was horrible was it our great tutors that made it so easy?"

"I'm with you Harry, I found those tests quite easy. However, we still have the NEWTs to face in the coming year."

"So where do you want to go on vacation, we have the island, or would you like to go someplace different like Las Vegas?"

"Let's head back to 'Escape Haven' and see what all the elves are up to. Don't forget we have all your other places we have to visit. Hopefully it will only take a couple of days and we can hit the island for a couple weeks, how does that sound to you?"

"It sounds like a plan, I just hope that Sirius hasn't been way too bored, all we need is for him to start a prank war with us."

Being in France and not reading the French language made their newspapers of no interest to us so we missed most of the scandal. The scandal results were brought to our attention by a letter from Headmistress McGonagall. After a little research we found that the Professor was now Headmistress because Dumbledore was found bribing the Wizengamot. Mdm. Bones was interested in not only where he got the money but why he was trying to affect one Harry Potter.

Seems she was also still involved in Dumbledore shenanigans that had taken place during the tri-wizard tournament. Mdm. Bones further found that the bribery money was coming from the Potter family vault as Dumbledore had illegally declared himself Guardian and was tapping the money in the Potter vault. Now bribing was considered illegal as was bribing the Wizengamot but being caught was considered a 'faux pas' of unforgivable proportion.

All of the bribing and trying to gain control of one Harry Potter led back to the tri-wizard tournament and the manipulations therein; this led to the scandal where he lost all of his positions as ICW Muck-it-up, Headmaster and Chief Warlock. Dumbledore was considered lucky he wasn't put in jail the rest of his life but he was given a break again because he was defeater of Gringlewault, so he was released of all charges. Of course this left me short of all the galleons he had taken but what the hell, he was the great leader of the light and my galleons were irrelevant as far as the Wizzengemot was concerned.

Sirius was extremely happy to see us and started rushing around making sure that we had a super return to the island with barbecues parties and drinks. It however did not take long before Sirius was back at the casino chasing women and living his unique lifestyle.

/Scene break/

We did visit most of the properties that I was the owner of, and found I had more elves that hairs on my head. Dobby was thrilled to see us and was upset when we found that he could not hear us calling him from France, so there appears to be a distance factor when calling elves. I must say that Dobby had all of his elves working, from maintaining the houses and their gardens to tilling the farmlands. Since they all seem busy and happy we didn't ask although we did find out that Dobby was handing out Christmas presents and birthday presents in our names. He was quite happy because he was quite busy. No longer cleaning and cooking's his entire life he was now consumed in directing elves on the many Potter properties. Dobby's enthusiasm and weirdness as a normal elf was offset by his good heart and was a great addition to the Potter family.

Daphne and I got another joint letter from Headmistress McGonagall. This letter however was asking us to return for our seventh year schooling at Hogwarts. He was a difficult decision to give up the sun and relaxing lifestyle but in reality we were English. Being English and being a Lord within England insisted that Lords attended Hogwarts as a tradition. So for no other reason we accepted and sent a letter off stating we would be returning in September to Hogwarts.

September 1st at Kings cross platform many stares accompanied us as we entered onto the platform as a squad of elves deposited our trunks in the luggage car. Daphne and I headed to the rear the train to find a secluded compartment if that was possible. Draco showed up not long after the train departed the station. "Potter you made a big mistake killing Nott."

"Well it's a funny mistake Draco since I'm still alive and he is not."

"His friends within the Slytherin house are not happy with you, you best watch your back, Potter. "

"Making threats to revenge Nott's death for Slytherin house? No style Draco, you forgot to add your father and girlfriend Mrs. Evans into that threat."

"The dark Lord will be soon be eliminating both of you, you half blood and your blood trader slut."

We always thought that Snape was lurking in the darkness whenever Draco start his mouth running episodes so he could take points and/or give detentions . It appeared this year would be no different as Draco ranted I stood up ready to hit him in the face, Snape slithered out from nowhere," that will be 10 points Potter and detention tomorrow night."

"Nice try Snivelus but you'll need to take that up with the Headmistress as you are not allowed to access points or give detentions until we arrive at school."Even the points taken by the Perfects who road on the train to Hogwarts were only effective after review by the Headmistress. I was curious how in all the years that we have traveled on the train to Hogwarts we have never seen a teacher before and when one shows up it turns out to be Snape. I close the compartment door in his face and put the most powerful locking charm I could think of on the door. We would sort this out after we got to Hogwarts.

/Scene break/

After we were seated the in the Great Hall my survey of the head table found that not many changes had been made in teaching staff. While the Headmistress now occupied Dumbledore's golden chair there were two new faces. The Headmistress introduced Kingsley Shacklebolt as the new DADA professor and Hawkes Hawlish as the new Transfiguration professor.

I gave Snape a heartfelt sneer and turned to Daphne." I'm going to enjoy this year watching Snape miss me in the potion class."

"Well you're not going to be the only one not taken his class because I'm sure not going to take his guff." Daphne laughed.

"Have you heard anything about the Transfiguration professor yet?" I asked.

"I think he's an ex Auror but I'm not sure."

Breakfast the next morning had barely begun when I heard the words," Mr. Potter please see me in my office after breakfast." I hope that the Headmistress had not picked up on what Dumbledore was now incapable of doing.

Pleasantly something new had been added since I was last here, the Gargoyle sprang aside as we approached without requiring a password. But as usual as I went to knock I received "enter" from within the Headmistress's office as if she knew someone was there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Welcome back

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

First day back, breakfast meal.

"Lord and Lady Potter let me personally welcome you two back to Hogwarts. Let me say many of the staff, as well as students, have missed you." Professor McGonagall warmly welcomed us back to Hogwarts.

"Headmistress I have mixed feelings returning here but as an English Lord it is my duty by tradition to attend Hogwarts. May I say thank you for your providing marriage quarters without my requesting them as well as your warm welcome."

"I've attempted to ensure that your stay here is more pleasant than your previous years. Since you will not be taking potions some of the aggravations should be alleviated. Furthermore I have spoken with professor Snape over his conduct, especially toward you. I will ask if you have any problems by your attending Hogwarts that you bring them to my attention as I have said I wish you a pleasant stay here at Hogwarts."

"Headmistress I will attempt, at the best of my capabilities, to avoid any confrontations. You are however aware of those who seem to go out of their way to be aggravating. I will say that you will have no problems with me if they leave us alone."

"Thank you Mr. Potter that is no more that I could ask of you. But I do believe you have a class do next few minutes so I will let you and your wife to be on your way."

Daphne and I hustled out of the Great Hall, we had plenty of time to make class if we didn't dillydally in the in the hallways. Unfortunately...

"Potter's skiving off of class again? That will be 10 points each and detention for both of you tonight with me." Snape sneered, his stopping us was having a good chance of making us late for our next class.

"Later Snape we have a class to attend so please move aside before we are late for our next class."

"That will be five more points Potter failing to address me properly."

I knew I really shouldn't but enough was enough," RIGHT! An ass-hole like you needs to be addressed properly Snivelus, so follow me to the Headmistress's office where you can be properly addressed in front of witnesses. Better yet lets go to the Great Hall for a larger audience who will all love to hear my opinion of your personality and sterling teaching methods." So much for McGonagall's warning crossed my mind as I awaited Snape's typical reply.

"Why you snotty-nosed insolent brat, how dare you! Know that your protector Dumbledore has been removed from this Castle so I no longer have to put up with your insolence nor Dumbledore's weak approach to punishing students. I am going to teach you the lesson you richly deserve." Snape had his wand out lightning fast and sneered "Sectumsempra!"

I got to see Snape's facial features change from sneer to snarl and then to confusion and then the fear of impending pain. Deatheaters and bullies all like to present a monologue before they took any serious action; this gave me time to react. Snape was met with a super large grin on my face and his 'Sectumsempra' curse was met by my wand-less mobile shield, the shield absorbed the curse as if it had never been cast. Actually it was the portrait's shield but I was not going to explain that to Snape. The shield was like an invisible wall that absorbed, as far as I knew, all known curses and spells. Some of its appealing features was it moved with me, I did not have to recast it when I moved; it just existed and was only impenetrable from the other side of the shield. While Snape face was changing with his emotions the shield was slowly pushing Snape into the stone wall that was behind him. Snape, after firing a dozen of curses, was now a potential greasy burger sandwiched between two immovable forces. While the shields absorbed almost everything, a greasy potion Masters was not one of them. it was tempting to squeeze the life out of the miserable potion master but I was just happy watching him trying to squirm somewhere where there was no squirm space.

All this was of course was not beyond the attention of all the students in the area and it wasn't long before the Headmistress came storming onto the scene. I was confused why Snape had not used an 'unforgivable' as he could have killed or tortured me, he would have thought that my shield wouldn't stop the 'unforgivable' curses. I was sure he had no interest in the other students in the entrance hall as they could have been hit with his curses he did throw. Not that the 'Sectumsempra' curse was not deadly but it wasn't like the 'unforgivable' killing curse which could take out a dozen people. After my shield was removed and under the wands of several instructors Snape relinquished his wand and we all headed to the Headmistress's office. I was already preparing to leave Hogwarts if any of this was sweep under the rug or if I really was assigned detentions with Snape.

The rest of the morning was taken up with arguments, screaming and accusations. Today however was Snape's unlucky day and several other students were in the hallway and observed the entire incident. Aurors were called to escort the dismissed professor Snape from Hogwarts's grounds.

Daphne was not overly happy with the entire incident but was torn between yelling at me or yelling at Snape. Since I was the only one currently left within her vicinity I got the brunt of her yelling. Given many choice words and a good amount of time yelling she says something that was an instant change of attitude." Harry, do you realize that those golden streaks have returned to your spells?

"No I didn't but they don't seem to be causing any problems with the spells that I cast." I was happy her worry about the fight had gone from angry worried to calm worried, it was easier on my ears.

"I have found nothing in the library about what's happening with your spells nor have my discreet inquiries come up with any information but I am still bothered by the color change of your spells."

"Why don't we just forget about golden streaks and go celebrate with the rest of the school, Snape is gone!"

"With your luck Harry Snape has gone and joined Dumbledore."

"Thanks Miss party pooper."

/Scene break/

Whether it was Dumbledore's great influence or Voldemorts threats, Severus Snape was back in Hogwarts two days later. The official view from the Board of Governors and the Ministry was that he was a master potion master and his removal from Hogwarts would deprive the students of his great talents. The Headmistress however restricted his movements within the Castle to the dungeon areas only.

"Harry have you heard the latest in the rumor mill?" Daphne asked as we headed down the stairs toward the great Hall.

"No dear what is the current scuttlebutt?"

"Someone made an attempt on the Headmistress life last night."

"What did she do sneeze or better yet trip over one of the trick steps on the stairs? You know how things get twisted in the rumor mill."

"No, this is pretty serious, they were supposedly a couple of Aurors at Hogwarts taking her statement last night."

The great Hall was indeed alive with that rumor and combined with my fight with Snape the consensus of opinion was that Snape did the attack. Witnesses put Snape in the dungeons so there was no new information available in the rumor mill. No announcements were comming from the Headmistress who sat calmly at the head table. After a nice breakfast we hauled our book bags onto our shoulders and trudged off for our Transfiguration class. One thing about Hogwarts, no student ever got left out of getting exercise. Our book bags are loaded heavily with books from morning and afternoon classes which we got to lug around for the entire day. This of course did not count for the seven floors of Hogwarts requiring students to trudge up stairs with trick steps and the constantly moving staircases. We were about halfway up this set of stairs with about a dozen other students all judging to see if the stairs would be in place by the time we reached the top when the inside of my head received a," NOoooo!". By now I had been getting used to Daphne's broken thoughts when she was upset, excited or scared. The silent yell flashed my attention from the top of the stairs to what Daphne was now staring at as she was obviously frozen in fear.

From the lower landing curses of green, orange and red were hurling in our direction. I realized the curses would only be able to hit us if we were still standing; I grabbed Daphne pulling her to the rough and uneven steps of the staircase while yelling, "get down." Several other students were not quick in responding to the sudden warning and fell to the deadly curses.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - More attacks

.

"So you didn't see anybody on the lower landing?" Madam Bones asked.

"All I know use that Daphne saw the curses first and I was too busy pulling her and myself out of the path of the curses to see anything or anybody." I replied." I do know from the pattern of the curses that there was at least three people down there throwing those curses."

"Headmistress I would like your permission to have four of our Aurors patrolling the halls of Hogwarts." Madam Bones offered.

"Yes I think that Aurors patrolling with our perfects is an excellent suggestion." The headmistress continued," I hope that it will help both students and their parents feel a bit more secure here at Hogwarts. With one student dead and one in St. Mungo there is going to be a lot of yelling and screaming in the next couple of days."

The offer for the Aurors was not altogether altruistic as there had been an epic duel the previous evening in Diagon alley. From what little we could get from Madam Bones the great leader of the light Albus Dumbledore had taken on Lord Voldemort and had been seriously injured in a spectacularly duel and Dumbledore was now in St. Mungo. The Dailey Profit's coverage of the fight showed the photo of Voldemort holding Dumbledore's wand in the air while making typical evil Lord comments on how great he Lord Voldemort was before the Aurors arrived and ran Voldemort off.

While most of the students were on edge the halls throughout Hogwarts were quiet for the next couple of weeks. Daphne and I were again heading down towards the great Hall for lunch but as we stepped off the stairs onto the landing three curses came from down the adjacent corridor. I put up a shield for the purple and orange curses with both of us dodged the green curse. Daphne had demanded we dodge the killing curse and not rely on my untested super shield. It was apparent that whoever was throwing the curses had not left us as three more multicolored curses came our direction. Not to be left out I sent a budgeting curse toward our attackers position however dodging the A.K. did not make my aim exactly on target. My curse took a good section of the corridor wall and sending pieces hurtling down the corridor. My curse provided Daphne time to send a number of nasty curses down the corridor toward the offending attacker's positions. Peace and quiet return to the surrounding area but lasted only a few minutes as Professors and Aurors charged to the scene.

Later in the 'Heidi Hole' Daphne and I were enjoying the lack of questions and interrogation from just about everyone in the Castle.

"So who do you think it was?" Daphne asked in between bites of our meal.

"Of course it had to be Draco but I would be surprised if Crab and Goyle perform those other curses. So the question is which junior death eaters joined him?"

"Oh have you forgotten about your friend Ron?" Daphne giggled.

I started laughing and said," you don't think Ron joined up with Draco to do us in, do you?"

"Oh yes, they would definitely make a dangerous duo like Voldemort and Bella."

"But which one is Bella?"

/Scene break/

The ministry provided extra Aurors to patrol the halls as well as they started to check wands for previous lethal curses and of course found nothing. Things were becoming quite hectic, testing was upon us and the rumor mill had many students worried about lethal curses in the corridors. Therefore I did not find it surprising that Daphne was working with the founders portraits on a new and improved Marauders map. It was in a way funny just how many passages and unknown rooms that the original Marauders had missed.

School dragged on while classes remain their usual boring selves. Daphne and I had decided to just take our NEWTs, finish the year, and do as I had told myself long ago... RUN!

The run-up to NEWTs testing day was in itself fun for me to watch. Ron Weasley attempted to hide, run, or just plain disappear from the relentless pressure of Hermione making him study. Hermione was trying to re-study every word ever uttered at Hogwarts and her frustration over NEWTs testing day was a never ending psychotic episode. In the final few hours prior to testing Hermione finally joined the line at the hospital wing to be administered a calming draft from Madam Pomphrey.

While sitting back and watching the insanity that led up to NEWTs testing I had a brilliant idea. While students were buying and/or selling powders to enhance your brain's ability, to liquids that would make sure of perfect wand movements during testing, I have a plan. The plan is insane but I thought would fit in quite well with what was going on presently at Hogwarts.

"Daphne make sure you let it slip what I am planning during your little chats there in the girls bathroom."

"Yes Harry, you've told me sixteen times and I'm sure I will get it done correctly."

The plan was quite simple and was scheduled for the next Hogsmeade village weekend which was a few days before end of term. I would transport early in the morning to an alley between two of the buildings. At one end of the Street I would have a gigantic Ward erected. It would be U-shaped and joining the two buildings on either side of the street thus sealing off that end of the Street. While you could walk into the street you could not walk out unless you knew the password. The walls along either side of the street would be warded to be impenetrable. Anti-port key stones would be laid anti-apparition spells would then be cast. Another gigantic U-shaped ward would be cast on the opposite end of the block, again only allowing Voldemort in, once in he could not get out. We would have a giant mousetrap with me as a delectable treat and Voldemort as the mouse. Once he had entered I would have the two ward walls on either end of the block contract toward each other encasing Voldemort. The idea was that the wards would allow me to slip through but encase Voldemort. If this did not work it would be a death trap for me but this had to end. Only one of us would leave to enjoy life if this constricting trap worked properly.

/Scene break/

Newt testing was finally done and Hogsmeade village weekend started today. Voldemort took the bait as I slowly backed up through the first set of wards, Voldemort followed as he was apparently unaware of anything but Harry Potter. I was wrong.

"Harry, did you think your crude wards would keep me from you? No, today you get to join your parents. I Lord Voldemort will then find your friends and kill them. The world will only remember you as the boy who died at the hands of the great Lord Voldemort."

I tried to put a sarcastic grin on my face but inside I feel the fear eating away at me,"Sorry to disappoint Tommy but you stepped into an inescapable trap."

"You fooled no one Potter, I am invincible and immortal and you are soon going to be dead! I have the wand!"

Voldemort was firing curses that were quite lethal but none of them got in through the founders shielding spell I had erected. The curses from Voldemort did not rebound but instead were absorbed by the shield around me. If he used the killing curse I would have to avoid it as my shield had yet to be tested for the A.K.. What I wasn't counting on was that Voldemort could also cast wards and he did. His Ward or spell surrounded me in a constricting bubble like shield freezing me in place and stopping my escape through my wards. With Voldemort having trapped me in my own trap the constricting wards were going to crush us both in just a few seconds. Meanwhile I was unable to think clearly as Daphne was now screaming in my head leaving room for only one thought, I was dead. That's when I started to laugh hysterically which surprised Voldemort.

Thoughts of me being dead started my laughing as I had been as good as dead for most of my life but my hysterical part of the laugh was if I did not see it myself I would never have believed it. Popping in within my wards, behind Voldemort and dressed in many different type soldier uniforms was several squads of elves. Dressed as a general, with swagger stick and directing his squads of troops, was Dolby. Dobby raises his swagger stick into the air and yelled ,"For the Great Master Harry Potter, Fire!"

Well elves in general are not supposed to be able to hurt wizards but they are indeed programmed to protect their master. The dozen of stunning spells fired by the elves flew at Voldemort forcing him to drop the spell he was using on me and erect a shield against all of the stunners.

This allowed me to run through and out of my shrinking wards followed by all of the elves. We then got to watch my wards incase Voldemort. I walked up and snatched his wand from his hand and started with 'accio' port-key, 'accio' wands, 'accio' knives. I would be damned if I was going to let this idiot, cut, use magic or just walk away. While I was sure I had gotten everything except his shorts I was still happy to see the arrival of the Department of mysteries who had a few spells and devices to make sure that little Tommy Riddle was kept in custody.

The rest of the day turned out to be quite long giving statements and dodging reporters, the evening was quite weird. We returned to our room and my first instinct was to take a shower and finally rid myself the last dregs of Voldemort. That's when Daphne and I found ourselves in the living room with me just staring at her and knowing not what to say. My brain was racing but you seem to be stuck in the mud as the question came down to,"what now"? My whole life had been under threat of someone, so what was next, what were we going to do? My mood was ended when Daphne threw herself into my arms. We ended the evening comforting and showing our love for each other.

/Scene break/

Voldemort was given his day in court while covered by Aurors with drawn wands, wards, enchantments and a silencing charm through most of the trial. When the silencing charm, at different points his trial, he continue to rant about being immortal would come back and kill everybody. Madam bones had collected enough witnesses to fill the spectator stands and of course Voldemort was convicted. I had been the one that captured him I was offered the opportunity to shove his moldy ass through the veil. In a weird way the prophecy was indeed fulfilled.

During some of Voldemort's ranting some of Dumbledore's manipulations resurfaced. A thorough investigation was called for and many disturbing facts became public knowledge. Some of the facts started before Riddle ever entered Hogwarts. It appeared that Dumbledore had known about the placement of Riddle in a Muggle orphanage and had not at least moved him to a magical orphanage. It appeared that Dumbledore had wanted a weak and manipulable Tom Riddle when Riddle entered Hogwarts. I found the whole tale to be somewhat familiar. From there the speculations ran rampant of Dumbledore childhood association with Grindelwald to Dumbledore's looting of the Slytherin and Gaunt vaults. Regardless, Riddle had gotten away from Dumbledore's manipulations and it turned into the next dark Lord.

After those revelations it did not take long before the newspapers speculated that Dumbledore was again attempting this trick with Harry Potter. This time putting the child hero with the nasty Muggles and speculating that Dumbledore could not learn from his earlier mistakes. By this time, it was surmised, that Dumbledore had realized that his age was becoming an impediment thusly trying to swindle the Philosopher's Stone from the Flamels. In all of this swindling and manipulations his goals was to obtain The Hollows and maintain his place as a great leader and leader of the light. Dumbledore believed that if he obtained all three hollows would make him all powerful so he could guide the world forever. Most of what they were talking about when over my head and I would later research what I didn't understand. Dumbledore was taken and put with Grindelwald in their overly secure and impenetrable prison where they could continue their childhood dreams of ruling the world.

Days later the over enthusiastic wizard world had a presentation day, a long, long day. Daphne refused to go stating it was my day in the lime light. In a show of sincere appreciation Dumbledore's wand was presented to me along with Voldemort's wand. The minister had the Order of Merlin and a long speech. Then came the rest of the pompous supercilious speeches, then certificates from organizations. In the end I just had Dobby put all this stuff with the rest of Voldemort's left over junk for me to sort out later.

I wanted to run off to 'Escape Haven' and join Daphne but first I thought it might be a good idea to stop by the portraits and see if the founders had any advice on what we needed to do next. With the realization that this fame was not going to stop soon," Run I told myself, Run!"

The moment that I stepped into the Portrait room I again heard myself screaming inside my head," run, escape, get the hell out of here!" In the room were two soft squishy type chairs that had never been there before. Occupying one of the chairs was a neatly dressed man in a white business suit. Run I told myself, this was because this proper looking gentleman had two very large white wings extending from his back.

"Ah Harry, right on time."

"ERR..." My eyes flashed to the door and then to the portraits where I got silence and non-helpful shoulder shrugs.

"Yes, the door is locked. Your memories of our past meetings have been erased from your mind but it is again time for you to get on with your next great adventure. As I've told you before you may call me Thanatos , Samuel, Peter Pan or if you like death. You have always previously favored Thanatos but as usual I will answer to anything."

"This is a large joke right?" Even though for the life of me I couldn't figure out who would be pulling this kind of joke or how this Joker got in to the portrait room.

"I'm sorry Harry but this is getting boring to me as it is always new to you. I think I am going to mix the game up a little bit this time by letting you remember this convention so I don't have to explain it again to you in the next dimension."

"Your making me feel like I'm some sort of boy that's being used." I did not know what I really was feeling as my brain kept saying run, but for some reason my feet were confused or glued to the floor.

It's more like you have been our 007 in youngsters clothing ever since you first attempted to die. The first time you almost died you caught the eye of our boss and what is still talk about one spectacular way of dying. Since then every time we have a problem within a certain dimension you have been called up to apply your unique solutions to the problem of Voldemort."

My brain is not reacting properly to this insanity. This characters is trying to tell me that I had previously died and he is back to... "I... So you're just going to snatch me up out of this dimension and throw me into another dimension and I am not supposed to have any say in the matter?"

"Right in one!"

"No thanks I'll stay here."

Ignoring me as if I had not just said "NO", Thanatos continue, " Since this is a rush job you be leaving immediately with only your trunk and your Wands. As usual just remember that the new dimension is almost the same as this dimension there are two major distinctions between the two. The first is that the history you know here may not be repeated the same way in your new dimension. Secondly the people while looking the same may not act the same nor respond in the same manner as here. Oh! While you will keep your memory you will be Horcrux free. We'll be watching to see how you handle the new Dark Lord in your life now that you are the proud owner of the Deathly Hollows." He then broke into hysterical laughter for no obvious reason.

I blinked and found myself standing next to my trunk in the Room of Requirements which was in the configuration of the 'Heidi Hole' living room.

/Scene break/

If I thought my brain was on standby as I walked in on Thanatos it was now in a state of panic, shock and disbelief. Questions came pouring into my head like where in this timeline had I arrived? Why did I feel like a toy that somebody was playing with? What about Daphne? Who were my friends and who were my enemies and was this all just a dream and what the hell are the Deathly Hollows? I was about ready to head to the Portrait room when I suddenly realized Dobby was attached to my lower leg.

"Master Harry who was that awful bad man with the wings? He tried to take my Harry Potter away from me; no one takes Harry Potter from me!" It appeared that Dobby had hitched hiked along with me to wherever this was. After a few minutes of quiet talk and congratulations to the apparently scared elf, he started to calm down. I thanked Dobby for his inventiveness and the hyper active elf returned to normal.

"Do Master Harry Potter want Dobby to do like last time with 'Heidi hole' and 'Escape Haven'?"

"Yes please Dobby, please do your thing just like before."

"Oh thank you Master Harry." Dobby grabbed my trunk and...

POP

I hoped that Dobby didn't do anything more than what he did in the last dimension.

Hopefully the only sure thing was that no one knew of how to get to the Portrait room so that's where I headed. If I had a mirror I knew that I would have one large grin on my face when I heard, "Well look who dropped in, care for a chat even if you appear to be from the weakling side of the family?

So this was the first time that I had visited the Portrait room wherever I was currently being me.

By the time my explanation and their questions were finished I was hoping that this would never have to take place very many times more. Explaining where you came from when you don't know, explaining why and how you came here when you don't know, definitely made me feel like I was on escapee from a lunatic asylum. Now all I had to do is find out where I stood with the outside world. Heading down to the Great Hall I was again relieved as I was waylaid by the probably phony Madeye Moody recommending the use of the bubblehead charm in the second task. I headed into the Great Hall as it was lunch time but I almost went to the wrong table. Looking down I found my first variance in this dimension as I was currently wearing Ravenclaw robes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Girls and Galleons

.

I sat next to Luna Lovegood who is already sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table." Hi Luna, anything new going on?"

"Nothing new since yesterday Harry Nargles are still infesting most people's hair. How is your hand today?"

I have no idea what she was talking about but I gave a general answer anyhow, "Fine, thank you Luna for asking."

"I would think it still hurt after you punched Ron Weasley in the jaw last week. Although Ginny shouldn't of been hanging on you like that trying to get you to take her to the Yule ball. Nobody blames you, Ron should never have said those things about what you are trying to do to his sister, she's the one who has the infatuation over The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Not knowing exactly what happened I decided the minor grunt and a nod would suffice.

"I would look out for Cho after she asked you to be her date at the Yule ball and you turned her down in public. She is really mad and I would not put it past her to use her position as a Perfect to get even with you. Nobody blames you for hiding from everyone this last week."

"I'll keep my eye open, but I do thank you for the warnings."

"Padma is really thrilled that you invited her to the ball but I would recommend that you wear something in black as she has picked out shocking pink for her robes. She will also be decked out in gold bracelets, necklaces and have a gold head-piece."

"You're really helping me out here Luna shocking pink is hard to color coordinate." Actually it sounded like she was going as an imitation Sybill Trelawney.

"One more piece of advice while you are dodging all the females here at Hogwarts Mr. Hottie! Take some time out and have a talk with Morag McDougal, this Greengrass is not right for you"

"This is been a lot of talk about me what about you Luna?" I asked while trying to figure out the remark she made about Greengrass

"Oh don't worry about me Harry, you should be able to fit me in with some snuggle time sometimes next year."

Luckily the conversation ended there with a"Hi Harry" from Padma who joined the table. I don't believe my answer was even heard as Su Li and Mandy join the table and the girl talk over the ball commenced in earnest. Chang and Edgecombe settled in the opposite end of the table while making eyes with Corner and Eddie Carmichael.

/Scene break/

They say that some things never change and apparently that applies to different dimensions. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy seemed to enjoy daily verbal interrelations. Neither of the two enjoyed my company but did enjoy hurling insults at me, my scar and my parents. Having lived through these and other exchanges I was not overly bothered by the two. What did bother me was having my body shrunk back a number of years. I did notice however that this body was not the ultra thin malnutrition body of years goneby was not there, I seem to have my bulk and muscles from my training in the last dimension. I later found that I could 'elf transport', and had all my previous abilities. One thing that I didn't have was a daily meeting with the Headmaster's office, Snape was as grumpy as I remembered and just as ugly. Well make that three things I thought, Daphne the "Ice Queen" of Slytherin walked by me with her nose stuck in the air as if everyone around her was covered in Dragon dung, including me. That hurt, but I would have to sort that out later.

/Scene break/

The Yule ball was a real coming out party. Padma showed up in our shocking pink robes, her arms covered in gold bracelets, necklaces and a gold headpiece. I wondered how she was able to walk with all that extra weight. We open the ball with the rest of the champions and I found that Padma was really good doing the waltze. Padma however did not object to all the girls that wanted to dance with a living legend Potter. She was basking in all the attention that I so despised. Adding to the fun, was that the wizard world was so far behind the Muggle world, that Wizards were still doing dances such as the foxtrot, minuet, with the Ruodlieb being one of the more up-to-date dances.

McDougal appeared out of nowhere and bum rushed me onto the dance floor, "Come on Potter this is my kind of dance."

"Of course Miss McDougal I would be delighted." I then realized it was Argentine tango.

To say that that girl could dance would be an understatement and I thought that I would take it Luna's advice and have a chat with McDougal later. McDougal made the dance extremely hot and steamy and apparently brought out Ginny Weasley for the next dance set. The youngest Weasley was trying the hump and grind a slow dance in a style which got me stimulated and Ron Weasley all upset, "Get your hands off my sister you pervert." Draco Malfoy having a keen sense of survival opened his mouth.

"Hey Weasel it looks like the little Weasellet is trying to get herself a little private bed time with Scar Head." This provided more entertainment as Ron and Draco went to fist city which sent Slitherin house and Gryffindor house onto the dance floor swaying to the beat of their fists and their wands.

/Scene break/

I spent Christmas break mostly in the portrait room as most of students in school had gone home for the Christmas break. The second task ended pretty much has it had in the last dimension but now I was in a quandary and what was my status with the headmaster? While I hadn't ignored Tonks playing a student nor had I discovered if Madeye Moody was really a poly-juiced Lupin, my problem was the Headmaster and Cho Chang's groupies. Was I the Headmasters subservient good little boy who knew nothing or had I played a different role up to this point and why was Cho so interested in my activities.

/Scene break/

I had run out of time as it was now a day before the final task and I had to tell Dumbledore or somebody was going to get killed. I decided today would be the day but I was saved further worry because as I was finishing breakfast," Mr. Potter please see me in my office after breakfast." The headmaster had spoken a familiar old tune.

The first count against the Headmaster was that he departed the Great Hall without giving me the password to his office. When I arrived at the Gargoyle I said to myself "strike one" and 'transported' up to his outer door. As usual he said "enter" before I could knock and I was told be to have a seat and offered a lemon drop, which I refused.

"Harry I called you to my office today to discuss your current and summer residence requirements."

"Headmaster?" Was I to get a private room?

"It has come to my attention that you are not spending time with your friends and rarely sleep in your dorm, might I enquire where you are spending your time?"

"Have I broken some rules Headmaster?

"No you have broken no rules but my sources tell me that..." I cut off the Headmaster.

"Then tell your sources to keep their noses out of my life and quit whispering in your ear." Dumbledore changed tact smoothly.

"As for this summer, I feel that you maybe transfer to the Burrow but you must spend the first three weeks at Privet drive."

I thought "strike two". I then asked the question in hopes to get some information without asking specifically or exposing myself as not being the original Harry Potter. "Headmaster I have told you before about how I am treated at Privet drive have I not?"

"Harry we have discussed this before it's for your protection you must remain safe. Your safety is our utmost concern the wards at Privet drive provide for your safety."

I thought, "strike three". I just nodded and replied, "Yes Headmaster." I was not ready for the Headmasters next comment.

"Aura tonk's will personally escort you from Hogwarts to Privet drive this year, you must arrive there safely. Oh! It is come to my attention that while you lived at Privet drive you never received your immunization for the wizard world. So if you'll just drink this while you'll not have to worry about coming down with some of wizard's more nastier diseases."

I stood up and reached across the desk to take the vial from Dumbledore. The second my hand touched the vial my hidden house rings let me know that whatever was in the vial would be detrimental to my health. My house rings were another oddity as I had not yet gone to Gringgotts in this dimension to obtain them. I made a production of sitting back down where I had my back to Dumbledore and he could not see the vial for few seconds. Wand-lessly I had some books fall from their shelves distracting the Headmaster's attention while I dump the contents of the vial in the crack between the seat and the back of the chair. As I turned back toward the headmaster and he turned back toward me I hoped I given the impression that I had finished the vials contents.

This is to say, at the very least, this royally pissed me off and I thought" three strikes you're out sucker" I then verbally let loose on the Headmaster," you're a real piece of work you know that? You've got Tonks running around spying on me while concealed is a student. You've got Moody who isn't Moody but a poly-juice somebody. Is he part of your security or is he somebody who's going to ensure I'm not safe. That brings me to my being entered into this tournament, that wasn't some plan that you devised or is that another piece of failed safety because this tournament damn sure is not safe. What's your next trick headmaster? Is the tri-wizard cup going to be a port keyed to take me to a graveyard so I can resurrect Voldemort? So now you're going to have Tonk's safely escort me to my loving relatives who probably will beat the crap out of me because another freak brought me home. Thanks Headmaster for your concern." I then stormed out of his office.

I didn't know what made me more angry, being dosed with a drug or being told all this before the third task.

/Scene break/

The third task arrived and I had yet to tell Dumbledore that the tri-wizard cup is probably a port–key. I had instead told each champion that if they were foolish enough to touch the cup they best do it wearing a set of gloves. They of course did not believe me until I told them that the cup was the final trap and that touching it would send them back to the beginning of the maze.

Since I had lost too the Dragon and couldn't breathe water in the lake I was last to enter the maze with zero points. I wandered around for a few minutes before I 'transported' to a sturdy branch of a nearby tree which overlooked the VIP area. About twenty minutes later the tri-wizard tournament port-key arrived with the three champions each with their thickly gloved hands taking turns raising it above their individual heads in triumph.

"Dumbledore what is this insanity we are only supposed to have one tri-wizard winner not three." Huffed Minister Fudge who ripped the tri-wizard cup out of the champions hands. Fudge disappeared along with the cup and panic erupted.

I was kind of chuckling to myself, I was wondering how Fudge was going to deny that Voldemort had returned when he got to meet him face-to-face. Of course I wondered if Fudge qualified as blood of an enemy forcefully taken? Dumbledore meanwhile must have known the cups destination and within a few seconds had made another port-key for himself and the available Aurors and they then disappeared.

"Why didn't you invite me up to that nice viewing seat." I looked down to find Luna and Morag looking up at me.

"Well if you insist." I said as I levitated Luna up to a nearby branch. Luna let loose with a girly squeal apparently enjoying the sudden rise into the air.

"Well don't leave me out Potter."Morag apparently did not want to be let out of our seating arrangements. She however did not give out a girlish squeal as she rose to be seated next to me on the tree branch.

Of course this was a perfect view of the pandemonium that was running loose below us. Six teachers were totally insufficient for crowd control of over two-hundred students. Within minutes one of the students figured out that there was trouble and bolted for the safety of the Castle which started a stampede of students in that direction. A few minutes further on the students that were confused or just didn't know what was going on were herded by the teachers to the Castle. I grabbed both girls hands and 'transported' to the stairs just outside the Great Hall. Minutes later we were comfortably seated at the Ravenclaw table awaiting the latest rumors or announcement from the teachers. Luna was right Morag was interested in me and told me to owl her over the summer.

/Scene Break

It took to the next day before the rumor mill and several different announcements by the teachers gave us a general idea of what transpired the night of the tri-wizard finale. Apparently Minister Fudge arrived and found himself staring at Peter Pettigrew who of course was dead according to the Ministry. With seeing a dead man walking along with six Deatheaters Fudge realized that Pettigrew was going to cause Fudge political problems so he bravely passed out and hit his head on one of the tombstones. Fudge never saw Voldemort, who apparently wasn't there, nor did the arriving Aurors with Dumbledore in tow.

Fudge was rushed off to St. Mungo as he tried to convince himself that he never saw what he saw and therefore there was no political fall out to repair.

While I assumed the vial contained some hallucinogen, like last time, but no one came by to tell me what I saw in the graveyard which of course wouldn't work since I never drank the potion.

So little boy Potter was dragged by Tonks, who had little boy Potter firmly by the hand, onto the train heading to Kings Cross station. She then side along 'apperated' little boy Potter to number 4 Privet Dr.. Tonks then stood guard until the next shift arrived to ensure the protection of little boy Potter. What Tonks missed was the Dursley family awaiting just outside the barrier at Kings Cross station for the "Freak". This of course made Vernon extremely happy and even more so when he found that the "Freak" was already at Privet drive.

"How dare you, you little freak? Your freaky little friends make me drive all the the way to London just pick up someone who was not there, you are going to pay for that boy!" Vernon then swung his meaty fist at little boy Potter.

About that time I figured out that I had enough of this dimension as it appeared to be about the same as the one that I just left. This gave me to question how many dimensions that I had been in and how many times I've been mind wiped by Thanatos, drugged by Dumbledore and beaten by Vernon. Regardless what the answer might have been or was or is I stunned the Dursley family and transported to Gringotts in search of RipJaw. I put my house rings in my pocket so not to cause more problems in Gringotts.

/Scene break/

"Master RipJaw I am Harry Potter and I would like to review of my estate and have an inheritance test conducted."

"Mr. Potter you do realize that you cannot have access to any of your family vaults until you turned seventeen years of age?"

"Yes Sir I understand that completely however I think you may find an interesting surprise once you've conducted the inheritance test"

"Mr. Potter please call me RipJaw."

"That I insist you call me Harry."

The require drops of blood on the parchment was completed, causing information to appear on the parchment and RipJaw's jaw falling.

"RipJaw did you find anything of interest?" I tried not to smirk.

"How much is this did you know?"

"Well I knew about being Lord Potter, but the other two was strictly guesses on my part."

"You mean the three other lordships besides being a Potter." Ripjaw grinned.

That information took me back to step and before I could ask RipJaw started into his explanation."Your being Lord Hawkingwood is going to make some people take notice. He was made a mundane Lord before 1380 and while the Slytherin line ended up paupers the Hawkingwood line did quite well. Quite a distinguished ancestry, a very distinctive weave of a line was through an offshoot branch of Slytherin's called the Hawkingwood. He was noted for his parseltongue curses and warding."

"And this all means what to me?" I asked with my fingers crossed.

"The heir when identified gets the vault and all the magical bindings contracts. That is why you are now called Lord Hawkingwood, have complete access to that vault and are an emancipated adult. After you sign a couple of papers you will have been declared an adult and have access to all of your vaults."

I of course signed those papers making the emancipated Lord and received the Hawkingwood's house ring. Then came the expected Potter house ring but then my jaw dropped when I received the Gryffindor house ring followed by the Slytherin house ring.

That's when things started to really go my way. RipJaw took me to the Potter vault which was packed with galleons. The Gryffindor vault had a substantial amount of galleons. The Slytherin vault was packed with galleons and I had a hunch this is where Voldemort was hiding his ill gotten loot. Ripjaw said that this vault was mine because of right of conquest which did not upset me in the least. The Hawkingwood vault was packed with galleons and I picked up the "legend of restitution knives" but there was an unexpected surprise, there was no marriage contract(s) in any of the vaults.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – –Manipulations

.

I found that 'Harry's Place', 'Escape Haven as well as the 'Hidey Hole' were here in this dimension. All I had left to do was check out my properties meet the elves and go on a shopping spree. Voldemort would not be making an appearance for many months, I hoped.

The shopping spree was a little depressing, Hedwig was nowhere to be found. I sent a post owls to find Sirius hoping he was at the island but if not maybe the owl would send him in that direction. By this time a number of weeks had passed and I had fulfilled my obligation and had send an owl to Morag asking how her vacation was proceeding. I then transported to Black's island

Sirius was not on his island but it was like it always had been with the casino on the other end of the island and plenty of hot girls. I set myself up in the room that I normally occupied and hit the beach to listen to the waves and get some sun. I missed Daphne and this place was constant reminder but unfortunately there wasn't much that I could do about her being in another dimension. Still I felt portion of my brain reaching out for her but finding nothing. It was about two days into my enjoyment of doing nothing but lying on the beach when an owl came gliding in and perched on my picnic baskets handle. At first I thought it was a Gringott's owl but on a closer inspection I found it was a rented owl with a letter from Morag.

.

.

Hi Harry

Thanks for writing. The vacation for me so far has been to get my homework done and out of the way. How's you're school work coming along?

Harry I wanted this letter to be many things but it's just not going to work. I need to talk with you in private as I'm afraid to put very much of what I know in this letter. So please say you will meet me as soon as possible. It's about what I overheard the Headmaster and Professor Snape talking about just before we got on the train to start our vacation.

Hope this letter doesn't sound like a crazy fan girl type letter. I live in the Glasgow area of Scotland. Please write soon this information is driving me crazy.

Morag McDougal

.

.

McDougal had long black hair, a shapely body along with a very pretty face, furthermore she was one of the few females that never gave me any problems, aggravation's, or troubles. Besides she added HOT when we did the Tango. I figured what the hell, so I sent back a letter to make an appointment at the Alona hotel.

It took a couple of owl letters to confirm time and place but a week later we were walking around Strathclyde loch. "Miss Morag, is this secure enough for you to reveal the secret love life of Snape and the Headmaster?" This got me a friendly shove.

"Harry just call me Mo as I hate Morag. I mean how would you like to be named after Nessie the Loch Ness monster? Grandma says my parents were using it as" Star of the Sea" but the first thing anyone thinks of is Nessie."

"Okay Mo it is, so what's all the secrecy about Dumbledore and Snape whispering in each other's ears?"

"I was late getting back from the library and it was a bit after curfew. I heard someone coming down the hall so I hid behind one of the tapestries. I was scared when I recognized the voice of Snape, you how he is. Dumbledore is telling Snape that he needs the potion done by the first of September. Snape asks why he needs that particular love potion and not the normal run-of-the-mill love potions. Dumbledore says something to the effect that he wanted to get the marriage done as quickly as possible. They were walking away but I still heard Snape say something to be effective of "Potter is going to love this".

"So you didn't hear who I'm supposed to marry?"

"No, sorry."

If this was the original me I would've probably stormed into the Headmaster's office screaming and ranting. But now I could comely imagine the scheming and manipulations that they were planning. Right now I had Mo with me and I didn't just want to say thank you very much, goodbye, and get lost. Then there was the 'Me teenage boy, you teenage girl, I have attraction', So I asked, "I see we can get a couple of horse writing permits, are you interested?"

"Yes I enjoy riding and I understand they only have about seven miles of bridal pass here in the park, its supposed to be quite scenic. Then maybe I can talk you into accompanying me to the amusement park." Teenage girl replied with cute smile making me very happy.

It sounded like good fun so we did a bit of horse back riding and then charged into the theme park to enjoy the rides. I was enjoying the company of good-looking girl that wasn't afraid to take the rides and spoke her mind. We spent the rest of day at the park and were actually having a fantastic time. It was quite obvious that she fancied me since she came right out and said exactly that. The teenage boy inside of me was jumping up and down with excitement.

We agreed to see each other during the summer which led me to invite her to Black's island.

Mo and I were soon see each other everyday which turned into her staying at the island for days at a time. I hope that I was correct in feeling that she would be moving into my room within the very near future. When the thought of her becoming my girlfriend became a serious thought in my head I sat her down for a serious talk.

"So if Voldemort doesn't kill me Dumbledore has plans that are probably worse. I still have no idea who they are planning on marrying me off to but it will probably be someone like Brockhurst."

"You're not getting away from me that easily Potter."

"So you're willing to have curses thrown at you and possibly die just to be around me? And then the Dailey profit reports will be ridiculing you and end up being a widow?"

"Dear Harry is that a proposal?"

"Not yet but if you are willing to put up with all of that and me I guess I could ask, will you be my girlfriend Mo?"

"It's about time you asked! I'll have Dobby brings my stuff into your room immediately."

/Scene break/

Mo was happy and so was I, making me extremely comfortable with this relationship. We had only known each other for three months now but I could see this continuing for a lifetime. There was still an echo in my mind that seemed to be reaching out but finding nothing.

The next morning I woke early and was thinking how comfortable it was with Mo snuggle up to me. Then I thought how funny it would be if Sirius were to suddenly show up and catch us in this condition. The ribbing and pranking would be endless. That's when my normal life started up again as a Gringotts owl glided into the open window.

"Wake up sleepy head the Goblins are calling." I whispered as I gently nudged Mo.

Before we went to the Goblins Mo and I stop by Glasgow at a theatrical shop. I was not going to get caught in the Goblins "thief's downfall", nor someone hitting us with a "Fineti Incaatatum". I purchased two long blond wigs, one for each of us and a set of phony eyeglasses for Mo. The eyeglasses would help hide her dark eyebrows as I used ball cap to hide my scar. We arrived at an alley next to the Leakey Cauldron and tried to stroll in as if we had no worries in the world. Mo used her wand to get us through the back alley as my wand might be recognizable.

"Master Teller I would like to see RipJaw." I said this while viewing as much of the banks main floor without appearing to do so. I did see Auror Shacklebolt with a girl who was probably Tonks trying to look invisible. It also appeared that at the mention of the name RipJaw it brought both of their attention to Mo and me.

We were escorted to RipJaw's office, "Good morning RipJaw I hope your gold flows well into your vaults."

"Good morning Lord Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hawkingwood" the gold is indeed flowing well. However, there has come to our attention some actions which will have serious ramifications in your life."

"And what is Dumbledore up to now?"

"Our sources in the ministry say that Dumbledore has a marriage contract with Harry Potters on it effective 15 September this year."

"Why that Son of a..." I cut off what was going to be a rant from Mo.

"Well it's just too bad, I think as Lord many names I am not going to sign any stupid marriage contracts."

"Harry, don't forget the love potion that Snape is making for you and remember it's not the regular general potion it's a special potion." Mo added in a more calm manner.

I had forgotten about that little part of skulduggery and knowing Snape he would not try and slip it to me in my food, he would probably hold me down, pour it down my throat and then 'Obliviate' me.

"Harry, if you are married before 15 September you cannot force into a marriage contract under the name of Lord Potter." Mo explained with a grin on her face.

"Why Mo, are you proposing marriage to me?"

"Why yes Lord Potter but alas I'm under age and grandma will not allow me to be emancipated."

"I must say that it was a whirl wind romance" RipJaw laughed.

RipJaw told us that we could use their Flu to go to India where it was legal to be married at 14 years of age. We were down into the Hawkingwood vaults selecting rings and in the Goblins flu faster than my brains could keep up with what was happening. We returned the next day from India using the Gringott's flu. RipJaw got Mrs. Potter a key to the Gryffindor vault. We decided to keep the marriage quiet for as long as we could. We had just stepped out of Gringotts and onto the streets of Diagon alley when...

"Potter stop right there!" I turned around to find Auror Shacklebolt and Auror Tonks chasing after us.

"Why Mr. Shacklebolt what hat are you wearing today?"

"Dumbledore it was to see you immediately."

"Harry don't make a scene just be nice and come quietly, Dumbledore is worried about you." Tonks tried to reason.

In a loud voice I answered, "Since you are not acting in any official capacity, go to hell"

I have no idea what the old Harry Potter was known for in this dimension but when they drew their wands they ran into one of the Founders shields. They started with simple stunners but I followed up with a couple of overpowered stunners. My surprise was that Mo was not firing simple spells at the two but some serious curses, this girl was not playing around. Rather than let this escalate and get somebody hurt I fired in overpowered blasting curse. The blasting curse weakened their shields and knock them backwards. My next set of stunners ripped through their shields sending them to the cobblestone street, at which time I grabbed Mo and 'transported' out of the alley.

/Scene break/

Headmaster's office later in the day:

"What do you mean he got away from you two, you're the best Aurors at the Ministry?" Dumbledore groused.

"Albus we spent almost 24 hours waiting for him to come out of the bank offices of Gringotts. We of course we couldn't get in to get him nor get a word out of the goblins as to what Harry was doing in the bank." Shacklebolt explained.

"Do you have any information about the girl that was with Harry?" Dumbledore queried.

"She was a blonde with long hair and black rimmed glasses, I've never seen her before today." Tonks stated.

"Well spread the word with the 'Order' and we must keep Harry safe and its extremely important we locate him as soon as possible. Also pass out description of the girl see if anybody knows anything." Dumbledore instructed.

We spent the rest of the day getting Mo through the shields and wards at 'Escape Haven' and then into 'Heidi Hole'." You know Harry if this is the way your friends treat you I can't wait until you we run in to some of your death eater friends." Mo laughed.

"As I have told you before I have no idea how to deal with Voldemort or his clowns nor Dumbledore and his turkeys."

"Well right now I want you to consider taking us tomorrow to Kirkwall isle in Scotland and then a nice meal in Aberdeen. However, how about Dobby making us a nice meal here so we can resume our honeymoon my dear husband?"

/Scene break/

Mo and I transport to Kirkwall only to find myself, placed by Mo, in a bar while she went to care for some personal business. Mo made as a tour guide for the rest of the day as she seemed quite familiar with this area of Scotland. That evening we had a nice meal by candlelight and enjoyed a moonlight stroll. I was finding that the rest of the world faded from existence when I was around Mo and looking into those sparkling blue eyes. Late in the evening we retreated to Black's island to again enjoy the sun and the sea until September 1st.

The next morning we started plotting." So we will be spending our nights in that room that you found next to the Founders portraits?"

"With a couple of notice me not charms on our assigned beds I should be able to transport us to our 'Hidey Hole' each night."

"Harry you know this is not going to last forever they are going to catch us, then what are we going to do?"

"I don't think Dumbledore will try and expel us and if he does I'll just hire tutors. I don't want any of the idiots to try and get to me by doing something to you."

The week before school started we headed off to the 'Hidey Hole' and then to Diagon alley to do our shopping. We had donned the phony wigs but had also used a liberal amount of glamour charms. It was fun to see a lot of the people from the order of the Phoenix looking for us but not seeing the blond boy and the red headed girl.

/Scene break/

Heavily covered in glamour charms Mo and I slipped through the barrier and onto the train. Dobby had our trunks and was already off to Hogwarts. We entered an empty cabin and removed to our glamour charms and watched the "order" waiting on a wayward child to enter the platform. Looking carefully out the window there did not seem to be any unusual activities by the Aurors. A few minutes later Luna joined us and then Terry boot. After the train was well on its way, Margaritta Edgecombe and Cho Chang stop by to have a chat. After they left, "Did you two have the feeling that Cho was conducting more of an interrogation then simple curiosity or a chat?" Luna asked.

"Yea! Not many people are interested in the house address that you stayed at or for the name of other occupants." Terry added.

As soon as we got off the train Mo and I slipped off the side of the train station where we could be unobserved. I then transported us to our room and we proceeded to walk down to the great Hall. After taking our seats...

"You were correct dear, there goes Snape and he does look quite upset doesn't he Harry?"

"Yes he was probably waiting for me to get off the carriages and then happily drag me to the headmaster's office. I do believe you are correct and he is quite upset not finding me."

"Are you in trouble again Harry?" Eddie Carmichael asked.

"Eddie, I don't think anybody knows half of the trouble that I'm in with the Headmaster and his turkeys."

"Well don't look hard but I don't think Snape was very happy with you before you left on break." Su Li giggled.

Of course at the end of the feast I heard," Mr. Potter report to my office immediately." I slipped through the exiting crowd of students and informed professor Flitwick that I thought the Headmaster was going to overstep his bounds and I needed the Professor's attendance.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – – You have to be kidding

.

As the two of us headed to the headmaster's office Professor Flitwick asked, "Mr. Potter in what way did you mean that the headmaster was going to overstep his bounds?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent two his goons to take me into custody against my will on the main street of Diagon alley. I should warn you that is will probably be the first of many calls to his office this year."

At that point I displayed the Potter house ring. "I am no longer a child professor nor does he have any authority over me when I am not in this school."

We entered Headmasters office to find Professor McGonagall and Snape sitting off to the side of Dumbledore's desk. The Headmaster started immediately, "Harry my boy did you have a good vacation, take a seat, care for a lemon drop? Thank you for bringing Mr. Potter Professor Flitwick but I think we can handle it from here, I'm sure you have more important school business to attend."

"That's okay headmaster I have plenty of free time, besides I'm here at Mr. Potter's request." Dumbledore did not seem to be happy with that response.

I took a seat, shook my head to the offered lemon drops and remained silent.

"Harry why did you not stay with your legal guardians residence this summer as you were told?"

"Didn't feel like it, besides I get tired of them beating me up every time I turn around." I flippantly answered.

"Surely you exaggerate Harry I'm sure the Dursley's care for you very much" Dumbledore was still in grandfatherly approach.

"Snape cares for me more than they do and I shall never be returning to that hellhole."

"That's professor Snape Harry."

"Yeah right, since that subject is settled in my free to leave now?"

"That will be 20 points from you Potter for disrespecting the Headmaster." Snape snarled.

"Make it a 100 points grease ball just keep your nose out of business does that concern you, you twat."

"Language Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall had entered the conversation.

"No Harry I'm afraid we are not through with our discussion. We have yet to discuss your attacking people in Diagn alley. Also there is your underage use of magic on two Auror."

"When two of your goons attack me on a main street you bet I'm going to defend myself so belts–up about that."

"I'm afraid attacking to Aurors and using dark magic cannot be allowed I..."

"You allow? I'm afraid you have nothing to say in this matter unless you wish to apologize for sending two of your goons to attack me? Unless of course you wish to declare that both of those people were performing their legal duties as Aurors, if that is the case I'm afraid I will have to press charges with their superiors."

"Harry my boy I'm afraid you're going to have to learn a lesson from this disobedience you are showing. I'm assigning detention with Professor Snape for the next five days."

"Well make sure your Death Eater starts without me as I will not be attending any detentions. Further, if I hear anymore about this I will be addressing the Board of Governors as to why detentions are being assigned by the school for actions taken when the school is not in session. I do believe that there are some people in this room who will honestly testify to the Board of Governors of the contents of today's discussion. Since the ball is in your court Headmaster I will bid you a good night."

Professor Flitwick kept pace with me to the Ravenclaw common room, "Mr. Potter I find myself both agreeing and disagreeing with you. I disagree with your attitude and your presentation but even without your house ring being shown as a Lord you are correct in that they have no authority over you out of school. I am confused as to why you did not inform them that you have been emancipated and are now Lord Potter."

"Professor your question will probably will be answered within the next fourteen days. The Headmaster's skullduggery should explode quite spectacularly and if it is within my power it will be done in the Great Hall. Thank you again Professor for accompanying me." Flitwick headed off to his quarters.

"Mo give me a second, I need to put a notice me not charm on my bed and we will get the hell out of here." After applying the charm I headed downstairs, offered my arm to Mo, and transported us into our living room in the Hidey Hole.

That's when I froze as my brain came to an almost complete stop. Sitting on the couch was Daphne Greengrass. My eyes saw Daphne Greengrass but my brain said that Daphne Greengrass couldn't get into this room. My brain was slowly grinding up to the list of people who could access the Heidi Hole when...

"HARRY!" Daphne leaps from the chair attaches herself to me tighter than a mustard plaster. While Daphne supplying a million kisses to my face I noticed Mo pulling out her wand. Daphne releases her death hug on my body and does an instant mood change.

"Darling! You didn't think you could get away from me did you husband of mine? And who is this lovely young lady?" Death was implied among those words

"Daphne? Like in Lady Daphne Potter?" I croaked out as my throat turned into the Sahara desert.

That's when Daphne said ,"Yes my love" and Mo screeched, "WHAT!" That's when I collapsed into the chair with my face in my hands. How could this happen? Why me? How am I going to explain this? Maybe if I run away? That's it! Run I told myself, run. But then I noticed the lack of yelling or screaming...

I looked up many minutes later I found Daphne and Mo sitting on the couch with Daphne holding Mo's hands and whispering quietly to her. Maybe this was my chance to sneak out of the room and run like hell? I glanced at the door but then I heard Daphne's say, "Don't even think about it Potter!"

Daphne was now in charge of the room. "Dobby"

POP... Dobby took one look and backed up until he was behind my leg, he turned his head and looked up as if asking for guidance.

"Dobby will have tea and some sandwiches if you would please." Daphne ordered.

POP

Daphne was explaining what she knew to Mo at least I hoped that's what all the whispering was about. All I received were some periodic glances. When the tea and sandwiches arrived, I noticed it was delivered by a different elf so it seems that Dobby was not going to get involved. I was about to become brave and open my mouth and say something when a big squishy chair arrived occupied by Thanatos. This of course caused each girl to admit a shriek which did nothing for the headache that I was building.

"If you would please to excuse my sudden arrival as I will try and explain this Royal cock-up, I..."

POP

"Dobby wants his Winky now!" I realized that I was not the only person who left someone behind. I watch Thanatos shake his head and snapping his fingers, Winky appeared. Dobby and Winky embraced and in a loud POP they were gone. It appeared that Dobby was afraid of my wives but was ready to give Thanatos hell over his.

"We appeared to have had a bit of a miscommunication's between downstairs and upstairs. The big boss has ordered that we don't try to unravel this mess. So here is the basic gist of what's transpiring..." Thanatos looked a bit uncomfortable.

Apparently it was a routine assignment for me dimension wise but someone upstairs forgot to turn off some function which caused Daphne and I to bond. In the scheme of things true bond mates cannot survive without the other so when one dies the other one soon follows into death. They could not let that happen to me so Daphne was sent to be with me in this new dimension. The fun part of this mess was that the real Harry Potter, originally living in this dimension, had been killed off so my arrival caused no major problems. However, now there were two Daphne Greengrasses in this dimension both attending Hogwarts.

"So that basically sums up what has transpired. Yes Miss McDougal you are also bonding with Mr. Potter. Well that wraps up our end so until we meet again, oh! Your last bond mate should be showing up fairly soon Mr. Potter have a nice day all, byE" Thanatos and his squishy chair disappeared leaving all of us staring at the empty spot.

This left us with quite a bit too discuss including my budding distrust of Thanatos and his lot. If his lot could manipulate events and dimensions why was this mess suddenly out of their control? It was quite late by the time I finished explaining what took place in the Headmasters office among other things. That's when Mo said, "Well it's time to go to bed" and three of us stared at each other.

/Scene break/

My Daphne agreed to stay hidden in the Heidi Hole until the 15th while Mo was going to continue acting as a girlfriend, so the next couple of days past without an incident outside of our living quarters and if you ignore Snape's classroom. Snape had deducted almost 200 points since I last saw him and the Headmaster, but no mention was made of my not attending detentions. The next day at breakfast my house rings notified me there was a foreign substance of my food. Being careful not to let anyone see me I casually moved my hand around so that I could isolate what was infected and to ensure that Mo had nothing in her food or drink. It appeared that only my goblet was infected. With a wand– less switching spell I transferred some of the liquid in my goblet to a un-break vile while I hoped no one was looking, I put a stopper in the vial and put it in my pocket. I also banish the contents of the goblet with a wave of my hand. I felt pretty proud of myself to accomplish that with apparently no one noticing my actions.

Much to my dismay I was having to make a vile ever day thereafter, someone was going to be in a heap of trouble.

Mo again pulled me off to the side come the third day and asked again, "Harry have you noticed more girls hanging around us, at least more so than normal?"

"Besides you my dear and our houseguest, the Patel twins, Hermione Granger, the Harry Potter fan club and no, I haven't noticed anything unusual. "That got me a playful slug to the arm.

"You best be adding that Ginny Weasley to your list, she's always been a fan girl but she seems to be hanging on you more so then normal."

"I don't even think a love potion could attract me to someone who looks like my mother, yuck."

/Scene break/

"Hi RipJaw, how would you like to fill your vaults with some more of my gold?"

"Might I ask what requires me getting more of your gold?"

"It appears I need to borrow your 'floe' for another trip to India for another marriage, I seemed to have acquired another lovely lady."

"Another?"

"Yes, however its a long story and we are in a bit of a rush for time, this is the future Lady Gryffindor."

The Marriage was strictly for the paperwork as the newly forming bond was recognized as being legally married. However, with all the problems that this dimension was causing we were not going to take any chances.

I was still making vials of trial evidence every day and had sent an owl off to the DMLE to made an appointment with the head of that department on the 12th day, so by our deadline of the 15th day we all would be back at Hogwarts. It was easy for me to teleport to the old broken phone booth behind ministry and we headed up to Madam Bone's office.

"That about sums it up Madam Bones and here are the vials with samples of my orange juice. While I have my suspicion as to who is responsible I can only draw your attention to a marriage contract that has been rumored to be implemented in a few days. While all this may be left off as minor infractions or an error in judgment from the Headmaster, as Lord Potter I am charging line theft for whomever is spiking my orange juice." I then presented Potter house ring for view to Madam Bones.

/Scene break/

It took some coordination but come 15 September during breakfast I was again summoned to the headmaster's office. Professor Flitwick used his 'floe' to call Madam Bones while I escorted Mo to the Heidi Hole. Professor Flitwick and I then Headed to the Headmaster's office. I was taken aback when we entered the Headmasters office as there was a crowd of people in attendance. Besides the Headmaster, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and myself, I was formally introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry my boy take your usual seat as we have some serious discussions ahead of us..." The headmaster was interrupted as his fireplace flared to life and Madam Bones stepped out followed by two Aurors." Amelia, while it is a pleasure to see you I am afraid you have caught us in the middle of some very important School business."

"Not to worry Albus I have cleared my day for some very important Ministry business with Mr. Potter. I'll just wait over here for you to finish so I can conduct the Ministry's business."

"Very well, you may act as our Official Ministry Witness. Harry as your Magical Guardian and with the Weasley family concurrence we have entered you into a binding Magical contract on your behalf."

"And would that magical binding contract include the loosing my magic if I did not comply and possibly all of my wealth? No headmaster I'm sorry but you have royally sucked it up this time. You may role up that document and insert it into your skinny pompous ass as it is not worth the ink that was used to write that illegal contract."

Having spent my spleen I got to listen to the entire room exploded in yells and screams. Snape was off about me being liked my arrogant insufferable father while Professor McGonagall was chiding everyone for their offensive language which reminding me a lot of Hermione Granger. Mr. Weasley looked lost while his wife was out yelling the entire group. It finally took a cannon blast from Dumbledore's wand to quiet the room.

"Now Harry..." I cut the Headmaster off by saying very loudly, "No sir that's Lord Potter and it has been Lord Potter for many months before your contract was illegally initiated. Assuming you were ever legally my guardian you should have done some checking or at least asked me if I cared."

That's when Madam Bones demanded the floor and invited the entire room minus Professor Flitwick and Lord Potter to accompany her down to the Ministry. This invitation confused the room who had remained silent since Dumbledore's cannon blast. But when Madam Bones stated that the discussion would entail the administration of love potion in increasing doses and of course illegally initiating a marriage contract with possible intention of line theft, the room exploded in yells and screams once again. The arguments and yelling continued to diminish as the room slowly emptied through the 'floe' to the Ministry. This movement to the ministry was encouraged at wand point from the two Aurors.

Professor Flitwick turned to me and said, "Those are very serious charges I wonder which of them will not be returning?"

"I would not worry about them Professor I'm sure Dumbledore will get all of them out of any charges that might arise."

"You had best be off to your next class Lord Potter I have a School Board to contact."

/Scene break/

I was indeed correct in the outcome of the investigation as the next morning at breakfast Dumbledore was sitting on his throne wearing his electric blue robes with the shooting stars. Dumbledore appeared as normal as he always did while Professor McGonagall's face looked like it would crack if she tried to change to another emotion other than a stern glare. Snape however could only be described as shooting death curses from its eyes and ready to kill with his bare hands. Nobody had the courtesy to inform me of the outcome of whatever investigation the DMLE had accomplished but it appears that the Professors did not like the results.

I leaned over and whispered in Mo's ear, "Any second now my dear."

Indeed it was a second later that the Great Doors of the hall opened and my Daphne entered and headed straight to the seat next to me. Silence fell across the Hall, you could feel the tension from just about everyone awaiting an explosion that you knew had to happen. One had to be blind not to see a Daphne Greengrass sitting at the Slytherin table and my Daphne Greengrass sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ron of course didn't apply that much brain power and of course he immediately jumped up and yelled, "It's bad enough to have that Ravenclaw trash at our table but what is that slimy snakes doing sitting here at the Griffindor table?" This outburst was followed by Professor McGonagall, "That will be 10 points Mr. Weasley for insulting a fellow student." Snickering or laughter could be heard from many of the students as the tension broke. That's when the Headmaster stuck his nose in the Dragon dung.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – – Who won the duel

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to explain who that is sitting next to you? The Headmaster apparently noticed two Daphne's in the Hall. It also was quite obvious that she had just placed a kiss on my cheek.

I put by hand on Mo's shoulder and said, "Headmaster this is my wife Lady Potter." This of course got the whole great Hall all abuzz causing the Headmaster to fire off a thunderclap from his wand and demand silence.

"No! I'm referring to the girl on sitting on your other side."

Putting my other hand on Daphne's shoulder, "Headmaster I am pleased to introduce you to Lady Gryffindor my wife, who will be shortly enrolling at Hogwarts. "That sent silence in the Great Hall out the proverbial window.

The loud voices of several Slytherins and a hall full of whispering students was broken by another thunderclap and some very familiar words," Mr. Potter please report to my office immediately." This time I asked Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall to accompany me with my wives.

/Scene break/

After extensive yelling, and screaming from just about everyone Daphne was enrolled at Hogwarts. Even Fawkes got in the fun with periodic screeches. Finally the three of us got our schedules and headed off to classes. Surprisingly Daphne was sorted into a Ravenclaw. We thought that this was possible because of the bond.

Now we thought that my causing troubles for Dumbledore with the DMLE was forgotten but my classes prove differently. In Professor McGonagall classes it was as if we did not exist. Snape's class was a completely different story. While Gryffindor used to be Snape's target Ravenclaw had now taken Gryffindor place. I was also lucky if I could leave the class with only losing 50 points thus making me a pariah within Ravenclaw house for losing so many points and gaining Snape's attention. This also brought me to the attention of Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley when they weren't fighting between themselves. Mo, Daphne and I also had the attention of a number of girls who were upset that I did not choose them as a wife or concubine. Luckily they did not know about my other titles. Life at Hogwarts was becoming quite interesting if you were masochistic.

/Scene break/

October 31st better referred to as Halloween had arrived. This event often was not a good time in my life from my parent's deaths to a Trolls in a bathroom. Hogsmeade Village weekend fell at the same time so to avoid any troubles and being snubbed by our fellow housemates Mo, Daphne and I headed off to Blackpool Pleasure Beach and their theme Park for a three-day weekend.

The rides were thrilling and there were a lot of them. We stuffed ourselves full of different treats and stayed in a first-class hotel. We thoroughly enjoyed ourselves and we returned to Hogwarts happy and in full spirits. With our arms around each other and laughing we approach the Main Doors of Hogwarts only to find a mood killing Snape bellowing, "You will follow me immediately, the Headmaster wants you in his office, now!"

"I'll be right there the minute I get Professor Flitwick."

"No you insolent brat the Headmaster says you will come now and alone!"

"It doesn't work that way Snape, we get Professor Flitwick or I don't go and that is final."

Our little discussion had proceeded from just outside the Main Doors into the Entrance Hall and by now there were numerous students watching from stairwells and the Entrance Hall. The open doors of the Great Hall contained a number of gawking students waiting to see what the punishment Snape was about to dish out. As a general rule no one liked Snape but few would have thought he would go this far with his actions, detentions was usually the worse he gave a student. "Why you little bastard." Snape drew his wand and fired off in orange curse that I did not recognize. While I could have easily dodged the curse there was a good chance it could also have struck Daphne or Mo so I wand-lessly threw up my normal shield to deflect the curse while flicking my wand out of my arm holster. My shield shattered as it deflected the curse when someone from my right cast a 'Diffindo' at me, missing but cutting my Phoenix wand in half. By this time Snape fired off a purple colored curse and two stunners into my newly erected shield. Being just a little bit ready to kill the slimy idiot I was sending my curses at full power. The wand-less 'Stupefy' followed by a 'Petrificus Totalus' and another over powered 'stupefy' all sped forward but missed the side stepping Snape and sent stone chips flying from the stone walls. Snape let loose a 'Sectumsempra' and an 'Entrail-Expelling' Curse. By this time the Entrance Hall had emptied except for the five of us and the injured students to slow to have evacuate the hall. Draco had entered the fight missing me with his curse but was the one who had severing my wand. Draco got my wand-less 'Reducto' to the chest hurling him across the hall and into the stone wall. Mo was not standing around making like a shocked student but was throwing curses as Snape. I could hear her shouting 'Expelliarmus', 'Incarcerous' and 'Stupefy'. Snape's shields collapsed and my over powered stunner hit him in the chest while he got tied up like a Christmas turkey by Daphne's spell. I raced to Snape to make sure he was out cold and to get his wand. Just as I was letting my guard down Professor McGonagall raced out of the Great Hall and threw a couple of stunners my direction. Daphne was quick and threw up a 'Protego' shield between the Professor and me. Daphne followed up with an 'Expelliarmus' getting McGonagall's wand and sending the Professor backwards onto her bum. Madam Pomphrey was the next person out of the Great Hall but she rushed to the injured students who hadn't made it out of the area quickly enough. With all of the shielding and cursing a number of students had been hit by ricocheting or stray curses.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Flitwick demanded as he entered the Entrance Hall.

"It seems our Headmaster sent his guerrilla down to bring me to his office without you. When I said I was not going anywhere without you Snape became violent and started throwing cursing me and my wives. Malfoy attempted a sneak attack with a lethal curse but you see what that got him. So might I suggest that you and I go up and see what is so important that I be dragged violently to the Headmaster's office? Oh! ladies would you please accompany us as I'm sure the Headmaster will be thrilled with your company.

Mo whispered into my ear, " Of course I always come with you dear."

I sometimes wonder what I would do without Dobby?... P OP... "Master Harry Sir here is bad Moldy's wand. The great Harry Potter must always have his wand."

POP

I had all but forgotten Voldemort's wand that I had obtained in my last dimension. It was not an overly happy feeling when I handled Voldemort's wand but Dobby was correct, a wizard simply had to have a wand even if it was only for appearances.

We again trudged up to the Headmaster's office where we were again assigned seats. Rather than starting a discussion Dumbledore went to the fireplace and 'floe' called Minister Fudge, "They are all here Minister, you can come on through now."

The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy entered the Headmasters office and took a seat without saying a word. If the next hour was not so serious the three of us would have been laughing the entire time. Dumbledore started off without asking a question, "Mrs. Potter for leaving the school grounds for a period of three days you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts along with Mrs. Gryffindor! Mr. Potter not only did you break a number of School rules but you were unaccounted for during the Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade Village and caused the School untold troubles and angst, now..." Dumbledore was interrupted by Professor McGonagall storming into the room.

Mo, as calmly as could be, took out a wand and threw it on Dumbledore's desk and said, "McGonagall will be wanting this after she calms down."

"Albus, Potter has put Severus out cold on the Entrance Hall floor, Madam Pomfrey is working on him and a dozen injured students." McGonagall shouted.

I then took out Snape's wand and threw it on Dumbledore's desk and said, "Never send a Death Eater to do a man's job, Albus. Mo, that was a dam good idea!" I took out my broken wand and threw the pieces on Dumbledore's desk. I thought that this was a great bit of theatrics from the look on Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore recovered quickly and started, "Minister Fudge is here today to inform you Mr. Potter that due to your actions and your immaturity that your status as Lord Potter will be presented to the Wizengamot for removal. When your Lordship has been revoked you will be assigned a legal magical Guardian until you reach your age of maturity. Your actions today has only support our claims that you are not mature enough to be considered a Lord."

About that time Madam Pomfrey stormed into the room." Albus you better get downstairs as a half a dozen Aurors are arresting your unconscious Severus Snape and taking statements from the students."

"Minister I believe we need to head downstairs and correct this unfortunate situation." Dumbledore suggested.

As Minister Fudge followed Dumbledore he uttered the following as he passed me," Lord Potter you have been officially informed..." I interrupted, "Oh be quiet you pompous buffoon. Since everyone here has their own single minded agenda and since you have not asked me or Lady Potter for any information or justifications for actions taken, we shall be withdrawing from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with Lady Gryffindor. My wives and I wish your world a goodbye and good riddance."

Well the Minister of Magic was sputtering and turning red Lucius had been following behind the Minister added his two knuts as he drew his wand, "Why you half-blood..."

I was a tad faster and at the tip of my wand under his chin and said, "Make my day Death Eater." I had seen some TV actor use a line like that and it felt appropriate.

Mo and Daphne grabbed my free hand as I was preparing to 'transported' us to Escape Haven when Madam Bones charged into the office

"Lord and Lady Potter we need your wands."

"Snape's wand and mine are on the Headmasters desk." I stated.

Madam Bones proceeded to check the wands on Dumbledore's desk when she noticed Voldemort's old wand under Malfoy's chin. "Lord Potter I believe that Lucius Malfoy would be happy to put away his wand so that I may check the wand you are holding."

Her scan on the wand from my hand got a 'Avada Kedavra' as the last curse from the wand. About that time everybody in the room had their eyes on me.

I didn't know if I was suppressing a giggle or a full-blown laugh." Err, I can explain that, you see Draco's first curse cut my wand in half just before I came up here and my elf brought me a wand I took off Voldemort a while back."

"You have Voldemort's wand?" Madam Bones was quite skeptical.

"Yes I took that wand from him myself, yes." It took a review of all the statements before Madam Bones would concede that the 'Avada Kedavra' curse had not been used in the fight downstairs. In some of the statements it was reported that when the fighting was completed an elf had delivered a wand to Harry Potter. Mo, Daphne and I finally escaped from Dumbledore's office with me still in possession of Voldemorts's wand.

"Did you see the look on dumbdumb's face when Madam Bones examined Harry's new wand." Daphne giggled.

"You think he was just shocked that it was Voldemort's wand or maybe that it was a twin to the one that he is caring? Mo asked with a snicker.

/Scene break/

While the three of us combed the Hogwarts's library for information concerning Voldemort's wand Dumbledore was convincing the Minister of Magic.

"Minister I suggest most strongly that you address Potters insubordination. You cannot let Potter get away with verbally assaulting you and physically assaulting students at Hogwarts. I believe that Potter needs to be hurt!"

/Scene break/

"It was an interesting morning but I think we need to get to Gringotts before Fudge and company gets their act together." We 'transported' the next morning to Escape Haven then 'floed' to the Leakey Cauldron on our way to see RipJaw. I was now the long haired redhead, Mo was blonde and Daphne had the jet black wig.

After I explained the situation to RipJaw we had to help him off the floor as he was laughing so hard. "Harry, these papers I have here are only filed against you as Lord Potter in their attempt to remove your title and your emancipation are going to be fruitless. You were made a Lord and emancipated as a result of binding magical contracts signed in blood from the Hawkingwood line. The Ministry will not know what hit them if they attempt to cancel that contract. We of course charge for the following services but I might recommend that all your future meetings be held here at Gringotts and that one of our representative accompanies you to the Wizengamot for this trial."

We headed off to Escape Haven to see what kind of trouble we could get into and of course harass Dobby. We had no sooner arrived when 'POP' and there was Dobby and Winky who needed another dozen elves to be bonded.

"Hi Dobby how's my little band of military elves doing these days?" I thought Dobby was going to get whiplash he turned his head so fast.

"Master knows?"

"Yes Dobby you have my full support as long as you don't attack the Ministry." I was joking but later I hoped I hadn't given this eccentric little elf any ideas. For all intents and purposes I planned on ending Voldemort the same way I had the last time line. In the meantime the three of us had plans to relax for a couple of days at the Manor and then head out to Black's island for a little sun and sea. Our plans were interrupted by a Ministry owl informing us that my presence was mandatory in two days time.

"Well I guess it's off to see RipJaw and did you notice the wording? They didn't ask for you lovely ladies to be there but the way this is worded I'm sure they would use it against us if you are not present.

"Guessing that they wish to do both Potters in at the same time as well as Lady Gryffindor?" Mo laughed.

"Always together my dears, always together."

/Scene break/

It seemed that if a girl elf wanted to share a personal top-secret secret with another girl elf while hiding in the back of a dark and damp cave the Dailey Profit would have that secret on the front page the next morning. So for the last couple of days my wives and I were able to keep up with what was going on at Hogwarts and our personal lives by reading the Dailey Profit.

It appeared that the DMLE had not forgotten about Dumbledore's original problems with Lord Potter. So when the big wand battle between student Potter and Professor Snape was in progress the DMLE was somehow notified and made an appearance. Of course the Dailey Profit was right there reporting the scandals that student Potter had caused, all from reliable Slytherin sources. Dumbledore and Snape were trying to state that student Potter had attacked a Professor which the Dailey Profit reported as fact. Witnesses stated the exact opposite which was not reported in the Dailey Profit. Snape was now a visitor at one of the Ministries holding cells which was not reported. The incident that transpired in the Headmasters office with only Professors and Ministry officials present was now spread all over the Dailey Profit's front page. Not overlooked in their zeal to report the facts the Dailey Profit had interviews and photographs of Harry Potters girlfriends.

"It seems that the Dailey Profit is maintaining its usual high standards of reporting rumors and innuendos." I said.

"Well Fudge has to ensure the Dailey Profit has the proper foundation to report today's trial of Lord Potter and his Ladies. Do you think that I will look good in prison pinstripes my dear." Daphne inquired.

"I'm not up on today's fashions but I will say you look fantastic when I was dancing close and looking down." I added a sexy eyebrow wiggle which got me a sexy blush from Daphne.

This was something else that I noticed that was happening in my life. I gone from little puppy that followed every whim of Albus Dumbledore to giving him the middle finger. That is not to say that I am in charge of my life nor was my courtships of my wives ever be considered normal. Somewhere along the line my two gorgeous wives had gotten together and I was now being pushed, prodded, and guided. I am of courses a stupid male and would not notice these actions but then again I was not stupid enough to change the system or their demands. This did not however stop me from enjoying myself by interrupting their control over me or just making them blush. One of my favorites was at meals in the Great Hall where I could reach under the table and slide my hand up the inside of their leg. That was always good for a variety of reactions but always a serious blush.

/Scene break/

We 'transported' to Escape Haven and with our Muggle disguises firmly in place and then headed for the Ministry. We hoped to be able to get there without being recognized or delayed. When we got to the Atrium we met up with RipsJaw's representative SwordLasher. This is where the first confrontation of the day took place between SwordLasher and a Auror. It seemed the Auror was under the impression that Goblins were not authorized to go a to level II where the Wizengamot offices were located. After arriving at level II we found that of course it was going to be a trial and was being held at courtroom 10 in the basement.

When we entered courtroom 10 SwordLasher led us over to a set of tables on the opposite end of the room were Minister Fudge and his lackeys were seated. At the appointed time the members of the Wizengamot filed in decked out in their purple robes. The Chief Warlock, who just happened to be Dumbledore, took his exaulted seat. I leaned over and whispers in Daphne's ear, "Didn't I hear a rumor that Dumbledore had lost his Chief Warlock position?"

Daphne whispered back, "You're thinking back to our last dimension." At that point I wanted to beat my head on the wooden table. Maybe it wasn't so smart for Thanatos to let me remember what happened in previous dimensions, this was getting confusing.

The Chief Warlock wrapped his gavel on his desk and called for order and the start of the trial. The Chief Warlock then presented, "It has been judged that Lord Potter is too immature to be allowed to hold title of Lord. It is stated in this order that he will also be removed from his emancipated status thus returning him to a minor status and that all contracts and agreements made by him are considered null and void. Appointment of a legal Magical Guardian will be handled at a later time."

SwordLasher rose and was recognized by Dumbledore. "Chief Warlock I must inform you that you are incapable of removing Lord Potter's Lordship nor his emancipation. His Lordship is based on a non-revocable binding contract. Should the Wizengamot pass this illegal action we at Gringotts will view your actions as a violation of the treaty between the Wizards and Goblins Nations. Thank you for your time.

The Chief Warlock banged his gavel again to establish order and stated, "SwordLasher your statements are considered out of order. Members of the Wizengamot charges have been filed, rebuttals have been made. It is now time to vote! All those in favor of the order to remove the Lordship and emancipation from Lord Potter please raise your wand in support of the motion. All those against the motion... The motion is carried the Lordship and emancipation of Mr. Potter is hereby officially removed... Yes, SwordLasher, what is it?"

"By order of the Goblin King and by your actions today the Goblin Nation now considers the Wizard Nation to be in violation of the treaty between our people. Effective immediately Gringotts doors are now close to all transactions until this miscarriage of justice is settled. Any attempt to enter Gringotts in any manner without the Goblins permission will be considered an act of war. Have a nice day. "

As SwordLasher, Mo, Daphne and I rose to leave Dumbledore leapt up and yelled," Harry Potter you are not to leave this room."

"Stupid very much? You just voided all contracts and agreements therefore I am no longer a student at Hogwarts and you have no authority over me. I have no magical or Muggle guardians as you have voided all contracts and agreements and no new magical Guardian has been yet appointed. Stay out of my life you moron." The four of us hotfooted out of the ministry as quickly as possible before some other legislation could be passed.

Leaving the ministry was like jumping out of a cooling cauldron into a cauldron that was under fire. We no sooner got onto the street when a dozen Death Eaters appeared down the street. It was apparent their purpose was to capture or kill one Harry Potter. Being captured or killed was not on my agenda for the day so I told my wives to grab hold and I grabbed SwordLasher's arms and transported to RipJaw's office."

"Whoops, I hope you don't take this as an act of war with my entry into Gringotts."

RipJaw gave big grin and chuckled, "We are still clearing wizards from the bank before we permanently close the doors, might I suggest your obtaining a fair amount of galleons from your vault before you leave.?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – – I know nothing

.

It didn't take long before the squealing from the public became yelling at the Ministry until the Great Leader of the Light was bounced from his Chief Warlock position and the bill defrocking Lord Potter was overturned. Dumbledore did get Snape out of his holding cell and back to Hogwarts but a week later Lord Potter and his ladies had still not returned to Hogwarts. There was however a Hogwarts owl currently aiming itself at the Potter's Escape Haven.

"Should we ask ourselves why we should return to Hogwarts with Dumbledore and Snape there?"

"Well it's supposed to be the safest place in England." Mo said and then started laughing.

"I think we need to have a meeting at Gringot and see what kind of guarantees we can get for our safety if we do go back to Hogwarts." Daphne offered.

"I agree." And so I owl RipJaw set up a meeting of all the concerned parties.

RipJaw set up the meeting and by our request insured that SwordLasher was in attendance along with Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall and of course my wives and myself. I had given SwordLasher list of questions and demands to be obtained from this meeting.

/Scene break/

I started off the meeting," I asked for everyone here, except for Snape, so that we might come to some kind of an agreement. I am tired of being chased all over the countryside you Dumbledore and your Order of the Phoenix. At a minimum we are going to require sworn oaths to stop your attempt at the manipulation of me and mine while at school. If you have some kind of agenda or reason as to why you attempt to keep my life as miserable as possible I wanted brought up now or I will take my wives and leave this country and never come back. SwordLasher the meeting is all yours."

"Professor Dumbledore what you know about Horcuxes?"

"Just that they on unspeakable evil."

"That is your complete and total information on the subject Professor Dumbledore?" SwordLasher asked.

"It is."

I stood up and said, "Well folks it's been nice knowing you. My wives and I are leaving the country immediately. You Dumbledore have sealed this countries fate as I know that you know that Tom Riddle's diary was a Horcux. Furthermore, why don't you tell them about the prophecy after we have gone." I never made it to the door...

"No! Harry, please, don't be hasty."

"Dumbledore, it does not work that way, you have no more control of me. Contact SwordLasher if you decide to come clean and let us know what you do know. Hopefully SwordLasher will be able to find me for another meeting." Presumably I knew where the Horcruxes resided, the real question was what else did Dumbledore know that made him take this path? I still did not know what curses surrounded the ring nor was the phony Gryffindor sword the one covered in Basilisk poison? This was a new dimension and some things were not exactly as I would remember them from my old dimension so anything that Dumbledore knew I needed to know.

Leaving the room we headed out to the main Street of Diagon alley. We figured that the meeting would end this way with Dumbledore stonewalling. We headed to the ice cream parlor, SwordLasher was aware of our destination. We hoped that Dumbledore would come to his senses and we would see a Goblin in just a few minutes. We got neither Goblin messenger nor an owl because as we turned left onto the street Voldemort appeared with six of his little robe kissers.

"Dam! What the hell is he doing here? Daphne exclaimed.

That was a good question as Voldemort never got his hand dirty when he could send his Death Gobblers.

Voldemort started his typical monologue immediately upon seeing me, "So my loyal servant was correct. It appears some of my Death Eaters have lied to me over your being killed by them. As they say if you wish to have something done you have to do it yourself. I will..."

"Bang, Bang, Bang"... I watched Voldemort collapsed to the ground as I put up my shield. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mo slipping pistol into her robe pocket. With six Death Eaters still facing us I grabbed the girls and a moment later we were at Harry's place.

"Ok Mo, where did you get the gun."

"Do you remember when I had you to wait at the bar when we visited Kirkwall?"

"Right you had some business to take care of, so that was the business?"

"There is a friend of the family who deals on the shady side of the law and he was able to sell me this pistol."

"Well if Harry won't congratulate you Mo, nice shooting. You flat put the creep down and down hard." Daphne gave Mo a hug.

Guns were illegal all across the isles both Magical and in Muggle society. We had Dobby hide the weapon like only an elf can hide something and awaited Ministerial owls.

/Scene Break/

There appeared in the Dailey Profit the next morning an indescribably inaccurate description what took place. Apparently Voldemort's Death Eaters carted off his body and no one knew what noisy curse the Boy-who-lived used to slay He-Who-must Not-be-Named. The wizard world erupted in celebration that 'You Know Who' had been again defeated by the Chosen one. This euphoria lasted two months until Voldemort attacked Diagon alley and made it quite clear that he was alive and as nasty as ever. Meanwhile we received no oath from Dumbledore so it appeared that the remaining Horcruxes were my problem. Dumbledore did not get off that easy as even the dimmest people came to realize something was not right. Dumbledore was the only person knowledgeable enough to answer a burning question. "How did He-Who-must-Not-be-Named keep coming back after he was dead, twice?" Dumbledore and the Ministry was kept quite busy trying to answer that question with doubletalk.

/Scene Break/

Headmasters office short time later:

"You requested my presence Headmaster." Severus Snape asked as he entered the Headmasters office.

"Severus what word do you have over the resurrection of the Dark Lord?"

"Malfoy kicked us out of the Dark Lords personal chamber and performed some ritual with Nagini. The dark Lord was not very happy about Malfoy using his snake but did not kill him, the Dark Lord just roughed him up a little bit. The Dark Lord then dispatched a number of his most faithful to collect items from different locations. Each person was given his instructions in private but it was quite clear if they failed the Dark Lord would make their deaths extremely painful."

"Serverus did the dark Lord give you any idea as to where he hid those items that he had collected."

"I don't believe anyone knows other than the Dark Lord himself."

"Severus I am going to need you to brew up some more of that hallucinogen potion and that command obeying potion. Our little Mr. Potter is getting too big for his britches."

"As you wish headmaster."

/Scene Break/

As part of the war effort we spent the entire day at an amusement park, returning we got a bite to eat and got ready to call it a night. I had already dressed down to my boxers. Mo was wearing a light blue baby doll outfit while Daphne had this red see-through nighty. Of course Daphne couldn't resist tossing in with a few jabs, "So Mo you pushed Harry off to the side and went got yourself a big gun so you could have big bang? At this point in time I really wasn't listening to their banter. Since both girls apparently were going to bed with me this evening it would be quite night of sleeping. Normally if any extracurricular activities were being planned one of the girls would disappear.

"Well are you ready?" I looked up and offered a big grin and a sexual innuendo poised on my lips. Daphne wasn't talking to me as both girls raced forward at a blinding speed and caught me in the chest sending me backwards onto the bed. Throwing her body over my upper torso Daphne started to rain kisses on my face while Mo was devesting me over my remaining clothes. I started to ask, "What..." But Daphne was crushing her lips on mine. I figured that I could play the same game and I wand-less-ly and of course silently banished their clothing thinking that this would bring to an end their fun and games. What it did was almost killed me before the evening was over.

/Scene Break/

Since Dumbledore wouldn't come clean over the details about the Horcruxes and what his plans were, I informed RipJaw about the Snake, the Ring, the Locket, Tiara, and the Cup. To say that the Goblins got worked up about the Cup being at Gringotts would be putting it mildly. The Lestrange vault became the property of the Goblins for violation of their rules and I was awarded a finders fee. Apparently there were some rules about what could not be stored in a vault in the Goblins Bank.

Now while the Goblins were upset with Voldemort they soon became more upset with Dumbledore. They had offered me a team to collect the Horcruxes for price which surprisingly came to the same amount as the finders fee they had awarded. They were upset with Dumbledore because they could not collect the finders fee because when they arrived at the different sites they found that Voldemort had moved all of his precious items to an unknown location.

/Scene Break/

"Wormtail give me your arm. I have just called for our spy at Hogwarts, when he arrives sending directly to me. Now I want you to bring me Lucius, when he arrives, and a bottle of that excellent Elvin of wine."

A short while later:

"Lucius I wanted Harry Potter! I want him here and alive. Get your son and some of the other followers children to get Harry Potter if he returns to Hogwarts. Don't fail me in this Lucius my patients is at an end."

/Scene break/

Harry's place was now back under Daphne's management. I love both my girls but each was unique. Mo was more of the roller coaster riding, gun toting, Quidditch player. Daphne was now in her element of running a mansion through use of all the elves. In the immediate future she would be invaluable dealing with the Wizengemot and as soon as Voldemort was done away with this mansion would host some very elaborate social events.

"Now I have established rooms on either side of the Master suite. I will have the room off to your right while Mo you have a room off to Harry's left. Don't look at me that way Harry, each of your girls need space for their clothes and a place to make themselves more beautiful for your guests."

POP..." 0WL messages for Master Harry Sir", said some elf I had never seen before who handed over several letters and then popped away.

"Ah! It appears Dumbledore is requesting our return to Hogwarts."

"Looks like he cannot take no for an answer." Daphne stated.

"This letter is from McGonagall requesting that we reconsider. That returning to Hogwarts would be best interest of all parties."

"While I suggest that we consider their offers tonight how about we have some fun and go to Blackpool Pleasure Beach tomorrow?" Mo suggested.

"While I agree with that idea I must insist that this weekend be devoted to shopping for our appropriate clothing. We are approaching the time when we will need dress robes, party robes and you Harry will need Wizengemot robes." Daphne stressed.

"Well now that the rest of the week is been taking care of May I suggest we had down for some lunch?" I offered as my stomach growled.

/Scene break/

The next morning with the girls on my arm and sunscreen in our pockets I transported us to the Pleasure Park. Actually it was alley off the beaten track but it wasn't like we were not going to be on our feet all day. As we entered the park down by the Big Dipper..." Harry some body has put up anti-apparition and if I am not mistaken anti-port key wards."

"Yes Daphne I can feel the wards." But by this time we're in the middle of the crowd, three people disappearing into thin air would definitely cause us problems at the Ministry.

Just as we turned left towards the Wild House when someone threw a stunner, which hit a number of people, starting the crowd screaming and scrambling for safety. Whoever threw the curse was a good ways behind us so we picked up the pace and made a quick right toward the Ghost Train. By the time we were passing the Arena entrance we were moving as fast as possible considering the crowd. Apparently whoever was behind us was now throwing multiple stunners in our direction. This of course put the crowd into super panic mode which started them running around in circles to trying to leave by the closest exit. As we exited by the Big Dipper we took a left onto the sidewalk and were able to pick up our speed. As we were passing the Log Flume on our left a dozen Aurors came rushing down the street on foot. Seconds later a full fight erupted on the street. We spent up our pace until we got out of the wards, we found an alley and I 'transported' us home. I don't want to think of what it took to obliviate all those people in the amusement park.

/Scene break/

Daphne's day of shopping did not start any better than Mo's amusement Park day. We three had on our long haired wigs, plus I wore my baseball cap. We made it through the Leakey Cauldron but no sooner than we arrived in the front of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions when a dozen Death Eaters came charging out of Knockturn Alley. Of course panic hit the street but luckily at least here wizards had a tendency to clear the streets. Those not smart enough to leave the area got either stunned or laid dead on the cobblestones. So when I withdrew Voldemort old wand from the last dimension I had no worries over hitting innocent people. I started off by laying a pattern of three stunners which I followed up with two 'incarcerate'.

"Damn would you look at that!"

"Harry I don't believe it." Daphne exclaimed.

"Well unless you have become some kind of superhero I think we need to research that Wand a bit." Mo stated.

I had just stunned the entire Street with three stunners. There was something definite odd about this wand. While I was contemplating this wand's power the streets filled up with people gawking at the down Death Eaters. The Aurors made their appearance to clean up the mess as we slipped out of the alley.

/Scene break/

Once we were back at Harry's place Daphne ran a check and found tracking charms on all three of us. We spent some time discussing who would do such a thing. Was it Dumbledore's people or Voldemort's and when hadthey the opportunity to cast the spells.

P OP..."Owl posts in Master Harry Sir." P OP

"Did you girls recognize that elf?" Both girls shook their head.

"This letter was from Dumbledore again requesting my return to Hogwarts. This one is from McGonagall saying that Dumbledore is becoming a real pest and would we please come back to Hogwarts for schooling. Oh! Here's one from RipJaw looks like Fudge is trying to stir up the Ministry to force us back to Hogwarts. Fudge is trying to pass some laws to that effect."

"Harry we need to get him out of office! I think we should make this is a major plan after we graduate, depose Fudge the incompetent." Daphne offered.

"That's a great idea, 'The Awesome Three' the deposer's of Fudge, then we will make Harry the new Minister!" Mo laughed.

"So what you're saying is that we are going back to Hogwarts is that correct my ladies?

"I think that's best dear, especially if you're going to run for Minister of Magic." Daphne giggled. "Harry you don't want the reputation like Umbridge has? You do know that she never took her NEWTs and they always joked about her behind her back that she only had two acceptable scores in her OWLs."

"All right, I'll give it another chance but if that idiot is still on about some cockamamie plan of his we're out of there. Just remember you two to remind me to research this wand in the Restricted Section, OH! And let us not forget that stupid ring Dumbledore gave me in the last dimension."

"How are we possibly going to research those two items? What are they, the no–name ring and Voldemorts's last dimension wand?" Daphne groaned.

"You know if I remember correctly Thanatos called the wand something like the "Deathly Hollows"? Have either you to ever heard of something like that?" I again received both girls shaking their heads.

"We definitely have no idea what Voldemort is up to but if we were at school we might figure out what Dumbledore is up to, my vote is to return to school." Daphne asserted.

"I guess I will second that idea because will need the library to research for the Deathly Hollows." Mo was not too happy." I hope they don't put us back in with the first year students."

I sent off a letter to Hogwarts notifying of our imminent return. I hope that this was not a big mistake.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – – Here comes the judge

.

We ensured that that McGonagall had us attending all of our class at the same time. We opted out of Potions so Snape wasn't going to be that big of a problem. We hoped that our only problem would be the NEWT tests.

September 1st arrived and we loaded onto the train and found it empty compartment on one of the first coaches. Neville was the first to enter the compartment after we settled in and we all got comfortable. Getting comfortable meant that I had a wife on either side of me so Neville took a seat across from us and started chatting about summer activities he and his Gran had done. The Patel twins strolled by arm in arm and seeing me surrounded by my wives, stuck their nose in the air and marched on down the corridor.

Su Li joined us followed by Terry boot so the compartment was comfortably full. That's when the fun started. "Hi Harry, how was your summer? I see the Humbfarters aren't bothering you anymore!" She calmly walked in sat on my lap with her legs extended over Daphne's lap and gave me a big smile.

"Luna what are you doing?" Mo asked as I was trying to get my brain to figure out what was going on.

"Harry have you forgotten already? I told you last year that I would be getting my snuggle time in and this is the year that starts the snuggling." Luna replied giving me a huge smile.

"Luna Harry is a married man so come over here and sit by my right side." Daphne said as she slowly pushed Luna's legs off her lap.

"Aw poo, here I was hoping to get in early and not have to wait until after you ruffled Death's feathers."

"Luna doesn't it goes something like, until you hear Death's rattle?" Mo asked.

"Oh no! Harry is going to rattle a lot of people this year, but Death gets ruffled." Luna then took out the quibbler and read for the rest of the trip.

The rest of the trip consisted mostly of idle chatter and watching Terry boot try to make points with Sue Li. Just before the train stopped at Hogsmeade station Neville made a comment about the lack of Draco Malfoy making his usual appearance. That became the topic of the chatter as we pulled out our robes and prepared to leave the train.

Our feet had just hit the stations platform when one of our most favorite personalities approached," Potter, the Headmaster wishes to see you immediately." Snape bellowed. He looked like he had a bad day before getting to the platform.

"Since we are not on school grounds yet why don't you tell the Headmaster to make an appointment for when we are on school grounds." I replied.

For some reason Snape's first reaction after being told no was to rip out his wand and start cursing. Normally Snape delivered his monolog about me and my father, but not this time. With everybody in close proximity I was glad my first instinct was to erect one of the portrait's super shields and watch Snape's purple curse ricochet off and into the side of the train. Snape was fast and sent several more curses our way disregarding all the scrambling students. All I could think of was that he is becoming mentally unstable and just a bit dangerous. Not only could his curses taken out a number of students but the idiot didn't even raise a shield, so I got him with two stunners. Unbelievably no students were injured so we left Snape laying on the platform as we took the nearest carriage to Hogwarts. I figured the Station Master would call the Aurors to remove the garbage.

We entered the Great Hall and headed straight for the Ravenclaw table expecting Dumbledore to order us to his office or ask where was his Potion Master. To our surprise Dumbledore never said anything to us the rest of the evening. However our next bit of fun was after the Welcoming Feast had ended and we approached Professor McGonagall.

"Professor could you spare us a moment?" I asked as we approached the head table.

"Yes Lord Potter what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering where are marriage quarters are located."

"I'm sorry Lord Potter but the Headmaster has stated that you have been assigned a bed in each of your common rooms and that is sufficient."

I just shook my head and said, "Thank you Professor McGonagall, do give our regards to the exalted know it all. Come on girls it looks like were playing hide and seek for the rest of the year." Once out of the Great Hall I called Dobby and had him collect our belongings and had them sent to the Heidi Hole.

After we had arrived at the Heidi Hole I had a number of ideas pop into my poor head. "Dobby"

P OP..." Yes Master Harry."

"Dobby pull a chair and have a seat. Mo, Daphne, take a seat I have some ideas I want to discuss. First off Dobby do we have a couple of elves that could be used here to maintain these rooms and make sure nobody sneaks in on us? Oh! And also provide us meals for a while? "

"Yes Master Harry, we can do that."

"Now here is what I have been thinking. We are not going to leave these rooms except to go to class. If we need anything will send an elf to get what we need. This should only last for a couple of days but if Dumbledore wants to see us so he's going to have to drag us out of our classes. Is this alright with you girls?"

"I like your Slytherin approach to this Harry, I certainly agree." Daphne smiled and Mo just nodded her head.

"Dobby you have been bringing a lot of freed to elves for me to bond to our family. I'm assuming that a number of them worked for Death Eaters or know some Death Eaters. Is it possible to have those elves safely watch what those Death Eaters are doing and report back to you?"

"We can do that Master Harry."

I then outlined to Dobby that we were not only looking for Death Eater plans but also all knowledge about Horcruzes especially where Voldemort may have hidden his remaining Horcuxes. I also requested if some of his elves go to the library and retrieve books on the Deathly Hollows. Of course about that time Dobby's list of books increased as both Mo and Daphne put in their orders.

/Scene break/

Of course living in the Heidi Hole, with all the portraits, got the three of us extensive amounts of training in the evenings and on weekends. The three of us were receiving all of the library's books on the elusive Deathly Hollows, including the restricted section books. The elves were not restricted by spells, locks or Madam Irma Pince in their pursuit of books. After a frustrating day of scanning restricted section books we headed off to the Great Hall for dinner. We sat at the Gryffindor table next to the twins as I needed a couple items from them but as planned we consumed nothing.

"Harry was wrong with you, you look like someone ate your last chocolate frog." One of the twins asked.

"Its nothing, I am fine, its just a long day."

"Don't let Harry fool you he's depressed because we couldn't find anything in the books about the Deathly Hollows." Luna said as she joined us at the Gryffindor table by sitting in my lap.

"You haven't read Beedle the Bard?" The other twin asked, "It was Ron's favorite bedtime story book."

The first twin jumped back in, "It seen that the three brothers ran into Death and Death ends up giving each of the brothers a gift, one gets a wand, another gets a cloak, and finally a ring to the third."

"Why that low despicable…" I cut off Mo's rant with one of my own.

"I'm going to kill Thanatos!"

We had made a mistake by coming to the Great Hall to talk to the twins as we suddenly realized that Snape had slithered up behind us with his sneer engaged.

"Potter the Headmaster wishes to see your sorry ass, NOW!"

"Come along girls it seems we have another dance to perform for the head cheese."

"No Potter! The headmaster said you and you alone!"

I stood up removing Luna from off my lap and onto the bench, I then backed up a step. We would have to find out what the Head Cheese wanted later because the Greasy Git hit the fan when I turned and headed to the head table saying, "For those of you who are interested or wish to attend the Headmaster is having another discussion with me and my wives." I did this with a loud voice in hope to get the Halls attention.

"Potter the Headmaster wants you alone! Are you mentally deficient not to understand a few simple words?" Snape bellowed.

"Alone? What do you think that I'm out of my mind? You go back and tell Mr. Twinkles I'm not interested. "I was intentionally goading Snape as I saw Professor Flitwick coming up from behind the Greasy Git. I did not think that Snape would again go for his wand but he did.

Snape was fast and a curse, that I didn't recognize, had left his wand. I dropped to my left and down to get clear of the curse while Flitwick hit Snape in the back with some spell that was blue. Snape was blasted off his feet and flew passed me into a rough landing several feet later. He appeared to be unable to get to his feet. This time it was Professor McGonagall who ended up notifying the DMLE while Professor Flitwick escorted us up to see Headmaster. Luna hooked her arm with the girls and came along behind me with a large smile on her face.

"Harry I see you brought your lovely young ladies with you, and Professor Flitwick what a surprise."

I had just taken my seat when Luna again occupying my lap as if it was the normal thing to do in the Headmaster's office. Daphne and Mo looked as if they were suppressing giggles. Before anyone could start with any questions or break out in uncontrolled laughter, that the girls appeared to be trying to suppress, Professor sprout hustled in, "I hope you all are aware that the DMLE is downstairs again? It seems that Snape has been a bad boy again."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to have this meeting at a later date, right now it seems that my presence is needed downstairs." Dumbledore hustled out from behind his desk and disappeared through the doorway.

As the girls and I escorted Luna back to Ravenclaw's common room Luna was humming to herself but then surprisingly said something that made sense." Harry he knows you have the cloak and he has seen the wand but he still things the ring is within his reach."

Those few words redirected us and Luna to the living room of the Heidi Hole. After we had settled in comfortably around the fireplace and an elf had delivered hot chocolate to everyone," Luna you made reference to the cloak that my father left me, what do you know about the Deathly Hollows?"

"Father has been after the Deathly Hollows before ever. He has researched high and low but unfortunately he has come up empty handed. Father has however discovered that Beedle the Bard was completely wrong. If people read the Quibbler with regularity they would understand their importance."

"Luna don't just keep us hanging tell us what you know." Daphne command.

"While Death most likely met the Peverell Brothers but the tail as we know it is probably a fantasy. It was probably human greed and pride of the Peverell brothers that started the tale. Take the brother with the wand for instance. He bragged that it was most deadly and unbeatable wand and most likely he stated that his death was the only way the wand could taken from him. Father's research showed that the wand really was given to help defeat the evil that pervaded the time."

"So why was the cloak given to the second brother?" Mo asked.

"Fathers still trying to figure that one out however the ring is quite simple. The ring was to bring back the most knowledgeable scholars to help assist in defeating whatever evil was lurking at the time."

I was just about ready to start a new headache, if the Deathly Hollows were meant to be for good and not for evil then why was so much evil and killing done with those items? Was at all because of human greed and pride? I did know one thing and that was, where was Thanatos when you needed him?

/Scene break/

Looking back at my life no one ever told me anything not even the time of day. If anyone told me anything he was to manipulate me or confuse me into following a path that they laid. Vernon told me my parents died in a car crash to produce some weird sort of results. Dumbledore kept me in the dark early and only told me of the prophecy later when it met his aims to again manipulate me. Only the heavens know what Thanatos is up to. But today was Hogsmeade Village weekend and I knew what I was up for a good time. Honey dukes, butter beer, and enjoying the weather with a gorgeous girl on either arm was my main concern. So my first problem was dealing with three girls that insisted that I take them to Hogsmeade. Manipulations was again present in my life.

My first instinct was to explain to Luna that I want to take my two wives out for an enjoyable day but I saw the looks my wives were giving me. So with my fingers crossed in the hope is that I had interpreted those looks properly, "Luna the three of us would be happy if you joined us on our trip to Hogsmeade Village." From the slight upturn of my wives lips I had made the right decision.

The day was quite enjoyable as all I had to do was follow the hints..."Oh Harry would you mind if..."..."Oh don't you think that dress would look fantastic on me?"..." Aren't you hungry yet Harry?" Manipulation of the first order. We made it back to Hogwarts in time for the dinner meal and after escorting Luna to her common room the girls and I retired to the Heidi Hole for our dinner.

/Scene break/

The next morning appeared as every other morning but trouble was stalking the corridors of Hogwarts. While we notice that Luna had not appear in the Great Hall for breakfast the three of us just figured that Luna was having a sleep in. Just before lunch Daphne decided to have a word with Tracy Davis so Mo and I headed off for charms class. A sudden yelp in my head followed by a picture of the third floor corridor flooded my mind. All I knew was that I felt a fear from Daphne. I grabbed Mo's arm and 'transported' to the third floor...

"Harry what's going on, why did you transport us."

"Get your wand out Daphne's in trouble. Keep quiet and lets try and sneak up on them." Mo looked like she wanted to continue asking questions but I was already approaching the first closed door in the corridor. Come the third door we heard muffled voices. I tapped Mo on the shoulder and pointed at her wand indicating that we were going in throwing curses. I grabbed Mo's arm and 'transported' into the room throwing stunners at everyone that was in the room, Mo was also hurling stunners. While most of the stunners missed the four people in the room each had been hit at least once and occupied part of the floor. After we had untied and awoken Luna and Daphne and tied up Crab and Goyle, Mo beat me to the big question,"What the hell is going on here?"

Luna started off," they grabbed me this morning as I left the common room. Draco and those two were accompanied by about six other Slytherins. They then went out looking for Mo and Daphne leaving me here with Crab and Goyle."

Daphne picked up the story, "After they grabbed me they head out to find Mo and you Harry. Draco was talking like there's something big planned and they wanted you out of the way."

"Okay everybody grab on I'm going to take everyone to a classroom near the Great Hall. We are then going to go straight into the Great Hall and let the Great Dumbledore handle whatever is going on."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – – Whoops your dead

.

We made it to the front doors of the Great Hall when Draco and his crew arrived behind us firing curses left and right. Draco had about six of the older students with him. We had no option other than put up our shields as we backed into the Great Hall doors. As we burst into the Great Hall with our shield deflecting dozens of curses we almost got killed from a string of deadly curses from the Slytherin House table, it appeared that it was a Death Eater uprising here at Hogwarts. Later we found other deadly curses were hurled from several other tables, from want-a-be Death Eaters, but at the time we were to busy to notice. Luckily the girls and I were using the Founder's shields but then suddenly that protection went to hell. Draco entered the Great Hall yelling 'Avada Kedavra'.

The teachers were under fire from around the hall. With hundreds of students running, screaming and trying to hide the teachers were at a distinct disadvantage. While they were using mass stunning to put everyone down they still had to maintain their own shields and had yet to focus on our section of the hall. I was able to hurl an empty bench seat into the curse. The bench terminated the deathly curse aimed at us and our shields withstood the wooden splinters speedy arrival. Draco had not been idle and had sent several other 'Avada Kedavra' curses into the Great Hall, I for one had had enough of the arrogant little shit. One 'Reducto' later Draco Malfoy was part of the headless hunt. The sound of 'Avada Kedavra' was still heard but suddenly the entire Great Hall became the Hall of statues. Statues gives the impression of standing figures most of the Great Hall statues were either lying on the floor or crouched behind what little protection that could be found.

As I surveyed the Great Hall knowing that Thanatos was somewhere around this disaster, Luna my wives and myself were not frozen nor was Albus Dumbledore. Snape was bent over face first in his evening dinner. Professor Flitwick was standing in his chair with his wand raised as if conducting an orchestra.

"Ah Harry, I see you have assisted again and added to my collection." Thanatos smiled.

Dumbledore appeared to have gotten his voice went Thanatos appeared. I have to give the headmaster credit that he was able to calmly but authoritatively asked,"And who may you be young man?" I mean how many people appear in front of you in a white business suit sporting large white wings?

"I am Death young man and I'm here to collect what is my due." At those words a series of skeletal figures descended from the ceiling or rose from the floor and approached a number of the students and teachers. This started Dumbledore wailing incomprehensible half sentences, about people being too young to die, or needing a second chance and it not being their time.

About that time I noticed one of the skeletal figures approached Snape and and appeared to have grabbed his arm. I almost broke out in laughter as I pointed in Snape's direction. The physical body Snape remained but the spiritual body rose up and it appeared to be screaming and using his wand to throw curses in my direction. No sound or curse left his spiritual body as he rose with his skeletal specter through the ceiling.

My head automatically stepped around just in time to see Draco, with his head attached to his spiritual body, being escorted upwards and through the ceiling. He also appeared to be ranting and I could imagine that consisted of something like, "Wait till my father hears about this."

I didn't remember the four of us being hit with any curses but I still turned to Thanatos to see if we were next. Thanatos however was looking directly at Dumbledore as one of specters was approaching the Headmaster. That's when Dumbledore lost it...

Drawing his wand and pointing it at Thanatos yelling,"You cannot take me I have the Hofburg spear and the Elder wand, you cannot touch me."

Thanatos smiled, "Dumbledore your search for immortality is terminated as agreed to by the Center of Judgments and Pest Control. Dumbledore started screaming that he must save the world and only he had the power to do so as he threw a killing curse at Thanatos. One of the specters grabbed Dumbledore's arm and as his spirit rose to the ceiling his body collapse to the floor. Thanatoes unfroze the Hall as he disappeared. The Hall then erupt into chaos, screams and moans from the injured.

Luna, Daphne, Mo and I sat down in an empty section of the Hufflepuff table.

"You know no one is going to believe us over what happened here." Daphne moaned.

"Just as long as they don't try and blame us for this mess." Mo exclaimed.

"Will just tell them that the Nargles are to blame."

"Azkaban or a long time care in St. Mungo is not much of a choice." I stated, "If they tried to blame us for this mess were going to run and I have the perfect island to run to. None of us are to say one word about Thanatos and his Death Specters, am I clear?" Our conversation came to an end as someone must have called in Madam Bones of the DMLE along with a herd of Aurors. It was a very long night trying to explain who did what and when but explaining why the entire Great Hall could not remember anything between Thanatos arrival and his departure left us speechless.

The next time that I run into Thanatos I definitely have to ask why everybody was taken upwards and not downward.

/Scene Break/

Summer break on Black's island had several different groups of people sitting on blankets enjoying picnic baskets by the sea. Everyone was sitting except for Luna who was laying on the blanket with her head on my lap while Daphne and Mo were snuggled up under the other side of me. Off to the right Sirius Black was chatting up two native girls in their own language while off to the left Dolby was feeding Winky some fruit while whispering in her ear.

"So does anybody have any ideas how we are you going to fight this war? While I would like to just run away Voldemort has to be stopped." I knew I was not going to be happy with the answer to my question.

"Harry Potter Sir, we have our elf army why not do like we did last time?" Dobby asked.

"That puts everybody in danger along with a lot of innocent people and it still leaves us not knowing where he hid all of this remaining Horcux." Daphne added.

"Well my vote is to just prank the idiot, maybe he will wake up in one of the Weasley portable swamp you know the one with the alligators." Sirius added his Marauders two knuts.

"I am for getting rid of him like last time, having a fourteen or fifteen year break sounds good to me." Luna sighed.

"You know that's not a bad idea. We are never going to find his new hiding place or places. So right now I'm agreeing with Luna. I could do was a break and we could always do him in again if and when he returned."

"You know it's a shame that somebody couldn't just grab him by the collar and by the seat of his pants and chunk him into the veil." Mo said wishingly.

"You know Mo that sounds like a plan. "I mused as the spark of a plan formed in my brain. If we could just get the Dailey Profit to print a couple of bogus articles, yes, it could work.

/Scene break/

After a rough sketch of what I had in mind Sirius jumped on board as a master prankster, with Daphne's cunning approach, Mo's determination and Luna's off-the-wall ideas, and the plan began to take shape. Our biggest drawback was the lack of Dumbledore and his political influence.

The Dailey Profit was already bemoaning the death of Albus Dumbledore and without his protection everyone was going to die. It didn't take much but Daphne showing up demanding a large stack of galleons for a certified interview with the 'Chosen One', AKA one Harry Potter. The Dailey Profit leapt on the story and in their new and noble way embellished the article beyond recognition. Harry Potter was now the only thing standing in the way of Voldemort and his destroying the entire wizard world.

Of course when a reporter found Sirius Black, a.k.a. Harry Potters godfather, drunk in the Leakey Cauldron, divulging a very important secret it made front page headlines the next morning. Harry Potter was now the most powerful wizards in England because not only did he have the Elder wand but also all of the Deathly Hollows. The story included the information that Lord Potter carried the Hollows at all times in preparation for when he met the Dark Lord. Of course Sirius didn't tell them that I kept those items in a bottomless mole skin pouch that technically only I could open.

Daphne of course was immediately Owled by the Dailey Profit if she could get another interview and confirm that Harry Potter had the Deathly Hollows. Daphne could hardly lift the sack of Galleons for that article which confirmed the Deathly Hollows but indicated that Harry also possess the Hofburg spear which was another legendary Hollows.

Meanwhile Mo was at the Ministry of Magic requesting access to the Veil of Death. Of course the Ministry of Magic demanded the reason for needing access to the Veil of Death. This was of course all done with the utmost security so in the next issue of the Quibbler printing it was released that Harry Potter wanted to throw all the Hollows through the Veil of Death. This of course was ignored as Quibbler fantasy.

Daphne of course was immediately contacted to obtain another interview with Harry Potter over the Quibbler fantasy. That interview confirmed that Harry wanted to rid the world of these evil items by throwing them into the Veil of Death. The mentioning that the Hollows were part of a prophecy between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord was casually mentioned in the interview. Daphne of course lugged out another sack of gold that day and the Dailey Profit had a new headline.

** "Harry Potter fears Dark Lord obtaining Hollows because of Prophesy"**

The Minister of Magic sending Aurors to confiscate the Hollows, that Harry Potters was in possession of, was smeared over all of the newspapers in Wizard England. The Quibbler reported that Fudge was going to use the Elder wand to increase his supply of Goblin pies. The Dailey Profit rebuked the Quibbler and emphatically stated that Fudge only wanted the Hollows to make all of England citizens safe from prevailing threats. It was not clear if the threats were the Dark Lord or Harry Potter.

The public outcry forced the Minister to allow Harry Potter access to the Veil of Death to dispose of such despicable items. Of course the time and date would be kept secret until after the destruction of the Hollows. The papers, the next morning, carried the time and date.

The plan was quite simple in that Voldemort was quite superstitious and wanted to dominate the world by any means possible. The Hollows were by folklore the way to fulfill his lust and obtain the ultimate power of the Hollows. Voldemort found Harry Potter standing in front of the Veil of Death with the Wand, a Cloak, the ring and the Spear.

"Harry Potter we meet again. Why don't you let me have those items you're so determined to throw in to the Veil." Voldemot had arrived with six of his inner circle.

"I think not" I heard myself say, "They are not safe in anyone's hands, especially yours, just as the prophesy states." The idiot didn't think that I recognize that he was slowly inching his way towards the Hollows. His six henchmen were frozen to the same spot that they had arrived in, they must have been ordered not to interfere. I was safely sitting in one of the seats close to the Veil directly behind them but under my invisibility cloak with the Elder wand pointed at Voldemort's back.

It was the plan for a Harry Potter Homunculius to hold the fake Deathly Hollows in front of the Veil of Death as an alluring trap. So far Voldemort had not realized the deception as he launched into his normal mantra, "You shall die a horrible death at my hands Harry Potter, I am the greatest wizard of all times and as you well know I am immortal. If you do not give me the Hollows immediately I will hunt down and kill each of your little friends."

The Homunculius had his back to the veil but just in front of it was one of my one way wards. Voldemo could walk through the ward but the Homunculius could not move forward unless I dropped the ward. There was enough ambient magic swirling around to make detection of the ward almost imposable.

As expected Voldemort hissed,"Accio Deathly Hollows, Accio Harry Potter." The Homunculius moved forward a few inches before it hit the invisible ward.

The idea was for Voldemort to approach the imitation Harry Potter who would hand over the Deathly Hollows, the hollows were firmly attached to the Homunculius with sticking charms, and in the end to drag Vodemort into the veil. It was an ideal plan but as usual it fell apart at the last second as Voldemort stepped backwards sensing something was amiss. So my backup plan was initiated, 'Confringo' was the spell which blasted Voldemort and the Homunculius into the Veil. I 'transported' immediately to the Heidi Hole for the next part of the plan.

"It's done are you ready for the second part?" The girls only nodded in as we had discussed this in depth before we initiated the first part of the plan. "Ah Thanatos! how nice of you to visit our little Heidi Hole."

"Well done Harry, we have Riddle, but has anybody ever told you that you're one lucky bugger?" Thanatos asked.

That comment got my attention as I asked, "How do you mean that Thanatos."

"That you not only got Mr. Riddle through the Veil of Death but you'll never guess what he was carrying with him."

"You'll need to spell it out as I could never be that lucky."

"I'm sure you'll be sorry to hear that Mr. Riddle was carrying all of his Horcruxes all nicely shrunk and tucked in his pocket. It appears he feared leaving them unattended or he had yet to find more secure hiding places."

"So that means it's all over with, he's not coming back?"

"Yes he is not coming back in this dimension."

I don't know if I'd been hanging around Voldemort or Dumbledore too long or whether it was the way Thanatos was talking, I felt the other shoe was about to drop. It did.

"So on to the next dimension, right Harry?"

"Sorry Thanatos were not going to do this all over again and again."

"Sorry Harry you don't have a choice."

"Enough Thanatos here are your Deathly Hollows or your Holy Grail, we wish to pass on. The dead are not meant to return to this mortal world once they are truly dead so I wish to pass on, we wish to live free beyond you Thanatos. Your a pain that I can live without so I embrace you with the wish to move on where death is no more."

"Yes we have had enough and each of us are carrying a vile of a very lethal poison. Releases us from being your toys and let us pass on." Daphne snarled.

All of this was pre-planned theatrics as none of us wish to die. We hoped they would just leave us alone to live out our lives, being bonded meant all or nothing. Suddenly a area around Thanatos became a great area of mist where you could feel multiple entities arriving but you could not see into the thickening fog.

When the mist cleared, "Well Harry the powers to be have agreed and you are being released from future Voldemort hunts. I will not be allowed however to allow you to pass over completely for a very long time." Death collected the Deathly Hollows and disappeared.

Laying on the table was Dumbledore's wand, the question was this wand from this dimension's Elder wand or just a look alike Dumbledore's wand? I picked up the wand and said, "Let's get out of here and hopefully start our lives".

"I can't believe we got away with blackmailing Thanatos." Mo giggled.

"Come on girls, like Harry said, let's get out of here before they change their minds." Daphne forced a smile.

When I stepped out the door and into the corridor I recognized we were good old Hogwarts. My happiness evaporated when I turned to say something to the girls and found that all three had disappeared along with the door that I had stepped out of, I froze and called...

"Dobby!"... There was no response. I suddenly realized we had been double-crossed; this is a completely new dimension.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – – Harry blows a gasket

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of their author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

It wasn't long after my mind rebooted that I came to a decision. I removed the vial of poison from my mole skin pouch and drank it in one gulp. I then noticed two things, the first being that the instant poison tasted better than Madam Pomphrey's potions. The second thing was that nothing happened.

I transported immediately to the Ministry and walked through the veil of death only to find Thanatos waiting in a fog bank. "Sorry old boy won't work trying to take your own life, not allowed you know. What you take a seat and relax over a cup of tea." The surrounding fog started to swirl and took a shape of a room with a couple of chairs with a small table between them. At this point I was so mad and I took out by wand, pointed it at Thanatos, and... my curse didn't work so I just fell into one of the chairs.

No sooner that I was in the chair that a tea setting appeared on the table. I found my ire was still there as I grabbed the teapot and flung it at Thanatos. Rationally I should have known better as the teapot just floated around and resumed his position on the table without losing a drop of tea.

"All done there Harold?"

Now what, I wondered, "So what have you in store for me this time around?"

"First off you'll notice that you're scar has taken a walk because in this dimension baby Harry Potter was executed by the Death Eaters after he permanently eliminated Lord Voldemort. You Harry are currently known as Harold Evans, a half blood living with his aunt and uncle. We have also added a little trick to the one you're carrying. As long as you have the one of the Hollows in your possession no one can break into your mind, oh, and here is the Potter invisibility cloak."

"Permanently? Then why am I here?" I asked as I stuffed the cloak into my mole skin pouch.

Yes there is no Voldemort as you demanded but there is the supreme and omnificent minister of magic called Severus Snape. You will find that Voldemort had taken the ministry just before he died at the hands of baby Potter, so the wizard world has been under Snape's rule since that time. You will also be happy to hear that Lucius Malfoy is in charge of the DMLE."

"Should I dare asked what Hogwarts looks like?" I moaned.

"Indeed you will find it quite interesting. Bella Lestrange will be your DADA professor, the Carrow brother and sister act are your Potion professors and the Head of Security is a delightful young incompetent called Peter Pettigrew."

"Since they probably did away with Dumbledore", I was thinking out loud, "So who is the Headmaster of the Death Eater school?"

"Not at all, Dumbledore is still the Headmaster."

"How to hell is that working?"

"It is indeed a very weird alliance. You will find that your Dumbledore has the same anti-killing streak as your previous Dumbledore's have had. This Dumbledore survived basically because of all the life debts he accumulated among the Death Eater population and their children, not to mention he's one powerful old fart. Adding in his weird love of the students he has remained at Hogwarts since you were killed."

"Is there any other tidbits of information that's going to make my life happy?"

"Now that you mention it, the Ministry uses dementors as stand in for the Aurors when they want to instill terror or make the outcome a lot of dead citizens. Makes a lot of stupid work for me having to process all those spirits that are waiting their souls."

That confused me," I thought that the dementors ate the soul after they sucked them out of people's bodies?"

"A misconception of human mortals, dementors live off the emotions of people, there food so to speak. Sucking of a soul is like an adrenaline high for the dementor, like shooting up drugs that humans crave , they never can get enough. Actually the sole immediately passes on for me and my crew to collect and match back to the correct spirit."

"So now what?"

"Why of course you do your thing and save the wizard world. Might I recommend that you are starting at Gringotts?"

The next thing I know I'm standing at the bottom steps of Gringotts being given the evil eye by the two door guards. So I gave the guards big smile entered the bank and headed for the first open teller." Yes Master Teller I would like to see about getting an inheritance test done."

I was led to a back room where I got to put drops of blood on a parchment. That's when the Goblin ran out of the room like his pants were on fire. I assumed they found the Hawkingwood heir like in the last dimension. In one of these dimensions I'm going to know better than to assume anything as an elderly Goblin entered the room.

"Let me introduce myself I am known as SharpBlade and best-known as the account manager of the Black estate. I am less known as the account manager for the Potter estate. Your appearance here is causing quite a bit of excitement within Gringotts. In any case activation of the Potter vaults and your inheritance from the Black estate should cause quite a bit of chaos in the wizard community."

"Inheritance from the Black estate?"

"Your arrival here at Gringotts will hopefully allow us to untangle a number of legal entanglements. If you allow me the time I will explain each of them to you."

Please continue, I have plenty of time and please call me Harold."

SharpBlade broke out in a large grin and stated, "Yes, what is in a name? Our first entanglement was the Potter estate after baby Harry Potter was executed. This was well documented but the Potter vaults refused to acknowledge the death of Harry Potter. So while the Ministry has confiscated all of your properties your vaults remain intact. Sirius Black died in Azkaban prison but being an innocent man his vaults could not be seized and his last Will and Testament remain valid. The Will of Sirius black calls for the emancipation of Harry Potter and that said Potter receive the title estate of the Black family. As the Gryffindor heir all you get is the name, the prestige and the ring. So if you will sign this stack of paperwork you will become the emancipated Lord Harry Potter Gryffindor Black and have access to all Potter and Black vaults."

Of course I signed as fast as I could but I did have a couple of requests to make of SharpBlade, "SharpBlade I would like to open a vault's under the name of Harold Evans and have a half-million galleons transferred from the Black vaults to that new vault. I want to be able to keep anyone from finding out that I am Lord Potter Black when I come in to make a withdrawal."

We'll have that taking care of for you before you leave today however the knowledge of a new Lord Black cannot be kept secret. Had our records indicated that Harry Potter was indeed dead the Malfoy family would have inherited the Black vaults. We are obligated to notify the Malfoy presumptive heir that there is a new Lord Black, we will of course not say who that is if you wish it to remain a secret."

It was a long profitable day as I transported in behind some trees by Hogwarts Black Lake. SharpBlade have found number 12 Grimmauld as the only property the Blacks owned that the Ministry had not seized. So I had them secure the property and put up a 'fidelus charm' in addition to it being unplottable. The next time I could get away SharpBlade would establish me as the secret keeper. But right now I was not looking forward to entering Hogwarts.

/Scene break/

I no sooner entered into Hogwarts when Daphne grab me and drug me into a empty classroom. For a minute I thought she had rejoined me in this new dimension but my hopes were soon dashed.

As she slammed the door to the classroom he turned to me and hissed, "Are you crazy? You skipped Bella's DADA class are you totally crazy? You know she is going to use you as target practice next class? I told her that you were sick in bed so she didn't send the Carrow's after you. If you didn't owe me five galleons and thats not to mention the house points we would lose I'd let them feed you to the giant squid."

I transfigure my robes and to match the Slytherin House robes that Daphne was wearing and let her drag me to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. We joined Tracy where I caught up with that was going on since I left, all this was done in very low whispers. As we headed to the common room I passed the five galleons to Daphne and had so far figured out that we were six year students. I was then dragged off to a corner were the three of us worked on our Potion essay for tomorrow morning's class.

/Scene Break/

Zabini, my roommate, didn't seem at all surprised when Daphne and Tracy burst into our room and dragged me out of bed the next morning. They then shove me into the shower and waited until I was finished before dragging me down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As I found it last night the atmosphere here at Hogwarts was a cross between depressed and outright fear. Part of that problem entered the Great Hall swaggering in to sit at the Slytherin table. As in the other dimensions' his bodyguards closely followed. No sooner had Draco sat down but one of Gringotts regal owls arrived to deliver a parchment. Since this was before the normal delivery time the single Owl had the attention of many students across the hall. The whole hall soon knew the parchment's contents..." I need to contact my father someone has stolen my inheritance as Lord Black." Draco screeched as he ran to the head table.

After the screeching had calm down Daphne and Tracy dragged me to the Portion classroom where I was beginning to wonder how deep this relationship amongst the three of us stood. "What's up Harold? We saw you trying not to smile when that Owl arrived. Come on spill!" Daphne asserted.

"I just noticed it was a Gringott's owl so I knew it wasn't good news." I hoped that would satisfy their demands.

/Scene Break/

Potions still remain the pits as the Carrow's did nothing to improve Snape's classes. The Carrow's were a brother and sister team who were sexually active with each other and believed in instant pain for any perceived disrespect of the rules or to them. It was there that I began to understand my role in our threesome. I was the male toy boy for the girls to keep the other male predators way. Also while we tried to keep out of trouble when the professor handed out detention or punishment, the sweet girls always seem to be able to direct the punishment my way. I got the taste of some of the nastier pain spells during that Potion class.

Daphne was right about missing DADA class as Bella indeed use me as a target and was happily cackling when she hit me with the 'Cruciatus Curse'. It didn't take long to figure out that while Dumbledore stopped these maniacs from slicing, dicing and killing students pain curses and non-deadly torture was allowed. After class the girls dumped me in the common room and headed off to the library to get the material for the next DADA class. The one thing I did notice about our friendship was that the two girls periodically went off into the corner for some serious discussions. I, for some reason, was excluded. This free time allowed me to checkout areas of the Castle. While the Room of Requirements was there the Heidi hole and the Portrait room did not seem to exist.

The next time I could free myself I got SharpBlade to transfer of secret keeper authority to me and then headed off to Knockturn alley to buy an elf at the elf auction. My luck continued to be just off center as the only elves available were set of female elves. Jenny and Penny came as a set so now I had two elves. They assured me they knew what they were doing in maintaining a household so I turned them loose on number 12 Grimmauld Place.

/Scene break/

Of course by this time I was quite aware of why the girls needed a male protector of sorts. To the biggest scumbags was Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Draco strutted around using his father's position as head of the DMLE to get his way and to push of the students around. He was obviously a bully but one that got away with injuring another student with impunity. He had indeed sent many a student to the hospital many with serious injuries. Nott was almost as bad as his name to fame was the notorious Death Eater father.

Transfiguration class was taught by Professor McGonagall but this Professor McGonagall looked stern but kept her mouth shut. Fear reeked in every aspects of Hogwarts and the wizard world in this dimension. Professor McGonagall class was working in the area of human Transfiguration and how to become an animagus.

Curiosity got the best of me this evening as I was again dismissed by Daphne and Tracy. I slipped into the bathroom and slipped on my invisibility cloak and quietly joined the girls to listen in on their discussion.

"Daphne I don't know what I'm going to do, Nott has been nosing around and I'm sure he's going to try for a marriage contract. I'll kill myself first but none of the other Houses have anyone with stature or money to project me."

"I know Malfoy has been dropping subtle hints I don't have to tell you how subtle Draco can become. I don't think Harold will be enough protection for very much longer."

I headed back up to the bathroom to remove my invisibility cloak and hotfooted it back down to join their discussion. I walked up and plopped down into one of the chairs. Bending forward and keeping my voice down, "And here I thought you girls were talking about female issues. What kind of a friend would I be if I couldn't help keep the scum away from bothering of you two. "

"Harold there is nothing you can do, your a half blood just like me so you have no influence." Tracy hissed.

"And from the number of times you borrowed money for me you don't have the galleons to run off with one of us no less both of us." Daphne added offhandedly.

"Now if you could find us some pureblood or rich half-blood, that doesn't resemble the Malfoy's or the Nott's for that matter, we would jump at the chance." Tracy stated.

"So you don't care how they look or act as long as they're not Malfoy or Nott?"

"Look Harold, we are going to be married off regardless, our husbands will only care that we look good in social events and have a male baby to continue his name. You've been around Malfoy long enough to know how he would treat someone who's beneath his station and believe me a wife would fall in that category." Daphne growled.

"Harold you would make perfect husband for us if you were a pureblood and/or had some money. Our families would care less over these things but they would not be allowed because of pressure from families like Malfoy's and Nott's. Even if you qualified as a Lord you would only be able to take one of us as a wife, that would leave the other for them to feast on."

/Scene break/

Saturday afternoon, Gringotts:

"SharpBlade, I need for your services and to spend a fair amount of galleons." I Explained my plans before heading to number 12 Grimmauld place. After congratulating Ginny and Penny on an excellent job they proceeded to stuff me was an excellent meal.

Sunday, just after breakfast:

I was beginning to miss flying so I picked up a broom from the school locker and was soaring around as best as the decrepit broom could manage. Daphne and Tracy were sitting in the stands merrily chatting away. I figured the topic of discussion was which guy from which house they could corner into getting a marriage contract. My happy morning was ruined as a half dozen Slytherin's entered the Quidditch pitch on brand-new top-of-the-line brooms.

"Hay look Evans found a broom." Yelled one of the group.

"Want to race their Harold?" Malfoy taunted and insulting me by using my first name. Etiquette of the pureblood's required use of last names unless you were personal friends or given permission to do so. Use of the forename was insults otherwise. I ignored them as I wanted to postpone trouble for long as possible.

Today of course was not the day to avoid trouble as the entire group buzzed by me as close as possible. One of the group hit me with something causing me to lose control of the old broom and head downward in an uncontrolled spiral. I managed to gain control of the old broom just before crashing into the ground. I still ended up hitting the ground with solid thump. I got up and got back on the broom and headed to the girls and three of us left the Quidditch pitch before the idiots could cause more troubles. That evening I sent off to the Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon alley requesting the purchase of their fastest most maneuverable broom and its delivery to Harold Evans at Hogwarts at their earliest convenience.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Telling it like it is

.

The next morning Zabini, my roommate, didn't seem at all surprised when Daphne and Tracy burst into our room and dragged me out of bed. He was surprised from the groans I was moaning from sore muscles I had from my broom ride the previous day. The hot shower helped quite a bit but I had to make it a short one. Keeping the girls waiting for me to finish was a bad idea. I could almost feel the toe taping as they waited to drag me down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they dragged me from my room I tried a sexy line on the girls, "You know you girls are so good at moving me around my room you could always join me in the shower and show me how to move there." All that got me was more sore spots on both my arms.

Come Tuesday I received a Gringotts owl with more paperwork to sign and some mouth from Draco as he walked by, "Look guys it's Hogwarts new Quidditch disaster. Did you find the ground soft enough when you crashed into it Harold?" With the way this dimension was set up and how this school was operating, all I could do was keep my mouth shut and my head down. While I was a lot of things I was at least smart enough to recognize when I was over my head or in trouble.

Lately I was in trouble, paperwork wise, Gringotts was sending me a lot of paperwork with a lot of fine print, so I did the smart thing after I finish classes that afternoon. I had asked around and by the time I returned to Hogwarts for dinner I had retained a law firm, Chancey, Cheatem & Hyde, to deal with my paperwork.

A couple of days later Daphne receives an owl from her parents, informing her that a marriage contract had been established with House Potter. "My parents say I will meet Lord Potter during this coming summers break. Dam, they don't say how old he is or anything."

"At least it's not Malfoy, but I thought there were no heirs to House Potter after they had executed baby Potter?" Tracy replied not realizing how loud she was speaking.

"Oh you had better believe that my parents will be getting a letter from me demanding some information! I just know this Lord Potter is 80 years old and looks worse than Dumbledore."

"Well at least you're free from Malfoy or Nott, I still have the possibility of ending up with Crab or Goyle" Tracy whispered.

"Lord Potter, are you saying that you have a marriage contract with Lord Potter?" Millicent yelled loud enough for the entire Hall to hear. Daphne only nodded her head but that simple action emptied a good portion of the Slytherin table. Owls were sure to be flying to numerous parents.

I could not have choreographed this day any better if I tried. Come lunchtime a solo owl flew in and presented its leg to Tracy. "Oh my God! Daphne my parents have signed a marriage contract for me, oh my God! I'm going to be Lady Black."

The outburst from Tracy brought Draco Malfoy racing over and snatching Tracy's letter from her hands. After a quick scan Draco demanded, "Who is this Lord Black, this letter doesn't say anything about who he is." When Tracy shook her head Draco threw the letter of the table and raced out of the Hall probably heading to the empty owlery.

"I think daddy is going to get a letter from DrakiePoo." I laughed.

"No Harold you're wrong, I'd put money that Draco has his head stuck in a fire place as we speak." Daphne chuckled.

Come dinnertime the day got even better as four owls arrived carrying a wrapped package that could only be my broom. As I open the attached letter I mumbled something to the effect of, "Open it if you want." Of course the girls tour off the paper wrapping exposing a shiny new broom while I was reading the short note that accompanied the broom.

I noticed Draco strutting over toward us so in a fairly loud voice I announced, "This girls is my new broom that I bought a few days ago. It's called the Lightning Bolt and is the fastest and most maneuverable broom on the market today." I said all of this as I had not forgotten the idiots shiny new brooms and a whack from the beaters bat that I received the other day when I was flying. This also got the attention of a lot of people in the Hall and that included a number of teachers. Draco would have to put off any violent plans he had for me or for my broom until later.

Draco however had something else on his pea brain, "Evans you seem to be under a misconception as that is my broom that has just been wrongly delivered to you." By this time he had arrived behind me so he had to lean between me and Daphne to reach the broom laying on the table. I couldn't resist. I delivered the strongest uppercut that I could manage sending Draco backwards and onto his pureblood ass.

"Trying to steal my new broom Draco, how beneath a pureblood. Can't you see my name inscribe in gold on the handle?"

Draco was running his mouth as he pulled out his wand. I had already slipped my wand from my wand holster on my right hand and hid it out of view under the table. Draco finally stopped yelling threats and started to cast a curse, "Sectumsem…" I stunned Draco wandlessly using my left hand as I shouted 'stupify' while bringing my wand hand and wand into view from under the table. I got up and headed to the head table, accidentally of course, stepping and breaking Draco's wand. Daphne and Tracy follow me up carrying my new broom.

Dumbledore was giving Bella and the Carrow's looks that could kill but it appeared to have stop them from taking any action against me. Dumbledore then turned toward me and his expression changed as he started the eye twinkle, "Yes Mr. Evans?"

"I am here to receive whatever punishment that you deem necessary for the actions you just witnessed Headmaster."

"Punishment, yes, I am going to require you to read the chapter on proper wand movements. Your movement of your wand, while casting that spell, was indeed quite sloppy. Off you go now."

I tried to keep a straight face as we left the hall, it appeared that the Headmaster knew that I had not used my wand when I cast that stunning spell. I then hustled the girls into an empty classroom.

"First off you know that I will not get away with what I just did. So if you girls want to stay away from me I will understand."

"Not happening Harold, we've used you to keep the riffraff away from us, so now I'm going to use my position as the future Lady Potter to keep you safe." Daphne firmly stated.

"That goes for me to." Tracy added, "Lady Black will now rule Slytherin House!"

"Okay so here's the deal, we need to watch each other's backs for anything Draco can come up with. If anything else comes up don't say anything to the teachers except demand that your lawyers be present."

"What are you talking about Harold, what lawyers?" Tracy asked.

"I've retained the law firm of Chancey, Cheatem & Hyde for our use. Say nothing to the teachers or the Ministry and call the lawyers so they can do the talking for us."

"All right Mr. Evans, but where are you getting the money to hire lawyers and buy expensive brooms?" Daphne demanded.

"I came into an inheritance a few weeks back and between being attacked on an old-school broom and tons of paperwork from the inheritance I thought both areas being covered by lawyers was just smashing."

Professor Flitwick was none too happy, two hours later, when Miss Carrow stormed into the Charms classroom demanding Harold Evans to follow her to the Headmaster's office. When I got up to leave Daphne and Tracy followed suit.

The second that I stepped into Dumbledore's office I knew that the rest of the afternoon wasn't going to be very nice. Lucius was there with son Draco, both Malfoy's had smug looks on their faces.

"Mr. Evans and I see you brought Miss Greengrass as well as Miss Davis along, please take a seat, care for a lemon drop?

"Dumbledore enough with the niceties, I'm here to conduct an inquiry as to why Evans did an assault and battery on a student here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore turned to me with his eyes twinkling madly, "Mr. Evans do you have anything to say about this matter?"

"Nothing Headmaster without my lawyers being present."

"Indeed a proper request Mr. Evans but due to the late hour I'm sure the lawyers are not available. Might I recommend this meeting reconvene tomorrow 10 o'clock with all parties being present?"

"Fine with me he can rest in a holding cell at the Ministry until he contacts his lawyers." Lucius stated as Draco face lit up with joy.

"Now Lucius you know that until I release control of a student from Hogwarts the Ministry has no say. Mister Evans will remain under Hogwarts jurisdiction until at least tomorrow at 10 o'clock, have a pleasant evening Lucius."

As both Malfoy's stormed out I gave them the best smirk that I could muster.

/Scene break/

The lawyer's night staff was contacted and a lawyer showed up at 8 o'clock the next morning for breakfast with his two assistants. The assistants hurried off in a hunt for witnesses and to take their statements. At 10 o'clock sharp Daphne, Tracy, myself, the lawyer, and his two assistants entered the Headmasters office. Awaiting us was Minister Snape with two Aurors, Lucius Malfoy with his son Draco.

"Now that we are all here and seated does anyone care for a lemon drop?"

"Enough Dumbledore I am ordering Lord Malfoy to investigate and to put that little miscreant in Azkaban!" Minister Snape sneered.

"If you please, I am a Lord Chancey and I represent this young man. "The law office already knew I had two lordships but they had been asked by me to keep that quiet for as long as possible. "This morning my assistants have taken numerous sworn statements from witnesses to the event of yesterday. Here is a copy of our work this morning. It is our opinion that no reasonable charges can be brought to my client however if you do so, we shall be forced to counter sue Mr. Draco Malfoy for attempted murder by the use of a lethal curse ."

"Lucius just kill the brat get it over with." Snape sneered.

"Severus might I remind you that the Dark Lord is no longer around and while you may be in charge you must be restrained by existing written law. Should you anger the populace they could arise against you. Acting too hastily before your Dark Lord returns could very well be suicidal."

"Fine all charges will be dropped however we have other things to discuss today." Snape glared at Daphne, "Miss Greengrass who is Lord Potter and where can he be found?"

"You'll find that Miss Greengrass is also represented by our firm. Might I see the letter you receive from your parents notify you of your marriage contract?" A shocked Daphne pulled a letter out from her pocket and handed it to Lord Chancey. "Yes I see they followed our instructions. Minister you will find that we represent both Miss Greengrass as well as Miss Davis. They have been given no information that they can tell you or know any information you may get from using Legilimens or Veritaserum. Their parents have be also instructed to remain silent."

Snape stormed out of the office take his two guards back to the Ministry via the 'floe'.

Lucius dragged Draco out of the office via the door, I presumed for a chat.

"That was quite interesting." Twinkling the Headmasters popped another lemon drop in his mouth. "Is there any other little bits of information that you might want to share with me?"

All three of us said, "No headmaster", almost simultaneously and departed the office as quickly as possible.

/Scene break/

This new dimension was keeping me busy in more ways than one. I was still trying to figure out what was going on in this tilted wizard world. The Ministry appeared to be nothing but Death Eaters but other than a few scattered minor attacks on the Muggles there were no large-scale attacks. The Order of the Phoenix had taken over the oblivion of the Muggles after any attacks as the Ministry was totally uninterested. Hogwarts appeared to be just tolerated while the Wizengamot appeared to have its own security forces plus some ancient magic to stay in business. The Wizengamot made its laws for the Ministry to ignore. This entire dimension seemed to be demented and without purpose until I found out that the Ministry was enlisting its own army in addition to the Aurors. The reason that I missed out on that small fact was that the fledgling army was stationed down in Plymouth. The next question was, would the Army be used to occupy Ireland and Scotland or invade Europe. There was one place that the answers possibly could be obtained if the right questions were asked or enough gold was given.

"SharpBlade do you have the time for a few questions?"

"Good morning Harold or are you going under a different name today?"

"I had a stupid question to ask but you just reminded me of something else. My stupid question is what is the Ministry going to do with the Army they are forming down in Plymouth?"

"The Goblin Nation was indeed worried over that small fact. As best we can determine the Army is not for attacking the bank or the Goblin nation, yet. There seems to be a plan to invade and conquer Europe."

"SharpBlade I may be a bit slow in Military matters but the first question that arises is, are they crazy?"

"Greed and the lust for power has blinded many an individual." SharpBlade groaned. We here at Gringotts feel that is only a matter of time before they aim at our vaults and we have been in the process of moving our vaults to the European continent."

"When I first came you showed me that a wizard glamour charm it is easily ended by a simple 'Finite Incantatem'. Would the Goblins by any chance have a spell or glamour charm, that I can purchase, that the wizards cannot easily dispel?"

"Unfortunately not a spell but for the right price we do have an amulet that when worn has the same affect as a wizard glamour charm. Would you by chance be interested in purchasing one of our most effective amulets?"

Of course I purchased said amulet but found I had no choice of the glamour's appearance. I was not happy at all the first time I looked in the mirror. My reflection showed a muscle-bound, long blond haired Plonker. Regardless of how I look I had the need to look like someone other than Harold Evans or Harry Potter, at least for a little while.

/Scene Break/

I should stop myself from making gigantic blunders by not thinking but I keep not thinking. Dumbledore had never been close enough to actually see what my wand looked like. I couldn't walk around with Dumbledore's 15 inch elder wood wand without it being recognized sooner or later. With that thought in mind I headed down to Olivander's wand shop, without thinking through what I was doing, and of course I ended up with 11 inches Holly and Phoenix feather wand which was now registered to Harold Evans. So grumbling to myself I stomped down to Knockturn alley and bought a nondescript 12 inch wand which I hope was not registered to Jack the Ripper.

Once I had all of the wands sorted one Nathaniel Marcus Stuart entered the Ministry to file the Goblin paperwork. After presenting the nondescript wand that I picked up in Knockturn alley, I headed to the proper floor. The Paperwork gave Nathaniel Marcus Stuart proxies over House Potter and House Black. This paperwork was filed in conjunction with the emancipation of Harry James Potter. The bored clerk process the paperwork using numerous official seals and finally handed to me the official copies of the filed documents. I couldn't wait until somebody read the document stating the name Harry Potter.


End file.
